A Whole Lotta Trouble
by jacndaniel
Summary: After graduating from college, Bella makes her way to Vegas so she can marry her childhood sweetheart. An unexpected stop lands her in a lazy little town and on Edward's doorstep. Mechanicward meets Sassella ...Hijinx ensue... AH, OOC
1. A Whole Lotta Trouble Prologue

**A/N: **So here I am! I've been avoiding this place for awhile, because let's face it, it's scary here. My brilliant beta, **Maxipoo1024**, has made this look so pretty that I think I'm ready for whatever you all throw at me. I know, I know, I'm supposed to just shut up and read... but Mechanicward won't stop talking to me, and since he's so super fuckhawt I've decided to give him his moment. This is my first ever fanfic, so be gentle with me ;)

Big hugs to my sister **Rachael** for pushing me to do this and for holding my hand through it all. With out her Mechanicward would still be locked up in my room.

Sloppy kisses to my wifey, **BeckyBoodles** and **Bella'sExecutioner** for pre-reading. My lovelies are so good to me 3

**Stephenie Meyer** owns all recognizable Twilight character, locations and situations... So in other words, that bitch owns us all!

* * *

**Prologue~ A Whole Lotta Trouble**

**BPOV**

The last time I crossed the California state line was 4 years ago. I was driving toward my bright future at San Diego State University. Now, I'm heading in the opposite direction and toward what I believe is the next step in my life. Jake.

I'm going to meet Jake in Las Vegas, and I'm going to make all of his dreams come true. I, Bella Swan, am going to marry Jacob Black. That's right, in 8 hours I will become Mrs. Jacob Black. Except I don't want to be Bella Black. So, maybe he can just become Jacob Swan, because I like my name. Besides, it would make Charlie fucking ecstatic. It may just be the only way for Jake to keep his balls after news that we have eloped spreads like a wild fire through our tiny town in Washington. Which it will, because that's what they do in Forks, they talk about what other people are doing. It distracts from the fact that they are doing nothing.

It's one of the reasons Jake and I decided eloping might be best. We didn't want to have a huge wedding full of people who were just there so that they wouldn't be left out of the newest topic of gossip on Monday morning. My dad, being the Chief of Police, basically guarantees that the town would shut down on my wedding day so that the entire fucking population could attend. And I am just not down with that at all.

So, here I am driving as fast as my 2001 Toyota Echo will take me, down the I-15 towards Las Vegas, Nevada. The giant thermometer I am staring at says that it is 113 fucking degrees at 11am. I am definitely not in Forks anymore. I decide to stop at the giant flashing thermometer, to fill up my tank. I also need to see if I can get someone to take a look under the hood and investigate the tick-tick-ticking that has been driving me to plan the murder of Mr. Toyota himself for the past 90 miles. I squint up at the sign that tells me I can get gas, pancakes, and a motel room all on this one corner. Let it be said that this corner looks like the only piece of civilization left on the planet. I am completely surrounded by... Nothing. Literally, nothing. I guess the building identified by the giant yellow sea shell is my best bet. As I approach the garage, I see a pair of tan steel toed boots sticking out from under a slick black 1963 Chevy Nova. The car was sexy as fuck, but I decide that licking it might burn the shit out of my tongue.

I shake myself out of my musings and I see that the boots are now attached to long legs in gray coveralls. They are also attached to a broad chest and a pretty face. A pretty face with full, pouty lips and shiny eyes. I swear that he is so damn beautiful he actually sparkles. His hair is covered in a bandanna that he is using to catch the sweat before it drips into his eyes. The emerald fucking green eyes that are helping to accent the cocky smirk on his face. I have to mentally wipe the drool from my chin, and then... He spoke. His voice is like velvet, and it caresses me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"What can I do you for, gorgeous?" he asks. And I melt like a popsicle into a puddle of goo at his feet. I think I'm in a whole lotta trouble.

* * *

_Would you change your mind, at the very last moment?_

_Would you say stop for a second... I'll bet you could think for a minute. _

_In the morning light... he says, "When will I see you?"_

_She says, "I don't think tomorrow, baby_

_Sometimes I wonder if things would change if we stayed together_

_Would you change your mind, at the very last minute_

_I think you should stop for a second... Think for a moment_

_This could be a whole lotta trouble._

_**Whole Lotta Trouble ~ Stevie Nicks**_


	2. I Caught Myself

**A/N:** Max... Thanks for all your hard work, bb! I apologize for messing up your eye sight ;) You are the beta sent from heaven. xo

* * *

**Chapter 1~ I Caught Myself**

**BPOV**

He was beautiful. All strong angular features and crooked smile. I felt like I wanted to reach out and touch him. No, it was like I needed to reach out and touch him. Like if I waited to long he would just disappear. The sound of a throat clearing brought me out of my inner monologue and I realized a moment to late that the sound was coming from him.

"Huh? I mean, I'm sorry, I... I didn't hear you," I stammered.

"I asked, 'what I could help you with, gorgeous'?" The smirk was back full force.

"Bella," I stated, because if he called me gorgeous one more time I was liable to hump his leg.

"Bella?" He sounded confused, but he was still wearing his gorgeous smirk.

I pointed at myself like the huge moron his smirk reduced me to. "Me. I'm Bella. It's my name."

"Bella...gorgeous...means the same thing doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, my car is making this tick-tick-ticking sound, and I'm on my way to Vegas...alone... So, I just need to know that the carburetor, or the radiator, or whatever, isn't going to fall out on the way, leaving me stranded and vulnerable to kidnappers and axe murders," I said without taking a breath.

He stared at me wide eyed and said, "Why don't you start it up for me and let's see if I can tell you what the noise is? Pop the hood for me, gorgeous Bella."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked towards my car, but just to make sure I turned around and asked, "Should I bring it over to you?"

"Yeah, you'll need to bring it to me Bella. Unless your ticking is so loud that I can hear it from across the lot. And if that's the case you should be more worried than you look."

"You're the boss... Um... Do you plan on telling me your name or do you prefer to remain anonymous?" I shout as I unlock my car door.

I sit in the driver seat of my beloved little car and try to collect my thoughts while I start her up. Is this guy for real? Does he know the raised eyebrow and flash of white teeth make me weak in the knees? I think he does, and that makes this situation all bad. Bad because I find myself holding back from rubbing my cheek against the scruff on his chin, and wiping the sweat from his forehead with shirt off my back. See? All bad. I'm supposed to be getting married in 8 hours. I'm startled by a knock on my window and look up to find the sparkly mechanic God looking down at me.

"So did you want to take care of this now, or what? Oh, and to ease your inquiring mind, my name is Edward."

Edward. I swirl the name around in my head acquainting my self with it as I reach down to pull the lever that will release the hood of my car. Once the hood is up I get out of the car and walk around to the front. What I find there makes me suck in a breath so deep I almost choke. Edward is leaning over the engine of the car fiddling with something. His coveralls are now zipped down revealing the sweat drenched white wife beater tank top he wears underneath. The arms of the coveralls are tied conveniently around his narrow waist. His bronze arms flex and strain with the effort he's using to examine what ever it is he's examining. I can see the outline of a tattoo peeking from underneath his shirt on the shoulder closest to me. My mind goes crazy imaging what it could be, and I envision my self peeling the shirt from his body so that I can get a closer look. And I am drooling again.

"See something you like there, Princess?"

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" _Did I just say that out loud? I must have heatstroke or something._

"Absolutely not, but if you said no... Then I'd probably think you were a liar."

"Conceited much, Eddie? It's not a good look, trust me." I copy his smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm not conceited at all, Baby Girl. But by the way you were looking at me a second ago, maybe I should be."

I have to laugh at this, because he has a valid point. "So, do you know what's making that noise or what?"

"I have an idea, but it's going to take a little more looking for me to be sure. Do you wanna go have a burger or something while I take a closer look?" He nods his head toward the quaint little diner my car was originally parked in front of.

"Yeah, I have to make a phone call anyway. Thanks, Edward."

I start walking away, and again I feel his eyes on me. I chance a look back at him just in time to catch him with an eye full of my ass. I put a little extra sway in my hips and hear him chuckle to himself.

"Was that for me, gorgeous?" he shouts from behind me.

I turn around and make an attempt at walking backward, as I shout back, "Of course it was, Eddie. I don't see anyone else back there staring at my ass."

"Touche, sweet cheeks. Have a nice lunch!"

I barely make it into the diner before I let out a very girly giggle. It is so unlike me. I swear that man will be the death of me, and he likes it! What's worse is I like it. I check my cell phone when I sit down, and see I have 4 missed calls. All from Jake, and now I feel guilty. Before I can dial my phone, the most beautiful blonde woman I've ever seen walks up to the booth I've seated myself at. She's absolutely gorgeous, and is doing nothing at all for my self esteem. I'm sure she is no older than I am and yet she carries herself with a grace that I definitely do not posses. She is wearing a pink and white old fashioned waitress's uniform, complete with a pencil behind her ear and a name tag that simply reads "ROSE." The name is absolutely fitting with her clear green eyes and white blonde hair. She's a walking Barbie doll.

"Hey, I'm Rose and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hey Rose, I'm Bella. I'm not from around here and I think I have heat stroke. Can I have a Dr. Pepper and a glass of ice water, please?"

"Sure thing, honey. Do you need a minute with the menu?"

"Well, Edward at the Shell station mentioned your burgers. I think I'll have one with cheese, no tomato, and onion rings on the side," I say as I hand her my menu.

"Edward's working on your car? Are you sure you want onion rings?" She actually laughs as she says it.

"I do want them, but now that you mention it, I'll take fries with a side of ranch dressing, please."

And now I'm changing my order because I don't want to share my onion breath with the hot guy looking under my hood! I'm a whore. An order changing whore.

When Rose comes back with my drinks I decided to ask her if she knows anything about Edward._ I'm a whore, remember?_

"Um Rose, do you know Edward?"

"Why yes I do Bella, what would you like to know?"

"Well, he keeps calling me gorgeous and he's being all charming and flirty. So, I was just wondering if that was normal for him?"

She laughs at me again before she answers. "Bella, that guy is a big flirt, but he's harmless. He's good at his job, and he's a hard worker. Edward is a good guy. Oh, and he's my brother."

She said the last sentence with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The familiar smirk that not even five minutes ago was lighting up Edward's face and making my lady parts sing.

"Of course he is," I mumbled under my breath. She was smiling down at me with the same emerald green eyes as her brother and the same full pouty lips. The only woman that could have given birth to both of these beautiful people is Aphrodite herself. Now I am really nervous. Would Rose think that I was interested in Edward? Was I interested in Edward? Would she tell him that I was interested? Lord, what's happening to me? One minute I'm on my way to marry the only boy I've ever even cared about, and the next minute I'm drooling over a hot, mysterious mechanic. This is getting ridiculous!

"Can I get you anything else?" Rose asked as she sat my plate in front of me.

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks. But can we keep that earlier conversation just between us?"

"Of course, Bella. What's there to talk about?" she answers with a wink.

I need to call Jake. Just to hear his voice and be pulled back into the reality that I knew and was perfectly comfortable with before I was sucked into this alternate universe in the middle of no where. Jake has been my rock for as long as I can remember, he'll know what to say. Besides that I'm sure he's wondering why I'm not in Las Vegas yet.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

My heart is racing as I dial Jake's number. "Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Hey, Jake. Yeah it's me. How are you? How was your drive?"

"Babe! I'm good... tired, but the drive was better than I expected. Where are you? Are you close? I miss you so much!"

"Aww, sweetie I miss you too. And I'm like half way I think, but I have some news." I was dreading his reaction to what I'm about to tell him. "My car is giving me some trouble, and I had to stop to have it looked at. I'm not sure yet what's wrong with it, so I don't know when I'll be able to get back on the road." I cringed as the last words left my mouth.

"What! Bella, what happened? Is it making a noise? Where did you stop? Are you safe?"

He was talking so fast that I didn't have time to answer, but I knew him well enough to know that I should let him finish. "Jake, first of all calm down. I am totally safe.

I'm still in California. I believe I'm somewhere called Baker, right under this really cool giant thermometer. The car was making this ticking noise and I just didn't want to ignore it and have it completely break down when I am alone in the middle of the desert."

"Good thinking Bells. I'm glad you're safe. Can I speak with the mechanic?"

"Um, I'm actually at a diner across the parking lot from the auto shop right now. I'm starving and the mechanic needed a minute to take a look at the car so I'm here having a burger."

"Well I can drive out there and take a look at it myself. It is what I do, after all."

"No! I mean, you don't have to do that. You already had such a long drive, you must be exhausted. And you have the boys with you... you could make it a bachelor party of sorts." I teased.

"Bella, a bachelor party indicates that I am unhappy about losing my bachelor status. I feel exactly the opposite. I've been dreaming about marrying you since we were 15 years old, from our very first kiss I knew that you were it for me."

"Jake, that is so sweet. But I still think that you should make the most of this night. I really don't think that I'm going to make it there in time for the wedding that we have scheduled, maybe it's a sign. You know, everything happens for a reason and all that."

"Are you saying that the ticking is a sign that we shouldn't get married? Bella, please tell me you're not backing out of this! Baby, we've been engaged for 3 years, I thought that you were positive about this. If you want to wait until everyone can be with us, I understand. Just tell me that you aren't going to use this as a way to break up with me!"

And now he is hysterical. "Calm down! I didn't say anything about breaking up! All I'm saying is that this little unexpected detour that I've taken is giving you the chance to have some fun with the boys tonight. If you don't want a bachelor party, consider it a night to say thanks to the guys for coming out here to support us. Take them out for a beer or something. You know that Sam and Embry will never turn down free beer. Just don't sit around waiting on me when you could be out having fun in that amazing city."

I heard him take a deep breath and then sigh. "Okay, Bella. I'm going to take the guys out as a 'Thank you' for making the drive with me and standing up as witnesses for the marriage license. And then tomorrow I'm going to make you my wife."

"That's a fantastic idea, baby. I'm going to go back and talk with the mechanic. I will give you a call when I know more. I am fine, so don't worry."

I could hear him sigh again. This time it was louder and more whiny, but at least I knew that he missed me.

"Okay, Bells. Call me as soon as you know anything. I will text you with the hotel info as soon as we hang up. Please, don't forget to call me."

"I won't forget, Jake. Talk to you soon."

"I love you, Bells. Bye"

"I love you too, Jake. Have fun." I disconnected the call and flagged down Rose.

"Hey, Rose. That was fantastic! I need the check, but I was thinking I could take a burger back for Edward. I did show up unannounced, during lunch time. It's the least I could do," I said, trying really hard not to look her in the eye.

"Well that's generous of you, Bella. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, and I've never known him to turn down food."

"Could you also get me a couple of Dr. Pepper's to go?"

"No problem, Bella. I'll be just a couple of minutes," She said with a wink.

Rose left to go get the rest of my order taken care of, and I found my self feeling anxious to get back over to the garage. By the time I see Rose making her way back over, I am already up out of my seat.

"Here you go. A burger just the way Edward likes it, two Dr. Peppers. And I threw in some chocolate chip cookies for good measure."

"Rose you're spoiling me! Keep it up, and you may never get rid of me. I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder as I made my way up to pay my bill.

Armed with food and drink, I make my way back towards the Shell station. I find that I'm in a hurry to get there. I want to see him again. I wanted to know what was wrong with my car, and I wanted to know how long I would get to hang out in this lonely little place. There, I admit it. I would not mind being stranded here for a few more hours. I want to get to know Edward, I want to know about him. How did he end up here? What does he do here, when he's not fixing cars? Is there a Mrs. Sparkly Mechanic? Did woman often come here under the guise of car problems, just to have an affair with him? Not that I would blame anyone for it, at all. Jeez, I'm full of questions for him. This line of thinking really isn't normal for me. I have only ever been with Jake. He presented me with a Valentine's Day card when we were 15 and that was it for me. We continued dating through out high school and have been each others first everything. We awkwardly gave our virginity to one another on prom night, and Jake proposed on Christmas morning during freshman year of college. I know, we are one big cliche fest. Not that I don't love him, because I do. Jake is my rock, my best friend, and I know that us being married and living happily ever after is his dream. The only problem I'm having is that I don't think it's my dream. I know that I definitely do not want to go back to Washington. I love California. I even love this deserted desert town, who's only attraction is a giant thermometer. Unless of course you count the beautiful mechanic that apparently attracts women from miles around.

"Hey, Mr. Goodwrench!" I call out as I approach the garage. "I brought you some lunch, are you hungry?"

"Well that was nice of you, gorgeous. I could definitely eat. What did you bring me?" he asked, sounding genuinely grateful.

"Um, I had Rose make you a burger just the way you like it, and I got you a Dr. Pepper. Oh, and lovely Rose threw in some cookies just because she loves you so much." I swear if my face could crack my huge smile would do the trick.

"Hey, Bella? Would you like one of my cookies?" Edward is standing in front of me holding a cookie out to me in the palm of his right hand.

"Well that depends good sir. Do I need the cookie to sweeten the blow of the news you have to give me?" I asked with both of my hands on my hips.

The smirk returned to his face as he answered. "Baby girl, I think you're going to need more than a cookie for the news I'm about to deliver."

* * *

_You got it, you got it... Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

**_I Caught Myself ~ Paramore_**


	3. Just Like Heaven

**A/N: **A Whole Lotta Trouble will be BPOV unless otherwise noted, though I can guarantee you some delicious EPOV as we get further along in the story. Also, this story is also posted on The Writer's Coffee Shop, so my beta extraordinaire, **Maxipoo** and I have decided to play catch up here and post as the chapters are beta'd. So, she'll be the one to thank when you get more than 1 chapter a week ;)

Smoochy kisses to my lovely pre-readers, my sister **Rachael,** **Bella's Exequtioner and Becky Boodles**. I'm also fairly indebted to the beautiful brains that belong to **Jaime Arkin** and **Britta Kirk**. 3

**Stephenie Meyer **owns the wonder that is Twilight... I own 12 Twilight t-shirts... does that count for anything?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 ~ Just Like Heaven**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think of his statement. Was my car really in that bad of shape? Or did that just mean that he was planning on buying me a drink? It wasn't a bad idea.

"What does that even mean, Edward?" I asked as I snatched the cookie from his hand.

"Well I suspected it may be your timing belt, but when I got in there to check it out I discovered that you don't have a timing belt. You my lovely Bella have a timing chain that needs to be replaced," he answered as he opened the door to the sexy Chevy we were standing next to.

"Again, I ask you what does that mean? In English, please. " I blinked up at him. "And why are you getting in this car? Are you leaving me here alone?"

"I'm getting in my car so that I can sit down and eat my burger. And it means that I need to replace your timing chain, but I don't have the replacement piece so it won't be a quick fix," he said as he opened the plastic container that held his burger and fries.

Of course this is his car. There is no other car he could possibly drive. This car is as sexy as he is, and I can't believe he's eating in it. I leaned my hip on the inside of the door he opened and looked down on him as he began to eat.

"Edward, are you really going to eat in this car? Burgers can get kind of messy."

"Do you have a crush on my car, gorgeous? I built it with my own two hands," he says as he wiggles his long fingers.

" Yes, I have a crush on this car! You built this? Your car is sexy as hell, Edward. You know it is". _As a matter of fact I'm stopping myself from licking the hood right now..._I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and I knew my blush was fierce.

"So, the car really does it for you? All this obscene flirting I've been doing, and the car's going to get some action before I do? Man, that is harsh. Then again, I guess that's what it's made for... Lovin'."

"Obscene flirting? You've been flirting with me, Eddie? I hardly noticed," I said with a giggle as I ran my hand across the frame of the window. "Well, this car is the best wing man in history, and you still haven't invited me in." I stuck my bottom lip out in and over exaggerated pout.

And then it happened. Edward reached up and and ran his thumb across my bottom lip. By the look on his face he was as surprised as I was.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was not premeditated, I swear!" he said with a chuckle. "And please, take this as an open invitation... Get in my car."

I think this is about the time that I should tell him that I'm engaged. Not only am I engaged, but today is meant to be my wedding day, for fuck's sake! He needs to know that he doesn't have a chance. He just admitted that he is flirting with me and I really don't want to hurt his feelings. He doesn't have a chance does he? See! I'm losing my mind! All of his pretty is chipping away at my resolve. I need to set this straight right now. Well as soon as I get in the car, of course. I walk around the front of the car to the passenger side, and I see Edward reach over and push the door open for me. My heart melts a little and I wonder if he will notice that I'm blushing again. I get in the car and I swear my heartbeat picks up. I'm not sure if it's a reaction to Edward, or the car to be perfectly honest. I inhale deeply and am overwhelmed by what I smell. It's a mixture of burgers and him, and I never want to leave. He looks at me as soon as I take the deep breath and the smile that erupts on his face makes my heart skip a beat.

"Bella?" he asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Did you just smell my car?"

"Why yes, I think I did," I say, adopting his smirk again.

"And?"

"And it smells fantastic!" I laugh out loud and he does too.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asks through his laughter.

"If you'd like, but I'm not sure it will be here in the morning." I say as I nudge his shoulder with mine.

"Speaking of morning, I'm going to have to go pick up the timing chain if you want me to fix your car. It isn't something I keep around here, but I'd happy to go get one for you if you'd like me to."

"Edward, I don't want you to go out of your way, but if it's necessary so that I can be back on my way to Vegas, I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay, but in case you haven't noticed we are kinda in the middle of no where. Going to get the part is going to be about an hours drive back in the direction you came from." He almost looked nervous when he said it.

"So after you get the part, and get back here how long will it take you to replace the part? I mean, about what time will I be able to get back on the road?"

"Well if I leave here around 8 in the morning I can be back and start working by 12. Then I can probably have you ready to go by... maybe 2...ish? How does that sound?"

I was actually really happy that I'd have some time to myself before I would be on my way and heading towards Jake. I don't know why, but I almost felt like this little detour is something that I have to take advantage of.

"I think that would work out fine. I have to make another phone call and then I guess I'll be checking into the motel. Unless you don't mind me sleeping in your car," I say with a wink.

"I don't mind at all, though I feel I have to tell you, that it's not very comfortable accommodations. You'd definitely be better off at the motel. Um, you could actually stay on my couch if you'd like."

All I could do was stare at him with my mouth agape. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was trying really hard not to. Shit. I took that as my cue to let him in on the fact that I was taken.

"Edward, that's a really nice offer and I appreciate everything you are doing to help me. But I need you to know something..." I took a deep breath and got a nose full of his essence again. "...I'm engaged. And I'm actually on my way to Vegas so that I can get married." Fuck if it didn't sound all wrong when I said it out loud.

Now it was his turn to stare at me with his mouth hanging open. I could clearly see the shock on his face, but he made a fast recovery. "I didn't know, I hope I didn't offend you with the flirting. If I did, I'm really sorry, Bella." I don't know if I was reading him right, but I think he looked sad. And Edward looking sad is some kind of crime against nature.

"Don't worry about it, Eddie. How could you know? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't think it was necessary. I don't usually go around announcing it. I don't even wear a ring."

"Well I guess it's good to know. Although, I admit I'm a little bummed out that I have to stop all the obscene flirting. Now, let's go get you set up at the motel."

He starts to get out of the car, but he stops and looks back at me with his beautiful smirk and says, "It's too bad. I was just starting to have fun with you, Bella." And then he winks at me. Damn sparkly mechanic God.

Edward helps me unpack my bags from my car and carrys them to the motel lobby. There sitting behind the desk was the biggest guy I've ever seen. He had dark curly hair and huge dimples, and he was smiling from ear to ear when he saw us.

"Hey Eddie man, who do we have here?" the smiling Hercules asks.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother in law Emmett. He runs the motel."

Emmett's face lit up as he shook my hand. "Well it's nice to see a new face around here, Bella. How long are you staying with us?"

Edward spoke before I could. "She's just staying the night. She's having some car trouble and I have to go out to Barstow and get a part for her tomorrow morning. Then Bella here will head off to Vegas and marry her Prince Charming."

"That's awesome! Congratulations! Let's get you checked in and out of this heat."

After I check into the motel, Edward carrys my bags to my room, and I decide a shower was definitely in order. Then, I was going to find out what there was to do around here. It was the night before my wedding after all, I think I should at least have a beer to celebrate my last night as a free woman.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I shower and call Jake. He was not happy to hear that I was going to be spending the night in Baker. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, so he tells me to be careful and call him in the morning. I dress in a comfortable summer dress and my favorite sandals and head back to the lobby to ask Emmett about my options for the night.

"Hey, Emmett... What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" I ask as I skip into the motel lobby.

Emmett lets out a low whistle as he looks me up and down before he answers, "If I wasn't a happily married man I'd take you out myself!"

"And if I wasn't betrothed I'd accept," I say with a wink. "Seriously man, is me getting a beer wishful thinking?"

"Nope. And you're in luck. Eddie just called down to invite me to go with him, but I had to decline. Alas, it is date night with the wifey and it is my turn to cook."

"Sucks to be you, Em. I'm taking the lady out for a drink." Edward's velvet voice took me by surprise. I turn around and take in his newly shaved and showered appearance. He had on a Burgundy and gray v neck shirt and blue jeans. And again I am drooling. This can't be the reaction I'm supposed to have. It makes me wonder if I really am suffering from a damn heatstroke!

"Hey, Eddie. You look nice. Care to have a drink with me on my last night as a free woman?" I ask with my hands behind my back, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Thanks sweetface, you don't look so bad yourself. And I'd love to hit the bar with you... Bachelorette parties are my specialty after all." He wags his eyebrows at me and my knees nearly gave out on me.

Emmett shoos us out the door. "Have fun kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As we walked outside I realize that we are going to take Edward's car to where ever the bar is, and this scares me a little bit. I put my hand on his arm to stop him before I spoke.

"Hey Edward, how far is the bar?"

"Not far. Maybe two blocks, why?"

"Well, if you don't care, can we walk? I don't want to drink alone tonight and I can't relax if I know you're going to be drinking and driving." I wince a little as I get the sentence out.

Edward totally surprises me when he sticks his hand out for me to take hold of. "Come take a walk with me, Bella."

I had to hesitate for a second, but the truth is I really wanted to take his hand. So I did. And it was electric, literally. His touch shocks me But neither of us let go. It feels comfortable, comforting even, and it's scaring me. Luckily, the bar comes into view almost immediately, and we practically run the last half a block. I need a night to step outside of my own head and just have a good time. I have been on the road since I packed up my life in San Diego and haven't yet had a moment to relish the fact that school was over and my life was beginning. My wedding should symbolize that transition, and now this night in this little bar is going to have to do it for me. Edward was going to have to do it for me.

"First round is on me, gorgeous. Let's get to it! What would you like to drink?"

"Let's do a round of shots to start of with. I'll take vodka, Eddie. And then Heineken." As I watched him walk away I noticed that there was a karaoke stage, and from the looks of it people were having a blast. I want to sing! No, fuck that, I'm going to sing... As soon as I have a few drinks in me. This night is definitely looking up.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

Two hours, five shots of Stoli, and three Heineken's later, I find my self on the karaoke stage and I am feeling really good. I have a mic in my hand and the music starts to play. The look on Edward's face, as recognition sets in, is classic. I can't help the smile that takes me over. And I'm on...

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance"_

Did I forget to mention that I can sing? Like really sing. I only do it in choirs, though. Well, unless you count the car and the shower. But I love it, and having a few shots of liquid courage then getting on stage ranks among my most favorite night time activities. The look on Edward's face now, as I stare down at him, is totally worth the little twinge of regret I will feel in the morning. What is that look anyway? Is it shock? Is it amazement? Could it be lust? I'm not in any mental state to judge, but this is fun!

"_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends."_

I sing out as if it's the most natural thing to do, and look out at Edward as he sings along with a gorgeous smile on his face. I walk off the stage mid verse and strut around his chair. He reaches out and skims his fingertips across my waist as I pass. I take that as my cue to get my ass back on stage. And all too soon the song ends. People cheer and I curtsy before I make my way back to our table. When I get there I see that it is empty, and I start to panic. I look around and finally see him walking back from the bar with a beer in hand.

"That deserves a celebratory beer, gorgeous! You were amazing!" He beams at me and hands me the glass. "Where did you learn to sing like that? And you speak french!"

"Thanks. I don't really think I learned it any where, it's au naturel, baby. And no, I don't speak french, but I do sing in french, spanish, italian, and latin. I'm a choir girl, you like?" I bat my eyelashes.

Edward sighed and took a step closer. "Me likey, Bella. You have no idea." I can smell the alcohol seeping from his pores and I know it's just about time to call it a night.

"Hey Eddie, I think it's time we head out," I say as I attempt to pull him towards the door. But he let's go of my hand and starts to walk backwards away from me.

"No way, beautiful... I'm singing, too." Then he turns and runs back to the stage. I walk back to the table and make myself comfortable. This ought to be good. He picks up the guitar that's on the stage, sits himself on the stool and strums a few chords. Then he starts to sing and I fucking swoon.

_Show me how you do that trick_

_The one that makes me scream she said_

_The one that makes me laugh she said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

_Show me how you do it_

_And I promise you, I promise that_

_I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you"_

It's my favorite song of all time, and I nearly fall out of my seat. How did he know? I find myself moving closer to him and I have no idea why. I sit at the edge of the stage as he sings his heart out. His eyes are closed and his head is down, so he doesn't see the tear that slips from my eye. I'm moved, but I'm not sure if it's by the song or by the honesty with which the beautiful boy sings it. Edward opens his eyes and sets the guitar back on it's stand before I even realize that the song has ended. He smiles at me and we walk straight out of the bar and into the warm night air.

I speak first. "So, you sing. And you play guitar... Well. That was awesome. Beautiful even." I take his hand again and he doesn't seem to mind. When Edward lets go of my hand and drapes his arm around my shoulder I don't stop him. I know that I am drunk. Not falling down, sloppy drunk, but definitely intoxicated.

"Thanks, Bella. I could say the same thing to you." He smiles down at me.

"I don't play the guitar, silly boy!" I laugh loudly at my own joke and so does he. The rest of the walk is spent in comfortable silence. We make our way across the motel parking lot and to a door that is not mine. I look at him for some sort of explanation.

"Um... yeah, this is my room. Would you like to come in?" He looks shy when he asks and holds the door open for me. I walk passed him, look around and immediately look back at him.

"No bed?" I ask, because I've never been in a hotel room with out a bed and I'm curious to know why he doesn't have one.

He points to the door in the far wall when he answers. "It's in there. I live here, so this place is kind of customized. I have a living area, a bedroom and a kitchen. The only other suite is the one that Rose and Emmett stay in. Would you like a drink?" he asks with a smirk.

"I could go for some water, Eddie." He starts to walk into the kitchen and I reach down and take my sandals off. I walk to the couch and sit down with my legs folded under me. I hear Edward tinkering around with glasses and ice. It makes me happy being here with him like this in his space.

All of a sudden I feel really hot. And it's dark. Wait, my eyes are closed... and there is a blanket on top of me. I open my eyes and I gasp. I'm in Edward's bed, and I'm not alone. Edward's sleeping face looks down on me, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks and his arm is draped loosely around my waist. I still have on the dress I wore to the bar, and he is bare chested in a pair of basketball shorts. My mind is trying to recall anything from last night that would help explain how we got here. I try to free myself from under Edward's arm without waking him, but he just tightens his grip. He stirs and opens his eyes, and they are brighter than I remember them being. My head is fucking pounding, and my stomach is churning, and still I can't help but smile at him when I notice him smiling down at me. When he speaks his voice is gruff and yet somehow soft at the same time.

"Good morning, lovely."

* * *

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

_You... Soft and only_

_You... Lost and lonely_

_You, Strange as angels_

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream._

**_Just Like Heaven ~ The Cure_**


	4. Nice to Meet You Anyway

**A/N: Maxipoo **is the beta extraordinaire that has come into my life and made it so much easier. I love her more than I should love anyone that I met less than a month ago! I adore you, Maxi... and I appreciate all of your hard work.

**Becky Boodles, Bella'sExequtioner, BrittaKirk, and Jaime Arkin **lend me their brilliant opinions and I am so grateful they are willing to pre-read for me ;)

My sister, **Rachael**, is the reason that I have the courage (or audacity) to post this dribble. Thanks for cheering me on, Shel!

**Stephenie Meyer** still owns Twilight. I how ever, own many yummy pictures from the L.A. Eclipse Convention. Be jealous, they are even more beautiful in person!

* * *

**Chapter 3~ Nice To Meet You Anyway**

**BPOV**

I'm still having trouble processing the fact that I am in bed with Edward. His arm is still around me, and he is still half naked. I know I have to get out of this bed and collect myself, yet I can't fucking bring myself to do it. I scoot myself up the bed and sit with my back against the wall, trying to wiggle myself out from under Edward's arm.

"Um Eddie, would you mind releasing me now?" I giggle as I see the embarrassment spread across his face as he moves his arm off of me quickly.

_Edward was blushing, that's right, I totally made that beautiful boy blush. Crap, now I'm blushing._

"Hey Bella, do you want to take a ride with me today to go get the part for your car? He looks shy all of a sudden. "I mean, you don't have to, but it might be more fun than sitting around here all day."

I have to hold myself back, because for some reason his invitation makes me want to squeal. "I'll go with you, but right now I need a shower and a toothbrush. How long do I have before you want to leave?" _Please, give me at least an hour, please give me at least an hour._

"I guess about an hour or so? I'm going to get dressed and head to the diner for some coffee. You can meet me there when you're ready." He says, still lounging on his stomach and looking up at me.

I stand up and my head swims. When I look back at him, I get an unobstructed view of his gorgeous back and the tattoo I had forgotten all about. From shoulder to shoulder, in very large letters, it reads CULLEN. In smaller letters, nestled into the C, it says BEN. His expression changes when he realizes I've noticed it, and he almost looks scared. So now I have to ask, and I speak before I can stop myself.

"Who are Cullen and Ben?" It comes out as barely a whisper, but I know he hears me because he sits up quickly and reaches for his shirt.

"Um, Cullen is my last name and Ben was my son." He doesn't look at me and I take that to mean that he doesn't want to talk about it, so I leave it alone.

"Oh." The only reply I give before I head for the door. "See you at the diner in an hour, Edward."

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

As I head back to the motel room that I didn't use last night, I can't help thinking about what Edward said about his tattoo. It doesn't escape my notice that he referred to his son in the past tense. _Edward has a son? Or he had a son?_ What does that mean? The man is an enigma. I am so deep in my thoughts that I almost don't hear the exaggerated giggles coming from my left. I look up and find Emmett leaning against the door jamb of the lobby, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Hey Tinkerbella, did I just catch you in a walk of shame?" Then his face changes into something that looks like shock as he shouts, "Oh, shit! Aren't you engaged?"

I can't help the laugh that escapes me when I answer him. "Yes Emmett, I'm engaged. No this isn't a walk of shame, because nothing happened. So, I have nothing to be ashamed about. I passed out at Edward's and woke up in my clothes. End of story. Have a good day, Em," I say over my shoulder, effectively closing the subject.

I let myself in the room and head for the shower. I'm out in record time. I feel anxious and a little excited, which is strange because I have no idea where we are even going. I dress in my favorite cut off jeans, a tank top, and my ruffled, black, low, Converse sneakers. I throw my hair up in a messy knot and head out to the diner. I realize that I have no idea when I have to be out of the room, so I stop the lobby to talk to Emmett.

"What's check out time around here, Em? I'm supposed to be going with Eddie to pick up the part for my car. So, I was just wondering if I should check out before we leave?"

He smiles at me with his huge dimples when he answers me. "Well Tink, since we aren't at capacity, I suppose it would be okay for you to stay in there until your car is ready."

I run around the side of the counter and give him a hug before I head for the door. "Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate it. See you when I get back."

For a girl stuck in the middle of no where with a broken down car, and a delayed wedding, I was in a really good mood. I felt like I was almost skipping across the parking lot to the diner. As I got to the door, I saw Edward at the counter talking to Rose. Jeez, they were beautiful. Edward's bronze hair was sticking out in every imaginable direction, and it looks perfect. Sex hair was the only way to describe it. He was wearing gray cargo shorts with a Superman t-shirt and blue checked Vans without socks. He was like my fucking high school fantasy come to life.

Edward holds a Styrofoam travel mug out and he whispers to me, "How's the head, Bella? Do you need some Advil or is coffee enough?" He looks worried, and I find it cute for some reason.

"I'm good. The shower made me feel a lot better, so the coffee should do it. Are you ready to go?" I ask as Rose approaches us with a to-go bag.

She looks at me with a knowing smirk that I have grown to love. "Bella, these are my famous breakfast burritos. They are good and greasy and proven to cure even the worst hang over. Eat them in good health." Rose says with a wink.

We thank Rose and head out the door. Edward opens the passenger door of his car, and I get butterflies in my stomach as I sit down. I reach over and push the driver's side door open for him. When he gets in, he looks at me with a very serious expression on his angel face.

"Bella, I have never allowed anyone to eat in my car before, please don't make me regret it." I search his face for any sign that he is fucking with me, but I find none. I take the napkins out of the bag and hand him three before I claim the rest for myself. Edward starts the car and a very familiar song beats out of the speakers..._ "Now here's a little story I've got to tell, About three bad brothers you know so well, it started way back in history with Adrock, M.C.A., and me - Mike D."... _Edward is playing The Beastie Boys and I know it's going to be a fan-fucking-tastic voyage!

We eat our burritos in silence, and I must admit that I did feel better after I was done. Rose is the hang over whisperer. I watch as the desert highway passes outside the window and then I remember I have no idea where we were headed.

"Edward, I know I should have probably asked this before we left, but where are we going?"

He laughed out loud and it might as well have been angels singing, because it sounded that good. What is happening to me? There is no way I can be falling for this guy! Had my car not broken down, I would be married to Jake already. "We are heading to the paradise vacation resort known as Barstow. It is the most popular rest stop between southern California and Las Vegas. It has the busiest In-n-Out Burger in the country and it is the closest place to Baker with an auto parts shop." There is a joke in there somewhere, but I'm just not sure what I'm missing. I don't remember any resort when I passed this way before.

"Are you sure there's a resort town back this way? I don't remember anything like that from when I passed through here." I must look puzzled, be cause he erupts with laughter.

"I'm joking Bella. Barstow is definitely not a resort. But it does have the busiest In-n-Out in the country, and I am taking you there for lunch."

He is way to excited to eat more junk food, and I'm not sure my stomach can take any more grease. Although, if there is one thing I've learned from my time in San Diego, it is to never turn down an In-n-Out burger. "Sounds like you have this all planned out, but I think if I eat anymore I may not fit into my wedding dress."

"Bella, you are sort of perfect. If the dress doesn't fit, get a new one," he says with a straight face, and I find myself speechless, so I stop talking. 'Time to get ill' plays in the background and the silence is comfortable. So comfortable in fact that I must of dozed off, because the next thing I know Edward is nudging me awake.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, we're here."

My eyes flutter open at the sound of his voice, and I smile for no reason at all. The sun is bright and it is ridiculously hot. Any and all of my exposed skin is sticking to the leather seats of Edward's car. He looks amused with my discomfort, and when I speak I know that I am throwing more attitude at him than he deserves.

"What is it with you guys and the Disney references? I don't look like Sleeping Beauty or Tinkerbell. I'm sweating like a pig and my thighs are stuck to this seat. Are we going into the store, or are you just going to sit here and stare at me all day?"

Now he really is amused, he throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Get out of the car, Bella. Before I leave you and your bad mood in here while I go in and talk to Mike without you."

He moves to get out of the car and I grab for his arm. "I'm sorry Eddie, I'm just hot. Let's get this show on the road."

"Apology accepted. Come on, if you're really good I'll buy you a milkshake," he says with a smirk.

We buy the part Edward needed to fix my car, and ten minutes later we are pulling up to the biggest In-n-Out Burger I've ever seen. Edward is acting as if it's Disneyland. He is out of the car and around to my side before I even have a chance to take my seat belt off. It's like a comedy skit! He pulls me out and the seat belt snaps me back against the seat. It takes three tries before I get out, and we are falling over with laughter. We go inside, and I find a table while he orders for us.

We eat in silence for a few minutes and then Edward speaks up. "So what's your story, Bella? I mean, for a girl who missed her own wedding you don't seem to mind much."

Despite my mouth full of chocolate shake, I answer him. "Yeah, well, Jake and I have been together since we were kids, so this is just the next logical step. It isn't a big deal, really. There aren't even guests, just 2 friends that came to sign for us as witnesses." I shrug and he looks perplexed.

"But isn't it supposed to be special? I mean you're vowing your heart and your life to him for as long as you live. Don't you want your family there? I can't imagine that he doesn't feel like the luckiest bastard alive to have you choose him."

Again, I search his face for any sign that he is fucking with me, but there is none. "Well I suppose he is, it was his idea after all. He really wants to seal the deal. I guess I'm just not a fairytale ending kind of girl."

"Well what kind of girl are you?" His green eyes burn a whole straight to my heart and I fear I won't be able to answer him, but I do.

"Um, I guess I'm the kind of girl that dreams about driving across the country searching for what life is supposed to be, because her real life is completely ordinary and unsatisfying. What about you Eddie, what kind of boy are you?"

"I'm the kind of boy that co-pilots a beautiful girl's drive across the country!" he says as he laughs so hard that milkshake drips down his chin.

"Well that sounds like fun! I hope you find a beautiful girl in need of a co-pilot, because that car of yours is too sexy to sit at home alone."

The rest of the meal is spent in silence, though it feels like there is so much more to say. We make our way back to the car, and I see that there is an outlet shopping mall across the parking lot. I nearly lose my shit. "Edward..." I start and I bat my eyelashes at him"...what are the chances that you are going to let me go to that outlet mall and buy stuff?"

I can tell that he is trying not to laugh, because he won't look me in the eye and his face is turning red. "Bella, if you go into those stores we are never going to get back to the garage to fix your car. It's your car, so I guess it's up to you."

I grab his hand and pull him towards the car and squeal. "Just one store, Edward. I swear I'll be fast, but I will never forgive myself if I don't at least look in that Coach outlet!" Now, I'm practically jumping up and down.

"Fine Bella, let's go," he says with a smile, and I refrain from hugging him.

One hour and $400 later, I have a new wallet and new sunglasses and Edward has a new belt. We make our way back to the car and head back to Baker.

I know that as soon as we get back, Edward will fix my car and I will drive to Vegas to meet up with Jake. It is likely that I will never see Edward, Rose, or Emmett again. The thought makes me sad. _Will they miss me, or am I just another passer by? _I think about this until we pull up in front of Edward's garage, and he turns to me with a storm in his eyes. "Thanks for coming with me today. Without you I would still be in need of a brown belt."

"My pleasure, Edward. I'm gonna go pack up my stuff. Will you let me know when you're done here?" I say as I get out of the car.

"Of course, Bella. Give me about an hour and a half. I'll have Emmett call your room when I'm done." The look on his face is strange. It's like he is trying to keep his true emotion to himself. The funny thing is, it was exactly what I was doing.

When I go back to my room I realize that packing will be easy, because I never unpacked. I pick up my mess in the bathroom and decide that I would shower again. When I dress I come across my SDSU baseball cap and decide that it would be the perfect little gift to leave with Edward as a "thank you." He has gone out of his way to help me, and I want to make sure that he knows I appreciate it. Well that and also the fact that I thought he would look totally fucking sexy in my Aztec hat! Cra_p, I have to get out of here before I tie Edward up and take him with me._ That would be a bad decision because I am going to get married as soon as I leave here, and I don't think that Jake is going to let me keep Edward in the spare bedroom. But man, wouldn't that be wonderful? The sound of a phone ringing brings me out of my musings and the pounding of my heart tells me that my time here is up.

"Hello?" It comes out as barely a whisper.

"Hey, Bella! Edward says that he will be done in about 5 minutes. Do you need some help with your bags?" His voice booms through the phone, and it let's me know that the sadness I'm feeling is wrong. I should be happy that my car is fixed and that I am finally going to get to see Las Vegas.

"Yeah Emmett, that would be great. I'm ready whenever you are." I do my best impersonation of a happy girl.

90 seconds later there is a knock on my door, and I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding, before I walk to the door and let Emmett in. "Thanks for doing this Emmett, I would have had to make two trips if I did it alone."

"Not a problem Bella, I'm here to help. I'll meet you down in the lobby when you're ready," he says as he grabs my bags and walks out the door.

I take a last look around, scanning the room to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything. I don't see any stray items, so I pick up my purse and my hat and close the door behind me. Down in the lobby, I settle my bill with Emmett and thank him again for his hospitality. He assures me that I am welcome anytime and pulls me into a bear hug before I head out into the scorching afternoon sun. I can see Edward standing next to my car and my heart totally fucking stops at the sight. He is still wearing his gray cargo shorts, but his shirt is MIA. His golden torso glistens in the sun and the smirk is back full force. _Yup, he caught me ogling the goods... again. At this rate he should charge me extra._

"So, how's my baby? Is she ready to get back on the road?" I ask, praying that he will not mention my wandering eyes.

"Do you doubt my mad skills? I'm a little insulted. Hurt even. Your car is as good as new, Baby girl," he says as he holds the keys out for me to take.

I give a girly squeal and finally let my self hug him. Bad idea, because now I don't want to let him go. I peel myself away before it gets weird, and I know that it's time for me to hit the road.

"So, Eddie, how much do I owe you for the miracle you just performed?" I ask in a smart ass tone. He hands me an itemized bill, and explains the listed charges, and I hand him my credit card. When he gives me my card and receipt I swear I can feel the air around us change. I'm not sure what he is holding back, but I know that I have to get out of there before my words change my life. At that very moment I remember that I am holding my hat.

"Um Edward, I really hope you know how much I appreciate everything you did for me. I know that most people wouldn't have gone through all the trouble. I want to give you something, and don't try to stop me because it's not a big deal at all," I say as fast as I can, and I hold the hat out to him before he can stop me. "This is from my school, and I thought it could, you know, keep the sun out of your eyes."

He looks genuinely surprised, and this pleases me. "Thanks Bella! I love it and now I'll have something to remember the crazy girl that came barreling through town and stole a whole weekend of my life away!" He laughs his angel's song laugh and nudges me with his elbow. I turn to him and hug him again before getting into my car and driving away. He waves until I can no longer see him in my rear view mirror, and that is the image that I add to the story of my life. I know that I will never forget Edward Cullen.

* * *

_So before this goes too far_

_Let me tell you what you are_

_You're amazing, I'm attracted_

_But I'm terribly distracted_

_And I'm trying to be verbal_

_And I'm back into this circle_

_Because I just found someone special_

_And that's really something special_

_If you knew me_

_Nice to meet you_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_And even if you want me to stay here_

_I'm telling you right now_

_I should leave_

_Before I get to changing my mind, dear_

_I hope you understand what I mean_

**_Nice to Meet You Anyway~Gavin DeGraw_**

***BETA NOTE: **Hello everyone! Since I'm responsible for uploading all the chapters, I just wanted to give a heads up that I am running away from home. *Gasp* Not really, just going on a little but much overdue vaca. The next chapter will update when I return, after Feb. 1st. I hope this chapter can tide you all over till then. Please do not kill Jac in my absence. It's not her fault she can neither spell correctly or use proper punctuation. She would like to blame the San Diego Unifies School District. Thanks for reading, and show Jac all the love she deserves!


	5. Shattered Glass

A/N: And... we're back folks! Did you miss us? Well, we missed you ;)

Let's all welcome the beta extraordinaire, **Maxipoo, **back from her vacation from hell... sorry you had to go through that. I hope you learned your lesson, never leave town again. Lol. As always thank you for your brain power... without you, I'd be a big jumbled mess. Seriously.

Big smoochy kisses to my pre reader lovelies: **Bella's Executioner, Becky Boodles, Britta Kirk, Jaime Arkin and my sister Rachael ;)**

**Queen Stephenie **owns all... I'm just borrowing her toys!

Now... the moment you've all been waiting for... well the non citrus moment you've all been waiting for... LET'S GO TO VEGAS, BABY!

* * *

**Chapter 4~ Shattered Glass**

**BPOV**

_Is it absolutely ridiculous that I feel sad to be leaving Baker behind?_ There is a heaviness in my chest that I have no explanation for. I need to get to Jake, and then I'll be fine. The drive into Vegas is short and my excitement grows as the city comes into view. I head toward the Eiffel Tower because I'm getting married in Paris baby! It's a dream come true for me to have my wedding under the beautiful tower and with such a small wedding party, I actually have the option. I park my car in the garage and make my way inside the hotel, leaving my bags for Jake to come get later. I am blown away by the beauty of it all. I have never stayed here before, and I really want to take a look around. I decide to call Jake and let him know I'm here, he might want to join me.

_Hey this is Jake, leave a message!_ It's strange that Jake isn't answering the phone. Maybe he's in the shower. I head for the bay of elevators so I can go up and surprise him.

I get to the room and notice that the door is stuck open. A look around tells me that a piece of clothing is keeping the door from shutting properly. I pick it up and realize that it's Jake's shirt. The black out curtains make the room really dark. The room seems empty until my eyes adjust to the darkness. I see that Jake is actually asleep in the bed. I make my way to the foot of the bed, planning on climbing in with him. I stop short, because I see that he is not alone. I can feel that my mouth is hanging open, but I don't have the presence of mind to close it.

_No one is going to fucking believe this. Hell, I don't even fucking believe this._ I do the only thing I can think of and take my cell phone out of my pocket. I turn it on and load up the camera. The flash lights up the room, and I get a better look at the tangle of limbs on the bed. The blonde woman is laying on her back, completely nude except for the sheet tangled around her waist. Jake is on his stomach with his head on her toned abdomen. I'm going to need this picture because, like I said, no one is ever going to believe this! I continue to stand there and Jake's eyes flutter open. I give him a moment, and I see the exact second that realization sets in. He moves to sit up, and I put my hand up to stop him. Surprisingly he stops and doesn't even try to speak. He just stares at me. I lower my hand and utter the only 6 words that fit this fucked up moment.

"I hope it was worth it."

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I run to my car, and throw my phone in one of the hotel trash cans as I go out the door. I don't want to have to ignore calls from Jake for the rest of my life. I swear it felt like my car hugged me when I got in. When I put the key in the ignition, the song that blared from the speakers caused my tears to finally fall. Damn Paramore for owning my heart!

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

I can't believe this is happening to me. _What am I supposed to do now?_ The plan was to get married, go home with Jake and live happily ever after. Now, I literally have no one. I don't want to go back to Washington. I want to go back to California. I'm going home and San Diego is my home. I'm going to go back and make a life for myself. I'm going to get my apartment back and find a job. I'm going to enroll in graduate school because I'm fucking brilliant, and I owe it to myself. There, now I have a plan. No one is going to stop me from carrying it out. I will never give my power away again.

I don't know how long I've been driving, but it must be longer than I realize, because I am now back where I started. I can see the diner and the sign with the big yellow sea shell. They are all there, Rose, Emmett, and Edward. They are living their lives unaware that I am here, broken and lost. _Would they care if I told them? Would they give me their sympathy and their comfort?_ If I went back I wouldn't be alone. I need to _not_ be alone. I want to tell someone what happened to me. I want someone to know that my life as I know it is over. I want to be told that my plan is a good one and that my feelings are valid. I am not sad, I am mad. I'm mad that I wasted my time. I'm mad that I gave up my life and took his life on as my own. I'm mad that my friends have long since abandoned me because they stopped recognizing me.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I scream at no one. "FUCK YOU, JAKE! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID!" I choke on my sobs as I pull into the parking lot of the motel, and my car steers itself towards Edward's room. I know that I shouldn't bring my troubles to him, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I miss his eyes, and I want him to sing to me.

Before I can change my mind I am out of the car and running across the lot to the door that I know will lead me to him. I raise my hand to knock, and I swear that a swarm of butterflies has taken up residence in my stomach. When he opens the door the look on his face is one of shock. Damn, he is as beautiful as I remember. I must look like a hot mess from crying. I know that I am red and swollen, but when he speaks... None of that matters.

"Gorgeous? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What are you doing back here?"

"Slow down Eddie, I've just had my heart broken, and my brain isn't functioning correctly. Can I come in?" I ask, giving him the best smile I can muster.

He moves aside so that I can go in and with his hand on the small of my back, he guides me to the couch. "What happened, Bella?"

"Do you want to hear the part where I found my fiancee in bed with a blonde whore? Or do you want to hear the part where I had no where else to go but here? Take your pick Edward, because I guess it's basically the same story. They both end with my broken heart." I try blinking away my tears but it's no use.

"Wait a minute! You caught your fiancee in bed with someone else? The guy you were going there to marry? How did that happen? B, I'm so confused right now. And you're back." He ends his rant with a smile that almost makes me forget that my heart hurts.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips, because he is so beautiful. "Yes, I'm back. I was hoping that you could take a few hours and babysit me while I drink my troubles away."

Edward laughs out loud and I swear it makes my tears dry. "Sure thing, Baby Girl. Let me call Emmett and see if he has anything we can drink. I'm sure he does."

An hour later Edward and I are sitting on the floor, leaning against his couch. I am half a bottle of vodka into my pity party, and I am feeling much better. Edward has taken a few shots at my insistence, but he is mostly sober and even that doesn't stop me from saying what I say next.

"Edward, I have a confession to make," I say, trying not to look at him. I can feel his eyes on me but, I can't bring myself to stop talking. "I have a giant size crush on you, Eddie. I have never, ever, even seen anyone as pretty as you in real life. And I know I may regret this tomorrow, but I think I'm going to kiss you now."

Edward is laughing again. "Beautiful girl, what are you talking about? If you kiss me, you won't regret it tomorrow. I promise you that."

I get up on my knees and move close enough to touch him. I cradle his face in my hands and rest my forehead against his and whisper to him, "Be very still... don't move."

From where my hands are I feel the smile on his face, but he doesn't move away. _That's a good thing isn't it? _I can't fucking believe that I'm doing this, but I am. I press my lips to his and it's magic. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. My fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck and he hisses and pulls away.

"Ouch... B, that's attached to me you know?"

I smile and run my hands from his neck down his shoulders to his chest. I grab fistfuls of his t-shirt, and use it to pull him back to me. I run my tongue across his bottom lip silently asking for entry and he obliges. This kiss is soft, and I am trying to memorize every second of it. The feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his teeth as he bites my bottom lip gently. His arms tighten around my waist, and I push slightly on his chest trying to make him lay back, but he stays upright. I push again and his lips leave mine and make their way across my jaw to my ear.

"Baby girl, stop. You won't regret the kissing but I can't guarantee you won't regret it if we go any further."

I drop my head to his shoulder, and I can't help the tears that fall as the rejection washes over me. "Please Edward. Please, I'm empty. I don't want to be empty anymore. Just for tonight, please."

Edward lifts me from the floor easily and walks towards his bedroom, and I pray that I'm about to get what I want. He sits me on the edge of the bed, and takes a step back from me. He looks in my eyes as he reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head. He walks back to the bed and kneels in front of me. His hands go to the hem of my shirt as he asks permission with his eyes. I lift my arms over my head, and he pulls it from my body.

"Bella, lay down with me." He says it and it isn't a question, so I move my self up to the pillows and lay down. Edward follows me and when he is comfortable he opens his arms, and my tears start to fall again. "Come here, Angel. There is no crying in my bed sweet girl. Just be here with me now. Close your eyes, it's going to be okay."

I curl my body around him and close my eyes. Calm washes over me as his fingers wipe my tears away before they brush through my hair. I feel him press his lips to my chin, and he makes his way across my jaw to my ear and down to the hollow of my throat. He leaves a trail of fire as he goes and it feels so fucking good. He places a kiss over my heart and then lays back on the pillow and pulls me to him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you while you're drunk, Gorgeous," he whispers into my hair, before he presses his lips to my head. "I won't be another bad thing that happened to you this summer."

"You don't want me?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbow so that I can look in his eyes. "I can leave if you want me to."

"Bella, I don't want you to leave and believe me... I want you. I just want it to be something you can enjoy, not just a drunken almost memory. Does that makes sense?" He rubs my back and holds me tighter.

"It makes sense Eddie, but it sucks! UGHHHH!" I scream in frustration. I hide my face in his chest and hope he can't see that I'm crying again.

"Stay with me, Baby Girl," he whispers just as my eyes flutter shut and sleep takes over.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I wake up and the pounding in my head is overshadowed by the fact that I am laying in Edward's arms. I look around and decide that I need to go out to my car to get my tooth brush and a change of clothes so I can shower. I look at Edward and try to decide the best plan of action for getting out of bed and not waking him up. His eyelashes fan out casting a shadow on his cheeks, and his lips are slightly parted. His rhythmic breathing threatens to hypnotize me if I stare to long. I lift his hand from around my waist and lay it gently on the mattress behind me. I hold my breath while I slide out of bed. I stand and do a silent cheer that my mission was successful. I start to exit the room and realize that I am still wearing my shorts and bra but I have no shirt on. I decide to just throw Edward's shirt on. It's about three sizes too big but it's comfy and it smells like him. So the pros out weigh the cons. I step into my shoes and close the door quietly behind me.

The air outside is warm, but the breeze carries a slight chill with it. I make my way across the parking lot to my car. As push the key in the lock of the trunk, I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I know I will find inside. Just as I expect, I see the white garment bag that holds my wedding gown safe from any elements of destruction that may be hiding in the small dark space that houses it. _Is there some kind of a garment bag I can get to fit around my heart?_ I could have really fucking used one a few hours ago. I never want to see the dress again. It is beautiful and I had spent countless hours looking through vintage shops until I found one that I thought was meant to be mine. Now the thought of opening the bag makes me nauseous. I look to my left and catch a glimpse of a large metal trash bin that looks like it may have once carried hazardous material inside. I imagine myself throwing the dress into it and tears spill down my face as I realize that I am going home alone. Not with a husband as I had originally planned. Now, I'm mad again. I stalk over to the huge bin and stare into it. It's empty, and it reminds me of a night at the beach with my roommates. We had lit a fire and sat on top of a picnic table roasting marshmallows over the flames. A plan is hatched in my brain and I start to drag the bin towards my car. The stupid thing is heavy, so I give up about half way and start walking back to my car. Before I get there, I am startled by a voice coming out of the darkness.

"Hey Tink? Um what are you doing?"

"Crap Emmett! You scared me!" I can barely get the words out.

He laughs as he steps closer and is bathed in the yellow light of the street lamp. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm about to have a little wedding dress bonfire. Care to join me?"

He laughs long and hard before he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious? You're going to burn some one's wedding dress?"

"Not some one's, mine. And yes I'm going to set my wedding dress on fire. Do you have a lighter or some matches? Oh and marshmallows! We can totally roast marshmallows!" I'm clapping my hands and bouncing up and down when I hear Edward's door open. I turn to see him standing there, bare chested, with a look of confusion on his beautiful face.

Emmett breaks the silence because it is obvious that Edward and I are not going to. "Hey Eddie! Man, get your ass over here! We're about to have ourselves a wedding dress bonfire! Do you have any marshmallows?"

Edward makes his way over to us, still wearing a mask of confusion. "What the hell? Did you just say you were having a wedding dress bonfire? What does that even mean, Em? B, what the hell?"

I giggle at his high pitched voice. I take a step towards him, cradle his face in my hands and I whisper with the straightest face I can manage, "It means I'm going to set my wedding dress on fire, and I'd really like it if I could roast marshmallows as well. I need matches and some marshmallows. Can you go grab those for me, Sweet Face?"

Edward puts his hands over mine and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they are like green flames staring back at me. He pulls my hands from his face and swallows loudly. He turns and walks away without saying a word. Emmett and I look at each other before I shout at him. "So does that mean you have them?"

Without turning around he yells back, "Yes, B! I have matches and marshmallows! Let's get this party started!" An unexpected voice breaks the silence after Edward's door shuts, and Emmett gasps beside me.

"What the hell is all the noise out here? It's two in the morning for crying out loud!" It is Rosalie in a pink tank top and boxers, looking like she just stepped out of a fucking Victoria's Secret catalogue.

"Aw babe! We're sorry, we're just excited. Bella is about to set her wedding dress on fire because her douche bag fiancee slept with a skank in Vegas, and Eddie went to get her some marshmallows!" he explains, all dimples and teeth.

Rose comes running over to us screaming all the way. "Well why the fuck didn't you say so? Em, go get the trash can." Emmett walks away and Rosalie pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella, but hey at least you didn't marry the fucker, right?"

I hug her back and try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. "That's exactly what I think Rose. It doesn't suck any less, though." Edward walks up at that moment, still bare chested. He's carrying a bag of marshmallows, some wire hangers, a bottle of wine, and a box of matches. The smirk on his face makes my knees weak, and when I grab Rose's arm for support, I hear her chuckle under her breath.

"Get your asses over here! Let's set some shit on fire!" We all turn and see that Emmett putting the trash can in front of his truck and openimg the tailgate for us to sit on.

Rose and Edward make their way over to him while I turn back to my car to get the dress. I'm grateful to have a minute alone to collect myself. I can hear my new friends laughing, and I know that it is time to move on. I pull the bag out of the trunk, and I have a memory of 16 year old Jake smiling at me._ I'm going to marry you one day, Bells. We are meant to be_. A single tear trickles down my cheek as I make my way over to Emmett's truck.

I step up to the trash can, and Edward grabs my hand. "You don't have to do this, Bella. We can roast marshmallows on something else." His eyes are pleading with me, and his face is concerned.

"I want to do this, Edward. It's closure, and I need it." I unzip the garment bag and gently pull out what was meant to be my wedding dress. Rose gasps and covers her mouth.

"Bella it's beautiful! Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sure, Rose. Let's do this thing." I turn to Edward and hold my hand out. "Give me the matches and step back, Cullen." I drop my dress into the bin and I hear Rose sigh loudly. I strike the match and hold it high above the bin. "Good bye, Jake. I hope you find your happiness, since it obviously wasn't me." I drop the match and feel the tears burn my eyes.

Emmett straightens out the hangers and passes them around. Edward opens the bag of marshmallows and sticks them on the ends of the wires. We hold them over the rim as the flames rise up to meet us. Emmett is practically jumping up and down with excitement and Rose still looks upset about the dress. I feel an arm drape across my shoulder and I look up to see Edward staring into the flames. The red glow illuminates his beautiful face, and I can't take my eyes off of him. I lean into him, and he squeezes my shoulder. We eat in silence. I watch as Emmett and Rose feed each other, laughing and kissing. Eventually he sweeps her up and runs home with her in his arms. I hear her squeal as the door slams shut. Edward sits on the tailgate of the truck and pulls me to stand between his legs. With my back to his chest I sink back into him and his arms tighten around my waist. His chin is resting on my shoulder when he finally breaks the silence.

"Are you okay, Bella? I'm not sure this was the best way to get your closure. I get that you need it, but this was kind of extreme. Don't you think?" His breath fans out against my neck and it makes me shiver.

I can't answer him, because my tears are falling freely now, and I don't want him to hear the emotion in my voice. We stand like that for a few minutes but soon the silence is too much for him, and Edward turns me around to face him. His face is surprised at first and then it softens to something sad and concerned. He uses his thumbs to brush the tears off of my cheeks, and I lose myself in his gentle touches. I take a deep breath and wind my arms around his neck. Before he can stop me I press my lips to his. I know the kiss is needy, but he doesn't stop me. He puts his hands under my arms and easily lifts me up on to his lap. He moves back further into the truck bed and I straddle his thighs. His kiss becomes hungry as he pulls me down against his body. I can feel his need for me through my jeans and I am praying that he won't stop again. All too soon, he pushes me away .

"Gorgeous, if you want to stop you have to tell me now." His voice is low and comes out in a rush with his labored breathing.

I run both my hands through his hair while I look him in the eye, and push myself harder down onto him. "Why Edward, you don't think I plan on taking advantage of you right here in the back of Emmett's truck do you?" I say with a lifted eyebrow and the smirk that I picked up from him.

He chuckles and looks up at me through his lashes. "Fuck, I was hoping you would."

Without warning I jump out of the truck and run back over to my own car. I yank open the passenger side door and dig through my glove compartment. Then I see it, the small foil square that is my golden fucking ticket into Edward's pants. I grab my blanket from the back seat and slam the door. I run back to Emmett's truck and find Edward drinking straight from the wine bottle. I throw the blanket at him and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"You cold or something, Beautiful?" he asks as I jump back into the truck and pull the tailgate closed.

I pull him up so that we are both standing and I smooth the blanket out on the floor of the truck bed before I answer him. "No Eddie, but I'm not especially fond of gravel embedded in any part of my body." I push him down on his butt and stand over him with one foot on the outside of each of his thighs. He gapes at me as I produce the foil packet from my back pocket and toss it to him.

He lets out a loud sigh and reaches up to grab my hips and pull me back into his lap. I wrap my legs around his waist as my tongue peeks out to taste the soft spot below his ear. The groan that comes from his chest is enough for me to continue what I'm doing. His arms wrap tightly around my back and he twists us until I find myself on my back. He hovers over me with a smile that takes my breath away and he whispers, "Emmett is gonna kick my ass."

* * *

_Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed?_

_Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?_

_Poor baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?_

_If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet_

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gon' want me back_

_When your life falls apart like shattered glass_

_Glass, glass, glass_

_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?_

_Do you find yourself still calling my name?_

_Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?_

_I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am_

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gon' want me back_

_When your life falls apart like shattered glass_

_Glass, glass, glass, glass, like glass._

**_Shattered Glass ~ Britney Spears_**


	6. Teenage Dream

**A/N: **Poor, poor Bella. Who knew Jake even had it in him?

As usual, infinite thanks to **Maxipoo**, my beta lovelie:) and the pre reading goddesses that are **Bella's Exequtioner, Jaime Arkin, Britta Kirk, my sis Rachael & my wifey Becky Boodles. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You all make me so smiley ;) **

All things Twilight are brought to you by the letters **S **& **M**... and she's got the money to prove it ;)

***Lemon Meringue Pie warning. If you're allergic to citrus, skip the first part of this chappy!***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5~Teenage Dream**

**BPOV**

For the second time in twenty four hours I am in disbelief. I can feel Edward's muscles flexing under my fingers, his breath on my neck. If I wasn't perfectly aware that we are in the bed of Emmett's truck, I'd swear it was heaven. There are no words, just soft touches and unintelligible sounds that flow between us, not meant for anyone but ourselves. Edward braces himself on his elbow and his other hand caresses my thigh, holding it tight around his waist. His movements are slow and fluid, he fills me perfectly, and I am no longer empty. My legs begin to tremble as my release builds, my whole body is on fire.

"Edward." I breathe. "Look at me, Edward. Be here with me, please." His grip on my thigh loosens and he stares down at me.

"I'm here, Beautiful. Can't you feel me? I'm here." He barely pushes the words past his perfect lips before pressing his forehead to mine.

I swear to God I see stars, and I think I scream. I feel Edward's movements quicken before his hold on me tightens and he bites my shoulder. For some strange reason I start to giggle, and I can't stop. Edward falls onto his back and pulls me to him. "Well that's not the reaction I was hoping for... At all," he says. I hear him chuckle when he places a kiss to the top of my head.

I know that we should talk about what just happened, but I really just want to enjoy the feeling coursing through my body right now. Edward is drawing patterns on my back with his finger. I'm lying across his chest and I feel our breaths begin to even out. His voice breaks the silence before I can even form a coherent thought.

"I don't think we should fall asleep here, Bella. Unless of course you won't mind a lifetime of ridiculous teasing from Emmett's twelve year old alter ego." Edward moves his hand from my back to my hair and pulls my head back so that I am looking him right in the eyes. "That was amazing, by the way. Thank you."

It doesn't escape my notice that his statement implies me being around for a lifetime to endure said ridicule. I know it's time to get up, but I don't want to leave our little bubble. I don't want to have the post sex "where do we go from here" talk. I just want to tuck myself under his arm and never come out again. I feel safe here and it's the only place that makes sense for me to be. It's easy here, and I can be anyone I want. Edward doesn't know anything about me except that my heart and my car both broke down recently. He fixed my car, maybe now he could fix my heart. All too soon, Edward sits up and pulls me with him. He picks up the shirt I was wearing and places it over my head. I push my arms through the sleeves with a dramatic sigh. Edward gathers my shorts and underwear, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. In a flash, he stands and jumps out of the truck.

"C'mon Bella!" he yells as he runs back towards the motel.

I sit, staring at his beautiful back, as the first rays of the morning sun begin to shine. I have to laugh because I'm sitting in the back of a truck, in nothing but a t-shirt, at five in the morning. And then it happens. Rose walks out of her room in her uniform, looking ready for the day. I start to believe that she won't see me, but that's just wishful thinking. She stares at me for a second before a wide smile almost splits her beautiful face in half.

"Hey, Bella. Fantastic morning, isn't it?" she asks with the obviously hereditary smirk on her face. "So... did you and Edward test out the shocks on Em's truck last night or what?"

I can feel that my face is bright red, and I can also see Edward behind Rose laughing at me. I wrap the blanket around myself and open the tailgate. I climb out as carefully as I can, trying desperately not to flash her. "Um, the shocks are good, Rose... And yes, this is about the best morning I've had in awhile. As a matter of fact, I'm not really ready for it to end so I'm gonna head on back inside." I squeeze her shoulders as I skip past her. "Have a good day, Rosalie!"

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

Edward stands in his door way laughing his ass off, and I can't help but laugh with him._ Did I mention he is beautiful?_ In the dawning sun light, after amazing sex, he is fucking gorgeous. I'm a little jealous of myself from last night. _Does that make me insane?_ I skip passed him, too and go straight into his room to lay down. I jump onto the bed and try to smother myself with a pillow. I feel the bed dip under Edward's weight, and I wait for him to speak.

"Bella, are you okay? Don't be embarrassed, I've caught Rose and Emmett much less clothed than you were," he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, but did you catch them in your car? We were in _their_ truck Edward! She's going to tell Emmett. Remember what you said about the lifetime of ridicule? I don't want my lifetime ridiculed!" I shout with the pillow still over my face.

Edward pulls the pillow from my face and kisses my forehead. "What does all this mean, Beautiful? I had a good time last night, a really good time, but what's next? Are you going home? I don't even know where your home is."

I am acutely aware that I am still only wearing his shirt as I pull him to lay down with me. "That was a lot of questions, Eddie. First of all, I had a good time too. I was really happy to be here with you. Second of all, I don't know what's next. And lastly, I don't know where my home is either. I was supposed to be married and on my way back to Washington by now, remember? So, I guess I can basically do what ever I want to do now. And right now I want to sleep. Would you like to sleep with me, Edward?" I wag my eyebrows at him.

He did the angels in heaven laugh again, and I try really hard to keep a straight face. "Sure, how could I refuse an invitation like that." Edward moves to lay down and throws the blanket haphazardly over us both. "Sweet dreams, beautiful girl. I'm really glad you're here." That's the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I wake up in Edward's bed again, this time I'm alone. I grab his pillow and bring to my face, taking in as much of his scent as I can. A piece of paper crinkles against my nose and makes me giggle. I pull it away from my face and see that it is a note from Edward. I let out a very girly squeal as I read it.

_Bella,_

_You looked so peaceful that I just couldn't wake you. I'm heading out to the garage to get some work done. Make yourself comfortable... Mi casa es su casa!_

_P.S. That was corny, right?_

_Edward_

I can't help but smile at his little joke, before I jump up and and run in to take a shower. The bathroom isn't the standard hotel bathroom I expected. It has a large shower stall and fluffy navy towels folded on the shelf. As the water heats up, the scent of Edward's bodywash envelopes me. All of a sudden, I can't wait to bathe with his stuff. When I'm finished I step out and grab one of his towels to dry off. In that moment, I realize I have no clean clothes here. I make an executive decision to borrow some of Edward's clothes. This decision allows me to snoop around a little bit, I have to find the clothes after all. The first drawer I open has socks in it, so I close it. I don't think I need socks. The next one has underwear and beaters in it. As I stare at the underwear, I realize that it may be the only thing of his that will fit me. Since I know it will drive him crazy, I pull out a pair of gray and red knit boxers and a gray beater. The clothes smell like Edward as a pull them on. I have to fold the boxers a few times so they will stay up, and I tie a knot at the back of the tank top so it falls just above my navel. I glance at myself in the mirror. _Yeah I look hot._ With my hair in a messy bun, I slip my feet into my shoes and set off to find Eddie.

I find him where he was the first time I laid eyes on him, under a car. I stop in front of him with my feet on either side of his and kick his boot. "What ya doin' under there, Eddie?"

"Well, good afternoon Sleepy head. I'm just trying to catch up on some work from yesterday," he says as he slides himself out from under the car and sits up to look at me. "Not that I don't love it, but do you mind telling me what the hell you're wearing?"

I look down at myself even though I know exactly what he's talking about. "What do you mean? It's all I could find that would fit me, I didn't think you would want me walking to my car wrapped in a towel." I pout as I tug on the hem of the tank top.

"No, I do not want you walking around in a towel. I thought that if you were up for it, we could hang out with Rosie and Em. Maybe head down to the bar and have some fun. You can't really go in that, now can you?"

I laugh out loud at the look on his face. "Why not, Edward? Do I look that bad? I think it's pretty hot," I say with a wink.

Edward wipes his hands on his coveralls before he covers his face. "Aww Bella! You're killing me here! Get the hell inside and put some clothes on, please!"

"Fine. If I am actually killing you, I will go get dressed." I stomp back to my car and take my bag out and drag it back to Edward's room. I make it about half way, before I hear a very obnoxious cat call. I look up to see Emmett walking towards me. I want to melt into the street! I try to walk faster, but there is no way I'm going to get past him.

"Hey, Bells! Wait up! I heard a rumor you and Ed were getting down in the back of my truck. Say it ain't so!" His hands are on my shoulders, effectively stopping my escape.

I cover my face with my hands and can't stop the laughter that escapes from my lips. "I'm so sorry, Emmett! It was completely unplanned... And so completely hot! I hope you're not mad. Can I buy you a drink later to make up for it?" What happened next was so surprising to me that I was actually speechless. Emmett picks me up and spins me around, then he places back on my feet and kisses my forehead.

"No, way! I'm buying you a drink! I don't care that you guys got it on in the love machine, in fact you're not the first. Rose is just so happy to see Eddie in the land of the living again. And a happy Rose means a happy Em... So thanks, Tink. I'll see you at the bar later. Oh, and bring your singing voice, 'cause I'm about to karaoke my ass off!" He squeezes my shoulders and flashes me his dimples before he jogs back to the motel lobby.

I walk back to Edward's place feeling super excited about karaoke, until I realize that I don't have a key to get in. I change my course and head back to where Edward is. When I get to him he has his back towards me and he is pulling his shirt over his head. I clear my throat before I speak, hoping not to startle him. "Edward, I locked myself out. Can you let me back in so I can get dressed? Or would it be better if I just got my own room, it's up to you."

His crooked smile lights up his face. "Stay as long as you want, Bella." He takes out his keys and tosses them to me. "Let yourself in, and I'll be there as soon as I can. Emmett and Rosalie are meeting us in the Lobby in an hour. Will that be enough time for you to be ready?"

"Do I look that bad, Eddie? I think an hour should do it. See ya in a little bit." I giggle and call over my shoulder.

Forty minutes later I leave Edward in the shower and make my way to the lobby to wait for Rosalie and Emmett. I feel excited as I think of what's to come. The last time Edward and I went drinking we had a great time. When I get to the lobby, I'm surprised to see a new face behind the desk. _Are all the people here beautiful?_ This guy is about Edward's height, but he's leaner. He has blonde curls that hang to his chin and piercing blue eyes. He smiles and speaks before I do.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asks with a breathtaking smile.

"Oh, I'm not a ma'am!" I laugh loudly. "I'm just waiting for Edward, Rose and Emmett. We're meeting here, and I guess I'm the first one ready."

His smile widens and he moves to my side of the desk. "You must be Edward's Bella. I'm Jazz." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I take it and try not to laugh at his statement. "I am Bella, but I'm not so sure I'm Edward's Bella. I mean we've been hanging out, but it's literally just been a few days. Does that make me his?" I sask as I shake his hand. At that moment Rosalie and Emmett make their entrance, looking like Barbie and Ken. Rosalie answers for him.

"No, Bella that doesn't make you his. But just so you know, if you keep doing what you were doing in the back of Emmett's truck this morning, you will definitely become his," she says with a giggle and everyone laughs out loud. "By the way, Bella, this is Jasper. He helps out around here when we need him to."

Edward chooses that moment to walk in, and I feel relieved. He stops next to me and places a kiss on the top of my head, before throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Are we ready to go, kiddos?" he asks as Emmett starts to pull Rose towards the door. "Let's get this show on the road! See you later, Jazz. Call us if you need anything!"

The walk to the bar is nice. The air is warm and dry, and I feel myself smiling for no reason. I can't remember a time in my life where I have felt this carefree, happy and accepted. Edward brings these feelings out in me with his touch and the way he looks at me. In my head, I can imagine this place as my home, these people as my family. I know that I barely know them, and that maybe I'm moving to fast, but I feel at peace here. That makes me happy, and I smile up at Edward as I lean up to kiss his chin. He winks and runs his hand down my bare arm as it lands on my hip. Somehow this feels more intimate, and I like it. He holds the door open for me so I can enter the bar.

It's noisy and the atmosphere is fun. The patrons and the bartender greet us, and i feel like part of the "in" crowd. We find a table in the back, close to the karaoke stage, seeing it brings butterflies to my stomach. I instantly remember that the last time we were here. Edward brought me to tears with his magic song, and I decide we should set some ground rules.

"Okay, people. This is how it's going to work." I lean across the table and speak in a low voice as if we are discussing covert operations. "It's dudes against chicks. One song per group. Songs must be from pop music's greatest era... The 90's. Any questions?"

Emmett raises his hand and we all laugh. I compose my self and answer in my best teacher voice. "Yes, Emmett, did you have a question?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I have a different partner? I think Eddie is going to suck at 90's music. I want to sing with Rose." He actually pouts after he's done speaking.

Rose and I look at each other and fall into a fit of laughter. She is laughing so hard she can barely talk. "No way, Em! I'm with Bella and we are going to sing our asses off... After we have a few drinks. Now go buy us a bottle of something so we can do this already!" She smacks him on the arm for emphasis and he stalks off towards the bar.

Edward leans into me and talks into my ear. "Bella, what exactly are you looking for when you say 90's pop music? Like Britney Spears?" Now it's my turn to laugh.

I turn to Edward and wrap my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me. "Baby, if you want to sing a Britney song, I will not stop you." I kiss his nose because he looks so scared. " There are other choices, such as N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, Christina Aguilera, 98 degrees... You get the picture." He excuses himself to go look at the song list, still looking petrified. A few minutes later he jogs back to the table with a huge smile on his face, and I assume he's found something he knows. Just the thought makes me giggle.

Emmett brings a bottle of Grey Goose to the table and starts passing out shots. We are drinking without chasers and it doesn't take much for me to feel ready to take the stage. "Hey Rose, do you have a song in mind? I'm ready if you are," I say and nudge her with my shoulder.

"I'm totally ready! Let's do this!" Rose links her arm with mine and we run up to the karaoke staging area to look at the book. Rosalie points to a song, and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. She is bouncing up and down, begging me to sing the song that she has picked. I give in with an over dramatic sigh.

"Fine Rose," I huff. "We can do your song, but I get the first verse. Deal?" I hold out my hand for her to shake on it.

"Deal!" She squeals and jumps around me in a circle. We step on to the stage and the music starts as I grab the microphone.

"_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_"

We take turns singing in to the mic and dancing around the stage. The bar patrons are hollering at us and our boys are screaming cat calls and singing along. Rose and I hold on to each other and dance for all we are worth. Then it's over, and we take our bow. We give Edward and Emmett high fives as we walk by them, and they step on the stage not looking so sure of themselves. I must say that it's better than Christmas morning! I can't wait to see what they are going to sing. Apparently it's been decided already, because Edward is whispering to the karaoke guy and Emmett is doing some kind of stretching exercises on the stage. When the music starts I look at Rosalie just in time to see her jump up and rush the stage. Emmett holds out his hand to her like he's a rock star as he sings.

"_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way"_

Edward picked the damn Backstreet Boys! And they are doing them well. Emmett is singing his heart out to Rose who is screaming in his face. My beautiful man has the guitar strapped to him again and every few lines he leans in and sings into the microphone that Emmett holds. They actually look like they are having fun, and I can't help but pull the camera I always have in my purse out and take a picture of them. This will be my new memory. My new happy place. I must have a goofy look on my face because Edward is mirroring it back to me. His look makes me giggle as the song comes to an end. Emmett and Edward curtsy as the bar erupts in applause. He makes it all the way to the table before he starts laughing, but when he does he can't stop. He lays his head on the table and asks Emmett to pour him another shot. We drink the entire bottle and then decide to raid the diner for some food.

We stumble our way over to the diner and Emmett makes grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. We talk and laugh and take turns making fun of our karaoke performances. We finally decide that it is time to call it a night. Edward and I leave Rose and Emmett to lock up the diner. Emmett calls out as we reach the door, "Hey you two, stay the fuck out of my truck tonight! I'm not kidding, I gave you a pass last night because of the awesome bonfire but walk the ten steps to your bed lazy asses!"

"Good night, guys!" we yell together as we step out into the night air giggling and holding hands. All I can think is that I'm about to sleep in Edward's bed again, and I really don't want this to end. I decide that I'm just going to pretend that I'm home, because I want to enjoy every second I have left with The Pretty. As he opens the door for us, I breathe a sigh of relief that it doesn't feel awkward. Edward pours two glasses of water and grabs some Advil while I change back into his boxers and tank top. He walks in the room and peels his clothes off until he is only in his underwear. We lie down together, and I settle myself into his embrace and enjoy his scent as it swirls around in my head. The last thing I hear is his light snoring in my ear as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_**Teenage Dream~Katy Perry**_


	7. Maybe

**A/N: **As always big sloppy kisses to my beta genius **Maxipoo**... she is brilliant, and she is the reason this even gets posted at all. So everyone say *THANK YOU, MAXI*.

Also, I am contributing a o/s to the Fandom Gives Back fundraiser for Autism! It will be my first attempt to be part of the cool kids that do good stuff for others. Stop by the fandom gives back (dot) blogspot (dot) com for more info about how you can get the compilation.

**Stephenie Meyer **is the Queen of the Twi universe, I'm simply the Queen of my laundry room.

* * *

**Chapter 6~ Maybe**

**BPOV**

I'm dreaming. It's one of those dreams where I know I'm dreaming. Edward is pushing me on a swing set, and I'm singing "You are my Sunshine" at the top of my lungs. I wake up with a smile on on my face. I open my eyes and see that Edward is still asleep next to me. I lay there and study his angel face. He is so beautiful. His lips are full and slightly parted. I could study him all day. I wish I could stay like this forever, in this make believe world where no one knows me. I can create any character I want for myself, but I find myself only wanting to tell him my truth. I want him to know me, and I want to know him. I don't have any idea where my life is headed now that Jake isn't a factor anymore, but I'm not naive enough to think that I can just stay here. I need to take my life back. I need to head home.

"Edward?" I try shaking him awake. He mumbles and blinks as his eyes adjust to the light.

"Good morning, beautiful girl." He smiles up at me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I need to make a phone call. I'm sure that my friends have heard by now that I ran away from Vegas. They are probably worried about me. I threw my phone away at the hotel, so they have no way to reach me now. Will you meet me for breakfast at the diner when you're ready? My treat." I give him my most angelic smile.

Edward grabs me with one arm and pulls me until I am lying under him. It feels like home. His scent surrounds me and his eyes burn into my soul. His knee nudges my legs apart and he settles between them. He hitches my leg over his hip and smiles down at me. "Are you sure you have to do that right this second, B? I can think of something that might be more fun than explaining the situation with your douche nozzle ex-fiancee. Can't you? " He rubs his nose from my chin to my ear and it makes me shiver.

I can think of nothing else I'd rather do then allow him to ravage me in his bed. I know that if I don't get up right this second, I will never leave this bed again. "Edward stop!" I giggle into the crook of his neck. "I have to call my friend before she calls the police. I'm missing in action, remember? And I hope you don't think I'm going to give up my panties before you even brush your teeth! I'm a lady in case you haven't noticed, sheesh!" I say in mock horror.

He places soft, delicate kisses along my neck and shoulder. "Excuse me, Princess, but are you even wearing panties? If I'm not mistaken there is nothing under that t-shirt. Not that I mind, and yes, I will most definitely meet you at the diner for breakfast. Thank you for asking. Give my regards to your friend and please tell her not to expect you home anytime soon. I have grown quite fond of waking to you in my bed and I am just not ready to start sleeping alone again."

"I'll pass along that message. I'm sure my father will be interested to know that I'm shacking up with a super hot mechanic in the middle of the desert. There's no way he'd call the friggin' FBI and demand that they storm the place," I say as I wrap my arms around his back and hold him tighter to me. "He's only the chief of police, after all."

He looks up at me and I swear I can see the color drain from his face. "Your dad is the chief of police, Bella? How long has it been since you've checked in? Fuck, I'm going to prison for kidnapping or some shit, aren't I?"

"I sure hope not, you are way to pretty for prison. That would not be a good place for you!" I laugh so hard I think I'm going to pee my pants.

When I finally regain my composure, Edward rolls off of me. "Go make your phone call. Let them know you are okay and then let's have some food. I'll meet you at Rose's in half an hour. Is that cool?"

"Sounds perfect, Edward," I say as I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. When I reach the door I pull my shirt over my head and toss it over my shoulder at him, never looking back to see his reaction.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I walk to the pay phone in front of the motel and dial Alice's number. Alice is my college roommate and my best friend in San Diego. She has been my support system for the past four years. She's seen me at my best, and I am about to tell her all about my worst.

"Hello?" I hear her voice on the line and I immediately break down. "Hello?" I hear her say again and I try to pull myself together enough to answer her, but it comes out like a sob forced from my throat.

"Alice? It's me, Bella." I'm still sobbing. I can imagine the worry that I am igniting in her heart, so I try really hard to calm down when I hear her start to shout into the phone.

"Bella? Where are you? I've called you like eleventy billion times and you haven't answered once! Are you alright? Talk to me Bells... You gotta give me something to work with!" She's still shouting, and feel like a horrible friend. I'm fine, and I'm freaking her out.

I take a deep breath and prepare to try and calm her down. "Sweetie, calm down. I'm okay. I'm in a little town called Baker. It's before Vegas, but after Barstow. I went to marry Jake, and I caught him in bed with some dirty blonde skank! So I left there without marrying him and came back here to see Edward, he's a mechanic, and I slept with him Alice! I slept with Edward and he's not Jake! Can you believe it? I can't. Does that make me a slut? Because I don't feel like one. I like him so much, Al! It's like fate or something. Can a beautiful, sparkly, mechanic God, be my fate? Alice? Hello? Alice, are you still there?" It sounded like the line was dead and right before I hung up to call her back she nearly busted my eardrum she yelled so loud.

"WHAT? Who is this and what have you done with my friend? What the hell do you mean you caught Jake in bed with someone else? Are you kidding me? And who is this Edward... Is he hot?" She is talking just as fast as I am and asking just as many questions. So I launch into the story of the last few days. I fill her in on my trip and the car trouble. I tell her about our trip to get the part and our two karaoke dates. I tell her about the wedding dress bonfire, which does not go over well. I tell her about sex in the bed of Emmett's truck. I totally purge myself like I am in the confessional at church and she listens quietly. She stops me to squeal about sweaty Edward, and truck sex Edward, and of course guitar playing Edward. I know it's killing her to let me talk, and I am kind of astonished that she gives me all the time I need. Finally, I come to the end of my story, telling her that I don't want to leave... That I want to stay and let him know me,and I know that it's crazy. It is, and then she finally speaks up.

"Bella, it is not crazy to want something for yourself. It is also not crazy to feel something for this guy who obviously feels something for you. I know that this is not in your life plan, but some times thing are just meant to be. I mean, what are the odds that all this crazy shit would happen to one girl, if it wasn't supposed to? And he seems to just be letting it unfold as the universe dishes it out. You are sleeping in his bed and hanging out with his family. Hell, he made you cry with karaoke, Bells! Maybe it isn't the ideal situation, but it is a fantastic story to tell your grand kids one day. You graduated, you have nothing tying you to San Diego, you can afford to stay there and see it through. So... See it through. It would suck to always wonder what could have been, don't you think?" She finishes without taking a breath and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe you're right, Alice. But you know me well enough to know that letting this run it's course won't be easy for me. I feel like I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. I'm not a fly by the seat of my pants kind of girl!" I huff and give her a plausible story to feed my dad when he calls looking for me. I tell her that I will call her after I talk to Edward. I don't know how much more time I have with him, but hopefully I will know before the day is done.

I walk to the diner with Alice's words ringing in my head, and I decide that it is time to have the "what do you want out of this" conversation. Does he want me here? Does he even know what he wants? More seemingly fucking easy questions, that actually carry the weight of my entire world with them. Now it is time for some answers.

When I walk into the diner Rose catches my eye and points to a booth in the back corner where I see Edward hunched over his menu. He's wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans, and black studded Converse sneakers, that make me like him a little more than I already do. He sees me and stands while I take my seat across from him. He looks like he's seen a ghost, and I wonder how much of my conversation he over heard in his attempt to slip past me unnoticed.

"Have you been waiting long?" I ask without looking at him.

"No, just a few minutes. Did you get your phone calls taken care of?" Edward's stare is burning a whole into me.

I sigh and finally lift my face to look at him with a smile. " I did. I talked to Alice, she was my roommate in San Diego. We had a nice talk. She feels much better now that she's all caught up." I giggle to myself. "She also thinks it's time for you and I to have a serious talk. You know, what are we doing together, and all that stuff." I make air quotes and he smiles. "She kindly pointed out that the universe has thrown me a curve ball, and you have been an incredible pinch hitter. Or something like that." I sigh and shrug, trying my best to not stand up and run out of there as fast as my pink Vans will carry me.

Edward does the "Edward" thing, and reaches across the table to hold my hands in his. "Do you think we should have that talk, gorgeous? We can talk about whatever you want." He lays the crooked grin on me and caresses the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

"Edward, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to move in here and be your girlfriend or anything. This has been so much fun and I really like spending time with you, but I know that I just kind of landed on your doorstep. I also know that you had a life before this week, and if you're ready to get back to that life then all you have to do is say the word and I'll get out of your hair." I give him a weak smile and wait for him to speak.

"What's the word, Bella, because I want to make sure that I don't accidentally say it." He chuckles at his own joke and continues, "You landed on my doorstep and changed my life. Honestly, I haven't had this much fun in… Well, ever. I'd like you to stay as long as you want. If you would be more comfortable getting your own room, then we can do that, but you're not putting me out in anyway by staying with me. It's nice not to be alone all the time. I don't know exactly what you want me to say here or exactly how to define what is going on, but I'm happy Bella, and I haven't been happy in a long time. I have no idea what your plans are or where you are headed, but stay with me, beautiful girl. Stay as long as you can." His smile is weak but his eyes are shining and his words have lit me from the inside out.

Somewhere during his little speech tears have started rolling down my cheeks, and I have made no effort to stop them. I didn't know what I expected him to say, but it wasn't that. His words were so beautiful in their simplicity, and I can't remember the last time I felt so wanted.

"Edward, I can't stay." His face falls and it's like a knife through my heart. "Hear me out. I don't plan on walking out the door right this second and never looking back. You have changed my life just as you say I have changed yours and there is no going back from that. I could never walk away from you after the time that we've spent together, but I just graduated from college. I want to go to graduate school and see what I can make of my life. I want to prove to myself that I can do it. You have your life here, and you are obviously doing very well for yourself. I don't want to park my butt on your couch and live as your side kick. As much as I'd like to, I can't karaoke my way through life. I want my own song, and my own couch for that matter. Don't you want that for me? You don't even know what I do for a living, because that already doesn't matter here." I'm crying in earnest now, but doing a fairly good job of keeping my voice down.

Edward stands and my heart beats faster. For a fleeting moment I think he might just walk away, but he comes around to my side of the booth and sits next to me. His left arm drapes over my shoulders and his right hand lifts my face until I have no choice but to look him in the eyes. "I'll take you for as long as I can get you, but now I have to ask, what do you want from this, Bella? I want to be with you all the time. Not just the karaoke or even the sex. I want to know you, the real you. I want to know your favorite color and what you like to eat. I want to know about your parents and what you were like as a child. Do you have siblings? And yes even the million dollar question... WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU DO FOR A LIVING? I didn't even realize that I didn't know that!"

I blink up at him and can't help the laugh that escapes me. He looks so flustered and genuinely upset. I feel bad that I may have hurt him, but I feel good that I was honest with him. I try to think of a compromise and hope that he will go along with it, because I really don't want to let him go.

I reach up and rest my hand on his cheek as I speak. "Would you be up for a compromise, Edward? I think that I can stay here with you for a bit longer if you'd be willing to come out and see me once I head back to San Diego." My thumb strokes his cheek and his eyes close.

"Of course I'll come see you in San Diego, silly girl! Especially if it means I get to keep you here a little while longer. How long are we talking? A day? Two days?" I think I see him cringe.

I flash him my brightest smile when I answer. "I was thinking more like a week? Maybe ten days if you're really good. Then I need to find out what I have to do to get back in school. Not every photographer wants to be weighed down with college degrees, but I do."

Edward squeezes me tight and I have no doubt that if we were standing he would spin me around. "So you'll be here at least another week? Will you stay with me or do you want to get your own room? I'd really rather you stay with me. I want every second I can get with you, you gorgeous photographer."

"Yes, I'll stay at least one more week and I will stay with you, since you don't seem to mind." I smile and look up at him through my lashes. "Can we eat now, though? I'm starving!"

Edward places the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips before he answers. "Anything you want, Bella."

* * *

_I don't want to be the one to say goodbye_

_But I will, I will, I will_

_I don't want to sit on the pavement while you fly_

_But I will, I will, oh yes I will_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back around_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back_

_The only way to really know is to really let it go_

_Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back to me_

_I don't want to be the first to let it go_

_But I know, I know, I know_

_If you have the last hands that I want to hold_

_Then I know I've got to let them go_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back around_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back_

_The only way to really know is to really let it go_

_Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back to me._

_**Ingrid Michaelson~Maybe**_


	8. Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now

**A/N: **Infinite thanks to my Beta goddess, **Maxipoo**. She has worked so hard to get these chapters beta'd so that we can catch you guys up with the readers over at TWCS.

My big sloppy kisses this week go to the lovely **Twilightbyus**. Thanks for helping to keep me sane! I adore you and I am so grateful for your friendship ;)

**Stephenie Meyer **owns … um … everything! Sadly I own nothing but a shit ton of Multigrain cheerios and a broken down Toyota Echo.

* * *

**Chapter 7~ Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now**

**BPOV**

The next day passes quickly with Edward going to work and me mostly hanging out with Emmett and Rosalie. I play the girlfriend role and have lunch in the shop with my beautiful boy. Secretly I cherish the hours that I have left with him. I know that there is nothing I want more than to just wipe my past clean and spend the rest of my life here with him. I just can't justify it._ I worked hard for my degree and I have always assumed that I would go as far as I could where school was concerned._ That's what I wanted two weeks ago, anyway. Now, I'm not so sure. Is it possible that one horrible misadventure and the introduction of a sparkly mechanic God could change the course of my life? As a girl raised to loathe fairytales, I know one man should not have that much power over my life in such a short time. The swooning teenage girl in me wants to hold on to him and never let him go.

It's the second morning, and I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. I pull Edward's pillow to my face and breath deeply. _How will I ever leave him now?_ This is the question that seems to confront me every time a thought of him passes through my head. I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to wash up. Once my morning routine is complete, I shuffle out to the kitchen and find Edward at the stove.

"Hey sweetface, are you hungry?" Edward greets me with a smile.

"I could eat," I say as I sit at the counter to watch him cook. "I didn't expect you to be here, no work today?"

"Not today, baby. Today we have to go get you a phone. Your friend Alice has been calling the payphone outside the lobby all night. She kept Jazz on the line for over an hour. I think he may have a little crush."

"Really? Did she leave a message... Is she okay?" the words come out in a rush.

He chuckles to himself as he answers, "Um, yeah. She's good. She was just checking on you, and I think she was enjoying Jasper's witty repartee."

I laugh at this because it sounds like Alice. She won't give any guy the time of day... Ever... But Jasper has caught her attention long distance.

Once we've eaten the breakfast Edward made, we shower and dress for the day. I have no idea where he is taking me to get a new phone, but I'm willing to bet that it will call for another mini road trip. I'm all over a little alone time with my boy.

"Bella, I think we should drive your car. You know, to make sure it's safe for you to drive back to San Diego." He gives me a weak smile. I walk out into the living room and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me.

"Are you doubting your mad skills, baby? Because as far as I've seen every skill you possess has worked in my favor so far." I wag my eyebrows at him and move my hands to his chest.

"No, the car will work. I just want to catch any little glitches before you get on the the road... With out me." I kiss his chin because he looks sad. "Okay Mr. Goodwrench, anything you want."

With Edward behind the wheel of my baby, and Paramore pumping through my speakers, I am in heaven. I kick my feet onto the dashboard and rest my head against his shoulder. Just as my eyes start to close, I notice the direction we are headed in. "Where are you taking me? My dad's a cop, remember? People will look for me." I giggle at him.

"Well since I've already showed you the wonder that is Barstow, I thought I'd show you Vegas baby." He winks at me, and I sigh not knowing if I should point out the obvious problem that I have with this plan. He speaks before I get a chance to find the right words.

"Before you freak out, I just though that maybe you need to make a happy memory there. I love Vegas, Bella, and I hope that we'll be able to spend time there. I know that may not sound like too much fun for you right now, but I think I can make it fun for you." I'm not sure what the expression on my face is, but his panty dropping smirk appears and the next question seals our fate. "Do you trust me?"

I sigh and weigh my answer carefully. "Of course I trust you, Edward. I'm just not sure if I can do this. I spent a total of 20 minutes in Vegas and that 20 minutes ripped my heart out of my body and threw it into a wood chipper. I don't know if I'm ready to revisit that."

Edward pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns in his seat to look at me. He cradles my face between his hands and kisses my nose. "Bella, your heart isn't in a wood chipper, it's right here with me." He picks up my hand and kisses my palm before he places it on his chest. "I'd never let anything hurt you, sweet girl. If you want me to turn around I will, but I really think this could be a fun day." He bats his unbelievably long lashes at me while he places soft kisses all over my face.

"Alright. I'll go, but you're buying me a drink... And we're going to M&M World," I huff and he laughs. A moment later he squeezes my hand and gets us back on the road.

I'm not sure how long the drive is. I lose time listening to Hayley belt out my favorite songs. Soon enough we reach a huge shopping mall. Edward pulls the car into the underground parking lot and finds a spot.

"Let's take care of business first. We'll get your phone and then go check out the M&M's. There is so much that I want to show you, Baby." Edward opens my door for me and takes my hand to lead me through the lot and into the mall.

Once we're in, we find the AT&T store pretty easily. Much to Edward's dismay I choose a pink Blackberry. He is insistent that I get an iPhone, but I love my Blackberry and I just want to replace it. There is no discussion. It's my phone, and I'm getting what I want. Period. He pouts and offers to pay for it. He gets really mad when I laugh and tell him that it's not the money it's just my preference. Edward finally gives up, and I drag him from the store thanking everyone for their help as we exit. We decide to leave the car in the lot and take a taxi over to the M&M's store because of parking on the strip.

Once we are in front of our destination, Edward covers my eyes with his hands so I can get the full affect when he removes them. We walk in and he guides me for a bit. When we stop I feel the unmistakable jolt of an elevator. Once the ride is over, he leads me out slowly, spins me around, and then he removes his hands and I gasp. Every imaginable color adorns the walls. I am in M&M heaven!

"HOLY CRAP! Edward!" I gasp as my hands move to cover my mouth. I start to giggle, and I can't stop. "How do I choose?"

"That's the beauty of it, love. You don't have to choose." He opens his arms and does a little turn. "You can get a little bit of everything if you want."

I grab a bag and start to fill it while Edward sets off on his own. I get lost in all the colors. I've never seen anything like it and it's way more than I expected. I fill three bags full of candy before I see Edward again. He's carrying a bag and has a huge smile on his face. He takes my breath away.

"What ya got there, Smiley?" I ask, returning his smile

"Um, I bought some stuff for a beautiful girl I know." He reaches into the bag and pulls out a hot pink blinged out M&M's t-shirt. He tosses it at me and I hug it to my chest.

"Thank you, Edward! I love it!" my voice is high and loud, and he laughs at my enthusiasm. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him down until his lips touch mine. I pull back and smile at him. "You make me so smiley. Who knew that M&M World was the key to my happiness?" I say and then kiss the tip of his nose.

Edward's arms are around my waist and he spins me around. "I like smiley Bella. In fact smiley Bella is definitely my favorite Bella." He sets me on my feet and takes my hand. "You ready to hit the strip? I believe I owe you a drink still."

"Let's blow this pop stand, Eddie! Mama is thirsty." I let him lead me to the cash register where I agree to let him pay for my incredibly expensive candy. I know that it is pointless to argue with him, so I give in and thank him with a kiss on his cheek.

We walk out and onto the famous Las Vegas strip. Edward leads and looks happy to just be holding my hand, walking down the street. He stops in front of Caesar's Palace. It's huge and beautiful, and I really want to go in. Edward turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, what you are about to see is one of my favorite places in the world. My dad and Emmett brought me here when I turned 21, and I have never ever had a bad time here. Are you ready to have your socks knocked off?" I try not to laugh because he is totally serious.

"Why, yes Edward, I think I am. It's been along time since my socks were knocked off. Your challenge, should you choose to accept it, is to show me your Vegas... Baby," I say with a smirk. Edward grabs my hand and pulls until I have to run after him.

The inside of the hotel is amazing. It's like we walked onto a movie set. There are people walking around in costumes and the hotel is beautifully decorated. _Not to mention the fact that it is huge._ Edward stops and lets me take it all in, and there is so much to take in. "Okay, this is absolutely wonderful, but I need a drink! You promised, Edward!" I hold on to his forearm and jump up and down.

"Let's go, B! I haven't even shown you the best part yet. Where we're going you can get your drink." Edward is even more excited now, and he is dragging me again.

All the signs overhead say that we are headed to The Forum Shops. "There are shops here? Can we shop, please? I mean if we have to go there to get my drink anyway, please?" I grab his face with both hands and kiss it repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, Bella. Let's go shopping!" He's laughing when he answers, but he doesn't push me away. I wrap my arm around his waist as his arm rests on my shoulder. We walk into the most beautiful shopping mall I've ever seen. There are shops I've never seen as well as so many fun things to look at. I am overwhelmed. I stop short and stand open mouthed in front of the Lois Vuitton boutique. Edward sighs loudly as I drag him inside. There is no way my credit card is making it out of here alive.

After spending nearly a thousand dollars in Louis Vuitton, and a few hundred in the Juicy boutique, Edward asks the question that I am dreading. "Bella, how is it that a college student can afford to spend money the way that you do?"

"Well, my grandfather left me a really big inheritance. I never knew him. He didn't approve of my parents marriage. So, I have always seen his money as kind of an apology for not being part of my life. I spend it on things that make me smile, and consider them gifts from him." I shrug. "I don't think I'll ever be able to spend it all, but I plan on having fun while I try." I try to gauge Edward's reaction to my words, but his face is blank.

"Are you done spending for the day? Because if you are, I think it's time for that drink I promised you." He wags his eyebrows at me and takes the bags from my arms.

Edward and I head into "Fat Tuesday" and select our drink size and flavor. I choose a frozen Bellini and he chooses something called a "Ragin' Bull". I can only assume it contains Red Bull. What ever it is, it is delicious as is mine. We stroll through the shops hand in hand and sip our drinks. We are silent, aside from the occasional comment on the window displays, but the silence is comfortable. We discuss whether or not I want to gamble _which I don't_ and then the discussion takes an interesting turn. "Hey Eddie, can we stay here tonight? Or do you need to get back for work in the morning?"

The shock is evident on Edward's face though he tries to recover quickly. "We can do anything you want to, Baby Girl, but I'm paying. Just because you can afford it doesn't mean that I don't want to spoil you sometimes. This little trip was my idea, so I pay. Deal?"

Twenty minutes later I am standing in the middle of the Royal hotel suite, taking inventory of all of the incredible amenities. There is a huge white bed and an incredible view. I roam through the rooms, touching things and trying to commit all that I see to memory. I don't even want to know how much Edward is forking out for one night in this beautiful place. He is sitting on the edge of the bed watching me as I move slowly around the room. I make my way back to him and stand between his legs.

His hands grip my waist and my chin rests on top of his head. I whisper, "Thank you, Edward. I should be telling you that this is too much, but I love it. I want to enjoy this with you, even if it's just for one night."

Alarm bells are going off in my head, telling me that this room is just another place for us to hide from our real lives. Maybe this isn't the wisest decision. All of those alarms are pushed away as I feel Edward's lips descend upon my chest. He is placing soft open mouth kisses over my dress from the hollow of my throat all the way down to my belly button. Without a word or a thought, I grab the hem of my dress and lift it over my head. Edward hisses and runs his short nails up my thighs. It dawns on me that I am standing in front of him in nothing but a blue lace bra and boy shorts. He is so damn sexy and being here with him just feels right. I know that if we aren't careful this could end very badly, but I also know that I want him. I want him not only in this moment, but forever. He has rooted himself into my heart and the marrow of my bones. I feel his breath on my skin, and I know without a doubt that I belong to him. It is that realization that forces the next words from my lips.

"Take me, Edward. Take it all, because I don't want anything without you. I'm yours," I whisper hoping that he can hear me.

"Bella..." His voice trails off with a sigh as his tongue sneaks out to taste me through the lace of my bra. Perfect fingers move to open the clasp at my back and my breath hitches. Edward's breath fans over my chest and my skin puckers. _Does he even know the affect he has on my body?_ Edward stands and turns me so that the back of my knees hit the bed. I lay back and sink into the soft cotton of the bead spread. He stands above me and pulls his shirt over his head. I sit up and rest myself back on my elbows so I can watch him. His hands move to unbutton his jeans and he does a little shake as he pushes them over his hips. I giggle at him and lay back as he crawls up the bed toward me.

"I'll take what ever you want to give me, Bella, gladly. " His fingers tug my panties over my hips, and I lie there and let him. I lose myself in his touch, and I like it. Edward puts his hands on the inside of my thighs spreading them to make room for his shoulders between them. As soon as I realize his intentions, my hands move to his hair, and I tug until he has to look at me.

"Edward," I whisper. "I've never done this before. You don't have to..." _I don't even know how to finish the sentence. Do I want him to stop? I don't think so, but I'm nervous. _

His hands caress my thighs, and I relax a little bit. "I'll stop if you want me too, Bella, but I really don't want to. Let me love you tonight, Angel. Let this be about you. You're safe with me," he whispers against my wet skin and it's like electricity through my entire body. I tug on his hair and hope that he can feel my acquiescence. He must, because his tongue pushes between my folds to the place I want him most and my entire body is now on fire. I feel his fingers gently push into me and he finds my sweet spot. I know that I am on the edge and it isn't going to take much more to push me over it. Edward places a kiss on my clit and sucks it into his mouth, and I come undone. I see stars, literally. His fingers are still inside of me as he coaxes me down from my high.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I think I'm shouting, but I can bring myself to care. I pull on his arms until he is hovering over me and then I attack his mouth. I can taste myself on him and it just urges me on. Then he does something I don't expect, he stops.

"Bella, this doesn't have to go any further tonight. I just needed to show you what you do to me. You do that to me. You drive me crazy. I can't keep my hands... Or my mouth off of you," he says with a smirk.

I laugh and push him down on his back and lay myself across his chest. "Edward, that was incredible, you are incredible. Can I keep you?"

"For as long as you want me, Bella. Where else am I gonna go?"

* * *

_You don't have to make your mind up_

_I just wanna take my time with you_

_If that's alright, it's alright_

_Oh forgive me if I get too shy but_

_maybe you're the reason why, love_

_I'm feelin' butterflies_

_Somethin' bout the look in your eyes_

_Oooh it just makes me feel so right_

_When my mind's void_

_You're my joy_

_You're the dream, when I sleep_

_And hey I'm for ya, I adore ya_

_you're everything_

_That I need_

_And I love how you love me_

_If I'm made for you_

_you're made for me_

_It's too good to be_

_So tell me what we're gonna do now_

_Yeah tell me what we're gonna do now_

**_Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now~_**

**_Joss Stone ft. Common_**


	9. Broken

**A/N: **So... this is our very first look into the gorgeous tousled head of Mechanicward. Let me warn you that you may need some tissue and ice cream for this one... Eddie is a little broken.

**Maxipoo **owns me, **SMeyer **owns all else.

* * *

**Chapter 8~ Broken**

**EPOV**

With Bella in my arms, I can feel how far we have come. I know her body better than I know my own, and she knows my heart like no one before her. Is it possible that it's only been two weeks since she was thrust into my life? She feels like sunshine on my heart, and my heart has been cold for so long. From the first moment I saw her staring at me like I was something to eat, I wanted to know her. Her green eyes and chocolate hair were my undoing. Then there was her sassy attitude and ass that God himself must have sculpted. I was done for that first night. She got a hold of something inside of me and wouldn't let go. When she left me to go off and marry her douche bag ex-fiancee, all I could do was think of ways to stop it. I imagined myself busting into the chapel and telling everyone there that she belonged with me, and running back up the aisle with her in my arms. In the end all I could do was pray, because I would never do anything that might hurt her. As luck would have it, I think that God answered my prayer because he dumped her right back on my doorstep. She was a little broken and a little sad, but still my Bella. Now, when I look at her lying tucked into my side, all blissed out and relaxed, I can't believe what a lucky bastard I am. There is no way I've done anything to deserve to be this happy. I pull the blanket up around us and break the silence that has enveloped us since I told her that this night was only about her.

"You okay, sweet girl? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, but can I ask you something?" she asks and sounds almost hesitant.

"You can ask me anything, Bella." I sigh and kiss her temple.

Then she asks the only question that I never wanted to answer. "Will you tell me about Ben, Eddie? I mean, you don't have to but I'd really like it if you would." She speaks softly and slowly, as if she knows that this is going to be particularly hard for me to talk about. I know that I cannot avoid this story forever, but damn if I don't want to.

"Are you sure you want to know, Bella? You can't un-know something. After I tell you, you'll know forever. Obviously the story doesn't have a happy ending, baby. I really like the way we are right now, Bella, and I don't know what it's going to do to me to have to remember the shit that happened. I think I blocked out a lot of it and the shit that I do remember makes me sick to my stomach. So you have to be sure that you are ready to know.

"I'm ready, Edward. I want to know you, all of you. Don't hide from me, and I won't hide from you. Deal?" She is tracing my arm with her finger tips and it is making me calm. I can feel her heart beating against my chest, and I know that I have to give her this. I have to give it to her because I would want her to do the same for me. I want her to trust me and to know that I will always show her my truth. I feel the scars that have grown over my broken heart ripping open, and I know the pain will be unbearable. I can only hope that she will still be here when the story ends.

I haven't talked about the accident or about Ben at all in the five years that have passed since that day. Before I even begin to speak I am assaulted by staggeringly vivid memories. I can feel the anxiety start to take over my body and mind. Bella can feel it too. She begins lightly running her hands over any part of my body that she can reach without moving out of my arms. I can feel the lump forming in my throat threatening to choke me, and I can feel the tears pricking my eyes. I'm scared of what she will think when she hears what a failure I was at the only job that really matters. How will she ever know how much I loved my son, and how sorry I am that I couldn't save him? Will she know that I'd give my life on any day, if I knew it would bring him back? I would, gladly.

"He was a beautiful baby, Bella. All chubby cheeks and green eyes. He was born on my twenty first birthday, and he was the best gift ever. Tanya and I had a relationship similar to what you and Jake had. She had been part of my life for as long as I could remember. We dated in high school, because it's what our parents expected of us. We both come from very old money, and dating anyone other than who your parents deemed worthy, was just unacceptable. She was my first everything, and even though I knew she loved me very much, I never really loved her the way she wanted me to. When she told me she was pregnant, I was pissed. I knew it took two to tango, so to speak, but I also had a feeling she did it on purpose and I hated her for it. I never imagined that I would spend my life with her. I was always just waiting for my soul mate to find me and take me away. Our parents on the other hand, were ecstatic. They were convinced that the baby would be the glue that finally bound our families together, and he was. I was there when he was born, iit was amazing. From the moment he came into my life, he owned me. It was like watching my heart existing on the outside of my body. It was an incredible feeling. Tanya finally accepted that we were not meant to be. We did our best to make our situation work for us. I stayed with them at Tanya's apartment in Los Angeles for about four months after Ben was born. I helped her with everything that she needed me to. I changed diapers and did midnight feedings. I loved it and I wanted to have the memories to tell Ben about when he got older. Tanya and I decided that Ben came first and that we would do what ever it took to make sure that he was raised with love and stability. Eventually I had to leave them and return to the shop in Baker. We made a plan that we would meet halfway between our homes every other week, and I would keep Ben from Thursday night until Monday night. It worked for us and Ben was happy. That weekend..." I took a breath and looked down at her and could see the worry on her face. She wasn't looking at me, but she was running her hands up and down my arm in an effort to calm me. Silent tears fell down my face as I continued. "My parents were coming out from San Diego  
and we were going to celebrate Ben's first birthday." I heard Bella gasp and felt her body tense in my arms. "I had ordered a race car cake from a bakery in Vegas, he loved that damn car movie. I think Emmett and I were more excited than he was. Rose was too. She had the diner all decorated for days before Ben was even there. Her regular customers were even bringing by gifts for him. Rose loved him so much, Bella. She was with me that day when I went to pick him up because she just couldn't wait to see him. We got to the McDonald's we were supposed to meet Tanya at early. I couldn't wait to see him, to hold him in my arms. Tanya said he had started walking, and I was hoping that he would walk to me." My voice cracked and a loud sob broke free from my chest. "He would call me from his seat when he saw me making my way to him. I loved hearing his voice say "Dada"... it was like it went straight to my heart. He knew I was his dad, and he loved me." I couldn't talk anymore. I let the tears take me. Bella held me tight, whispering sweet words to me as I cried into her hair.

*_**Flashback***_

I heard the screeching of tires before I saw anything. The crunching of metal and glass pulled me out of my seat and out the door, before my brain registered what was happening. There's too much noise. There are lights and sirens, people yelling and emergency personnel running towards us. People standing, mouths agape, staring at what I now know is the end of my life as I know it. My sister is bent over next to me, I know she is crying, a loud wail coming from the depths of her soul. I know I should hold her, but I can't move. I see Tanya's little Honda Civic sitting at an odd angle in the street. I make a mental note that she almost made it into the parking lot that I am standing in now. In this case almost doesn't count for anything. For some reason my mind is choosing to ignore the fact that the back end of the car is completely gone. It is smashed in such a way that it appears to have never been there. I see Rose start to run, screaming toward the car. Still, I can't make myself follow her. I know my heart is in that car, I stand paralyzed, watching my sister open Tanya's door and start hitting her relentlessly. By the time I realize why, it's too late. My knees buckle and I fall to the pavement, unable to look away as the firefighters begin cutting away pieces of the car.

Rose has pulled Tanya from the car, and police officers have pulled Rose from Tanya. My sister is shouting, "My nephew is in the back seat, motherfucker! Get him out! He's just a baby!" Angry tears run down her cheeks. She runs to me, and she pulls at my shirt.

"Edward! Tell them that Ben is in there! Help him, Edward! You're his father, damn it! This is your job! Fix it, Edward!" I breath for what feels like the first time in my life, and I let Rose pull me off the ground.

I set off in a sprint to where Tanya is laying on a gurney. I know that I am screaming, but it doesn't sound like my voice.

"What did you do? Tanya! WHY! What the hell were you thinking running that light?" I am shaking her, almost on top of the gurney with her. The paramedic is pulling me off of her.

"Sir, she can't hear you! Get off of her! We need to transport her now!" I glare at him, as hot tears find their way down my cheeks.

"Her? What about him? What about my son? Who's going to transport him? He's still in the car, who's going to get him out? I don't give a shit where you take her. Take her around the back and throw her in the damn trash can! I don't care! Get my baby out of the fucking car!" Two police officers are at my side with their notepads and pens and badges.

"Sir, my name is Officer Sharp." The blonde one was talking. "What is your relationship to the victims?" All I hear is the word victims.

"There is only one victim, Officer Sharp. My son, Ben. His mother was driving, and chose to run the damn red light, she is not a victim."

There isn't a name for the emotion that I am feeling. I look to where the car sits. Firefighters and police officers swarming around it. They have erected a yellow tarp as a barrier, and I can't see what is going on behind it. There is a lot of noise and my head is swimming. The ambulance has taken Tanya away, and I see Rose sitting on the pavement talking on her phone. I see her shoulders heave with the effort it is taking for her to breath. Another officer approaches us and removes her hat as she walks. Once again I find my self on my knees. The officer crouches down in front of me and makes eye contact.

"Sir, the child in the vehicle, you are his father?" All I can do is nod. "The rescue team was able to extract him from the car, sir. He was secure in his safety seat, but it was not made to withstand the type of force that the accident caused. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this sir, but he did not survive. He will be transported to the hospital by the county coroner's office and you or someone you appoint will have to identify the body. I'm very sorry for your loss." That's the last thing I hear before the darkness takes me.

_***End Flashback***_

"Shh, Edward. You don't have to say anymore," Bella whispered and caressed any part of me that she could reach. I cried like a baby, and just let her wrap me in herself.

"Bella, it was so loud! There was screeching and sirens. Rosalie was with me, and she was screaming. The police were talking to me. He died there, Bella. I couldn't save him. I couldn't even move. I'm his dad, Bella! I was supposed to protect him, and I couldn't. He died in the back of Tanya's car, alone. Can you even imagine how scared he was? And do you know what happened to Tanya, Bella? She went to jail. Can you believe that? Her son died and the state prosecuted her for vehicular manslaughter. They made her our baby's murderer, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I hated her for what had happened, but I would have never wished that pain on her. She was in prison for two years, and when she got out she went to her parents house and killed herself. She called me before she did it and she apologized for getting pregnant. She apologized for giving me the most precious thing that has ever been mine. She said that she'd never bother me again, and then she was gone. It haunts me. I had nightmares every night until you started sleeping in my bed." I didn't even try to control the sobs. I let myself cry and I let Bella comfort me. "You saved me from my nightmares, beautiful girl. I didn't think I'd ever feel anything again, but here you are, making me feel."

"What do you feel, Edward?" she whispered. Her lips ghosting over my chest. "Tell me what you feel, baby."

I can honestly only pick one emotion besides sorrow out of the storm inside my heart. After all of the words and the tears, I have to continue to vent. It's been so long since I've been able to talk about this with anyone, I don't want to stop.

"I love you, Bella. I know it's crazy, and so new, but I do. I've never felt this before and I don't want to let it go." I kiss her lips and hold her just a little bit tighter.

I look down at her expecting to see her trying to run away from me. Instead I am met with the sweetest smile I've ever seen. She takes my face between her hands and kisses me fiercely.

"You don't have to, Edward, Ever."

* * *

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_**Broken ~ Seether ft. Amy Lee**_


	10. When the Heartache Ends

**A/N: **We're back inside Edward's head... he has so much more to say. Some of the words in this chapter are not mine. The brilliant His_Singer1 lent me hers. You can read more of her beautiful words right here on ff.n, tell her I sent you ;)

Thanks to the beta extraordinaire, **Maxipoo**, she makes me look a lot better than I actually am!

Shout out to the ladies that make me smiley... **Becky Boodles, Bella's Exequtioner, Twilightbyus, Britta Kirk, Jaime Arkin & my sis Rachael 3**

**SM **owns the Twi universe... I just really want to live in it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9- When the Heartache Ends**

**EPOV**

The thought that I had just spilled my guts to Bella, complete with tears and sobbing, was simultaneously terrifying and liberating. She is still at my side and I don't think she's planning on running. I hope she's not planning on running. I can't stand that I don't know what she is thinking. If there is ever a time that I wish I could read her mind, it is right now. At the very least she must think that I am a basket case. I mean, who does that? First I attack her vagina head first, and then I cry into her hair? Come on, Cullen, even you have to admit that was pretty fucking messed up. I want her to be my girlfriend, not my goddamn therapist. I can't take the silence any more, so against all my better judgement, I speak.

"Bella, you have to talk to me. I'm freaking out a little bit here." It comes out as a little more than a whisper, and I find myself on the verge of tears again.

She turns to face me, pulling me closer to her. "Some people need to hear words, need to be reassured. Need to know that they are loved, but with us you speak to me with actions. You don't have to say a thing. I can feel it in your chest. Your heart beats for two. With us, it's who loves who more. Words are not needed. Calm down, baby. I thought maybe we needed a moment to process everything that you just said. That's the only reason I'm quiet. If you need to know what I'm thinking I can tell you." She sighs softly, and runs her finger tips along my jaw before she speaks again. "Edward, I am so sorry for what was taken from you in that accident. But you need to come to terms with the fact that it was an accident. Tanya didn't mean for it to happen, and _you_ certainly didn't mean for it to happen. I'm also sorry that you have felt like you had to hold all of this hurt inside of your heart for so long. It's not healthy to hold it all in. In fact, I don't know how you've survived this long. I know that you can't just let it go and move on, but you need to find away to move forward from it. Do you understand what I mean by that? What happened is part of the puzzle that makes up who you are, but it isn't all of you. It doesn't define you, so don't let it be the definition of your life. You need to accept that what happened is part of your story, and move forward to the next chapter. I'd really like to be part of your next chapter, Edward."

"Bella, you are the entire next chapter. I haven't even been able to think about this stuff, let alone talk about it, in five years. I feel like I'm ready to forgive myself, because I want to be better for you. I want to be able to enjoy the love that I have for you. You make me want to feel things that I have spent five years trying to forget even exist. I was convinced that God took Tanya and Ben away because I didn't deserve them. I didn't deserve the love that they blessed me with. Then you came along and it was like God showing me I was wrong. I deserve your love, the love that you are willing to give to me. Your heart that you trust me with. I never knew that it could feel like this, that I could feel so consumed by a heart that wasn't mine. The only thing is, I think it is mine, Bella. Your heart is the part of me that I've been missing. I thought that Ben took that piece away with him, but here you are. And I know that you think you have to leave, Bella, but what if you didn't? What if you stayed? There are colleges here. You could even take your courses online. You could do it while I'm at work. If you leave, you will be alone and I will be alone. It kills me to think of that. How will I open my eyes every morning, knowing that you aren't next to me? How will I get through my day, not knowing if you are okay or not? I would never get any work done because I'd be too busy driving back and forth from San Diego!"

Bella moves to straddle my waist and pulls me up by my shoulders until we are looking into each other's eyes. "Edward, we can't do this again. We talked about this. You know that I don't want to leave you, but I have to do this for myself. I don't want to look around in twenty years and wonder if I made the right decision. Can you trust me, please? I'm not letting you go, ever. I know in my heart that we were meant to find each other and that you are meant to be in my world. I also know that I need to finish what I started. I will look into taking classes out here, and online, but I'm not making you any promises." Bella's fingers wind through the hair at the nape of my neck, as my fingers draw patterns on her back. I know she's right, but it still feels like shit.

I cradle her face in my hands and rest my forehead against hers. "I believe you, and I trust you, and damn fucking right you aren't letting me go, _ever_." My voice is raspy and full of need. "I'm starting to need you, beautiful, and I'm scared." She stopped my words with her lips, and kissed me softly. My lips move with hers, my hands touch every part of her that I can reach. We share breaths and sounds and feelings. Her hands are everywhere, and I love that she knows that my body is hers. Clothes are coming off and fuck, I love this girl. She feels like home, when she wraps her arms around the top of my shoulders. I can feel her heartbeat, and I know that in this moment, it's beating for me. This thought moves me to tighten my grip around her, and my need to feel her is overwhelming. I feel the moment she realizes my craving. Her movements become forceful and meaningful. Bella is trying to show me that she can take care of me the way that I have been taking care of her. Her hands make their way up my back and into my hair, just as I feel her around me. She stills as she comes to rest in my lap, giving me a chance to adjust to the intensity of the moment. I hiss out a breath as she sighs against my neck.

"Is this okay, baby? I couldn't help myself. I need to feel you," she whispers, as she starts to move above me.

My hands find her hips and I help her achieve the friction that we are both searching for. "This is always okay, Bella. I'm yours remember? _Always_." My tongue sweeps out along her collar bone while her nails lightly scrape down my back.

Being with her like this is how I want to spend the rest of my life. I feel her begin to pulse around me and I smile against her skin, knowing that I'm doing this to her. She falls to pieces on top of me, my name echoing off of the walls around us. I roll her onto her back, never losing my connection with her body. I have to really concentrate on not crushing her, holding myself up on my elbows and drop my head into the crook of her neck. Bella's voice breaks my concentration.

"More," she pants. "Edward, I need more. Please?"

The sound of her begging for me sends my body into a frenzy. I hook my elbow under her leg, opening her body further, and push in deeper than I have ever been. I have to stop and compose myself, or I will explode, literally. "Bella, touch yourself for me. I need to see you come again before this is over. I want to make this good for you." I force the words out through clenched teeth. I watch in amazement as her hand moves down to where we are joined, and her back arches off of the bed. My hips thrust forward to meet her and I hit a spot inside of her that makes her moan.

"Don't stop, Edward... I can't... it's too much!"

"Right there, baby? Do you feel what you do to me?" I feel my resolve start to slip as her inner walls clamp down on me again.

"Edward... Oh God... I'm..." It's all she gets out before I erupt, and I swear I see stars. This woman is going to be the death of me, and I like it.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

I wake up and reach out for Bella, and find a cool, empty sheet. I sit up and see that she is standing out on the balcony wrapped in a white fluffy bathrobe. She has her camera out and is taking pictures of the Vegas lights. I stop and watch her, she is so beautiful. I can tell that she is concentrating, and for some reason I feel like I'm seeing something I shouldn't be. Without warning, she turns the camera on me. She is stalking toward me with a wicked smirk on her face, and I walk backward away from her as she continues to snap my picture.

"Mr. Cullen, you are a very handsome subject. I can't seem to take my eyes off of you." I feel the backs of my knees hit the bed and I sit down. To my surprise Bella doesn't stop. Her knees hit the bed as I scoot my ass back until I am in the center. She crawls over me like a cat and straddles my chest, still taking pictures of my face. "Take your shirt off, Edward," she whispers, with the camera still pointed at me.

"Why, Bella, are you trying to get naked pictures of me? I will, but only if you can guarantee that these won't end up on the internet." I smirk up at her, reaching down to comply with her request.

"Oh sweet boy, these are for my personal collection. I don't like to share." Her face is blank, but I hear the smile in her voice.

I reach for the hem of my shirt and graze the inside of her thigh. My fingertips linger and caress the soft skin there. The only sign that she can even feel me is the hitching of her breath. Other wise she just continues snapping pictures. I find the end of my shirt and pull it up over my head. The smile on her face is brilliant and I want to be taking _her_ picture. I sit up and take the camera from her. She stands to move away from me, but that only gives me a better vantage point. I pull the sash that holds her robe closed and reveal the creamy skin that lies underneath. The pictures that I take of her are going to be stunning. I want to wallpaper my fucking apartment in them. She is amazing, and she is all mine.

Bella is giggling and reaching for the camera, and she sits back down on my chest. "That's enough, buddy. Give me my camera back." She lays down with her head on my chest, and holding the camera above us snaps the first of what I hope will be many pictures of us together. I pull her face up to mine and kiss her on the lips, and the camera flashes again.

"Hey, Bella? Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"You know what, love? I really, really do. I must warn you though, I might keep you forever." She beams up at me through her lashes.

This makes me laugh because I was thinking the same thing. "That's what I'm hoping for, beautiful." She laughs and the camera flashes again.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

We check out of the hotel, against my better judgment. Bella is insistent that she wants to see the city and then go home. The fact that she is calling my place home is enough for me to give her anything she asks for. I want to take her home and keep her there forever, knowing that isn't going to happen reminds me that my heart will always be broken. Her smiles, kisses, and love, have made the breaks start to heal, but I am sure that her departure will forcefully rip the stitches out. I'm trying to put those thoughts out of my mind and enjoy the fact that I have this amazing woman in my arms for a few more days, if she wants to go home then I'll take her home.

"Ugh, Edward. Why did you let me eat so much? I think I'm gonna puke. I think that I want to puke. And who decided that every restaurant in Vegas was going to be all-you-can-eat? No wonder Americans are all fat. They can come here and eat their weight in omelets for three dollars. Man, I need a Rolaids." She huffs and I laugh. She is so fucking cute. "Are you seriously laughing at me, baby? I'm miserable here."

"Bella, when you said you wanted an omelet, I didn't realize you meant that you were going to try and eat all of the omelets Las Vegas. Damn baby, for a munchkin you sure can eat." She looks shocked and I can't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry you asked me to be your girl before you found out what a pig I am, Eddie. You are stuck with me now," she mumbles and flicks my ear. "No take backs, buddy."

"I don't want a take back, sweet face. What I want is to get you home and show you how fucking sexy I think it is that you tried to out eat me. I can't wait to have you all to myself again, locked up tight in our little safe haven. Back where we belong."

Bella grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I'm done with Vegas, Eddie. Take me home."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Once we are finally back in the car, Bella gets comfortable and I play with the stereo. "Hey, Bella? What happens when it's time for you to go, baby? How long will it be before i see you again? Who travels first?" I let out all of my concerns in one breath and she tightens her grip on my thigh.

"Do you really want to talk about this right now? I mean, I don't mind it, but it's kind of a lot for traveling don't you think?" she asks with a sad sigh that breaks my heart. I don't ever want to hear her sad voice again, but this is something I really want to get a handle on so that we don't have to waste anytime on it once we get home.

"Bella, I really think we should get this over with before we get home, that way we don't have to waste anytime on it." I can feel her looking at me and yet I can't bring myself to meet her eyes.

"Okay, sweetie. I was thinking that once I'm home, it's going to take me some time to get settled and figure out what is going on with school. I also really want you to see where I live. So maybe, if you don't mind, you can drive out to San Diego as soon as it's convenient for you. I love it in Baker so much that I'm sure eventually I'll be doing most of the traveling. I just want you to know where I am and that I'm safe. So you won't have a reason to worry so much." She lays her head on my shoulder and rubs my arm as she speaks. I've noticed that she does this when she thinks I need to be soothed. Have I mentioned that I love this girl?

I rest my head on hers and I take a minute to process what she said. Of course I want to know where she lives, but I want her here with me. "That sounds like a good plan, baby girl. I think we can go with that for now. When are you thinking about leaving?"

"I'd like to stay the week, Eddie. You know I don't want to go, right? What I want to do is stay wrapped up in you forever, and I know that eventually I will be. Let's do this the right way, though. I want to take care of anything that could pull me away from you in the future. I want to go into this with a clean slate, baby. You get that, don't you? I'm going to take care of this school stuff, and then I'm going to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible," she says with her lips against my neck. "Now, I'm not going to tell you again, baby, take me home."

* * *

_It's never easy and you never know_

_What leaves you crying_

_And what makes you whole_

_There ain't no way that I can hold it down_

_Falling to pieces_

_Forever in doubt_

_But it's alright_

_Why don't you tell me again_

_How you'll still be there_

_When the heartache ends_

_It's alright_

_Why don't you tell me my friend_

_How you'll still be there_

_When the heartache ends_

_There ain't nobody who can show you how_

_To find the surface when you're underground_

_There ain't no blanket that can hide this cold_

_There ain't no memory_

_That ever gets old_

_**When the Heartache Ends ~ Rob Thomas**_

***E/N: **I've written a o/s for the FGB Autism compilation... go to fandomgivesback(dot)blogspot(dot)com for info!

Also, I never do this, but I am about to pimp a fic ;)

If you haven't read **Seven Day Weekend **by **JandMsMommy **(AndyMCope on twitter), go now! Seriously, it's fantastic. Think Edward & Bella as a bad ass Bonnie & Clyde. Yeah, that. It's a WIP.


	11. Hallelujah

**A/N: **Hello friends! We're getting back into Bella's head this chapter. What can I say? I missed her. Now, let's get the hell out of Vegas... baby ;)

Thanks to **Maxipoo**, for doing these daily posts so that we can catch you up to the TWCS readers ;) You astound me with your word genius. *bows down*

**Stephenie Meyer **owns all the Twi shizz... I own Mechanicward. If it wasn't for the all the cash, I think I'd win :)

*I am contributing a o/s to the Fandom Gives Back: Spotlight on Autism! It is not an outtake of AWLT. It is high school Edward and Bella, and it is prom night... le sigh. Head over to the Fandom Gives Back blogspot for details on how to get it. *

* * *

**Chapter 10- Hallelujah**

**BPOV**

Home. I called his home, _home__._ And he didn't even freak out, he smiled. The past few days have been heaven, but I want to stop playing fantasy land and start living my life. I thought that I didn't know what my life was anymore, but I do now. In fact, I am absolutely positive that I will spend the rest of my life loving Edward. I just need to figure out the details. Where will I live? Where will I work? When does school start? I can make long distance work, I did it with Jake, and I didn't even _want _Jake the way that I want Edward. I can not even begin to think of leaving him, let alone staying away from him for any length of time. The scary part of it is that I know that I have to do it. I have to do this for myself. Of course there is the voice in the back of my mind, telling me that Edward is made for me. So does being with him count as doing something for me? Because damn, he does things to me. Many, many fan-fucking-tastic things.

"So, here we are and as soon as the door opens, the vacation bubble will burst. Are you ready for that?" Edward asks, flashing me the panty melting smirk that I love so much.

"I think I am actually. I'm ready to be home. Wanna share your home with me, Eddie?" I gasp as I realize what I've said and wonder if he caught it.

"Um... yeah actually I do, Bella. I really want to share my home with you. All you have to do is stay, baby girl."

I lean across the center console and brush my lips against his. "We can't do this again, honey. I don't want to talk about leaving, I just want to be here with you right now. Can we please just be?"

"Yeah, we can do that," he answers, as he opens the door and makes his way to my side of the car to open the door for me. We make our way to the room with our packages in hand.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." We turn together and find Emmett leaning against the side of the building. "Where the hell have you guys been? Rosie was starting to lose her mind! She was convinced that Tink took you away and we'd never see you again. Personally, I wasn't worried, I mean if Tink wanted to take me away I might just go," He says and winks at me.

I can't help but smile as he runs up to meet us at Edward's door. "Hey, Em, did you miss me?" I bat my eyelashes at him. "I would never steal Edward away from Rose... Well, I'd at least get her permission first. I'm kind of scared of her," I say with a wink.

Edward pulls me into the room and shuts the door without a single word to his brother in law, and it doesn't escape my notice. "What was that about, love? Why are you not talking to Emmett?"

"I'm not NOT talking to Emmett, I'm just not ready for the Spanish inquisition that was about to start. I'm sure that he and Rose have been sitting around here since we left, thinking of stuff to ask us. Although, I want to shout my feelings for you from the roof top, I don't want to have to tell the story twice. We can talk to them when Rosalie gets off work tonight." He runs his hands from my shoulders to my wrists as he continues. "In the mean time, I need a nap. Care to join me?"

I feel the blush color my cheeks and the smile on his lips grows. "Actually, I really, really, would like to join you. If you don't mind," I whisper and he scoops me up into his arms and makes his way to the bathroom. The nap is forgotten as the door shuts behind us.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

We eventually make our way out of the shower when the water started to run cool. We even got into bed and cuddled until we fell asleep. I have discovered that I love sleeping in his arms, and it always produces the sweetest dreams. Until the banging on the door started, I was dreaming of singing in the car with Edward and visions of home. I can feel Edward tense around me, and I know that he is trying to stay asleep. I rub his back as I try to aid in his quest for slumber. I begin to drift back off to sleep. I hear the front door slam and Rosalie makes her presence known, loudly.

"I hope you're dressed kids, because I'm coming in!"

Edward grabs the blankets and pulls it up over our heads as I giggle into his chest. "Save yourself, B! I'll hold her off as long as I can!" he shouts in an exaggerated effort to add some humor to the slightly uncomfortable situation.

"Is this funny to you, Edward? That I have to come barging in here, unannounced with the key on file just to see for myself that you're still alive? It's been two days asshole. You scared the shit out of me!" She huffs and drops onto the edge of the bed.

"Are you done overreacting, Rosie? Because if you think about it, it is fairly ridiculous that you were worried. You could have called me." Edward answers and smirks at me still under the cover of the blanket.

"I did call you, smartass! You never answered your phone. What if there was an accident and you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere, how would I even know?" I can hear the panic in her voice and I have to step in before Edward sends her over the edge.

I peek my head out from our little cave. "Rosalie, I'm sorry if we worried you, but we just kind of got caught up in each other. We really didn't mean to scare you and I feel terrible that we did. The cell reception in the casino was horrible and we missed a lot of calls yesterday. I swear that we were not purposely ignoring you. In fact I bought you a gift to show my appreciation for our new friendship. I'll give it to you when we meet for dinner tonight at the diner," I say with a smile before I throw the blanket back over my head.

"Fine, Bella, I'll meet you guys for dinner tonight. Only because I can't sit here any longer wondering if you and my baby brother are naked in the same bed that I am sitting on at this very moment. Ugh. It's making me throw up a little in my mouth." She makes a gagging noise as she stands to make her way out of the room.

"Seven o'clock, Rose!" Edward shouts after her before wrapping his arms around me again. "Try and sleep some more, Bella. You'll need your strength to make it through dinner.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Seven o'clock on the dot, Edward and I are walking into the dinner hand in hand. He's wearing my favorite jeans and gray t-shirt, and I decided on my black and white apron dress and my sparkly converse. We look pretty cute. He holds the door open for me to walk a head of him, and I see Emmett wave us over to a booth in the back. We make our way back to the table as Rose crosses her arms over her chest and lifts her eyebrow at me.

"Hey, Rosalie. How's it going? We missed you guys, but we had a really great trip. I've never really been to Vegas before and my Edward pulled out all the stops. It was so much fun," I ramble nervously.

Rosalie practically jumps across the table, and grabs one of my hands and one of Edwards. She stares at them, turning them over before dropping them with a sigh. Edward snatches my hand and drops it into my lap.

"Jesus, Rose! We aren't married! Cut it out!" he says through clenched teeth, as Emmett and I exchange wide eyed stares. "Not yet, anyway. She's never seen Vegas before and I love Vegas. I wanted to show her why. That's all. Well, that and the fact that i wanted her all to myself. No unannounced visitors, no interruptions." He glares at his sister. Emmett puts his fist out in front of him and Edward hits it with his own.

"Hell, yeah little bro. That's what I'm talking about."

"Ew Emmett! Knock it off!" Rose says, as she smacks him in the back of the head.

"Aww... come on Rosie. You're the one who caught them getting it on in the back of the truck. You know that little Eddie here is sticking it to Tinkerbella. What's the big deal?" He snickers as he throws his massive arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"EMMETT!" Rose and I scream at the same time, causing more than a few people to look in our direction.

I can't just sit and listen anymore and I hope they don't expect me to. "Alright! Enough already! Yes, Edward and I got naked in the back of your truck, and yes we did things to each other in Vegas that are not suitable dinner conversation, but that's not all we did. We went to M&M World for Christ's sake! I spent an obscene amount of money in Louis Vuitton and Juicy. I got you some gorgeous earrings, by the way, Rose. Edward showed me his Vegas and I had the best time I think I've ever had. Ever. So let's not cheapen that with fist bumps and silly innuendo. Let me enjoy it, damn it." I huff and copy Rosalie's posture.

A smile forms on her pink lips. "I knew I liked her," she says as she elbows Emmett in the ribs.

The three of us laugh uncontrollably for the few minutes it takes for the food to arrive. And the conversation becomes easy and light.

"So if you bought my girl earrings, did you get me anything?" Emmett asks with a smile.

Edward answers before I can. "Yeah, man. We got you a shit ton of candy."

Emmett pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. "Damn, you guys really know the way to my heart."

We eat and chat. The boys finish their meals first. Emmett insists on showing Edward some new gadget that they have in the kitchen, and they leave us to our own devices. I decide this is my chance to have a serious talk with Edward's sister. Maybe I can get some answers to a few questions that I have.

"Edward told me about Ben and Tanya," I whisper and Rosalie stops chewing to stare at me. "He was a mess, and I was scared that I wouldn't be able to comfort him. But we got through it and he told me that he loves me. He asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes , of course. It was really sweet," I say it all in one breath and strangely enough Rose hasn't moved a muscle. So I keep talking. "I love him, too. I'm scared, Rose."

Finally the ice melts and I see her expression soften. "What are you scared of, Bella?"

"I'm scared that this is all happening too fast. That maybe he didn't really mean everything he said that night. That he'll want to take it all back. I'm mostly afraid that I fell in love with him the moment I met him, while I was still engaged to someone else, and some how that negates the whole thing. I'm scared that I don't deserve him, and that I won't be able to help him with his grief. That me leaving will only add to it. Should I list more?"

"No, don't list anymore. That's all I think I can handle. Listen to me, Bella. If Edward says he loves you, then he loves you. He isn't going to take it back. He doesn't let anyone in, ever. Believe me. I am amazed that he said it and that he lets you touch him. He isn't like other guys, he doesn't kiss or hug, or hold hands. He has spent the last five years believing that he doesn't deserve to be loved. I was worried for him. The you show up and change everything. Edward is brand new since you've been here. He smiles and laughs. Bella he's talking about the future. He's talking about a future with you. It's kind of incredible and I love you for it. So don't be scared. Love him back with all of your heart. Take care of each other. Everything else will work itself out." She smiles at me and her shiny eyes match mine.

"Thank you, Rose. I do love him and I feel lucky to have found him. I don't plan on letting him go, ever. I just don't want to rush into this." I suddenly find my finger nails fascinating.

"Rush into it? Bella, you just spent 24 hours in bed with him after jumping his bones in the back of my truck. You already rushed into it. Now all you have to worry about is not letting the fairytale run away with you." She smiles at me and it's genuine.

The boys make their way back to us, carrying a huge ice cream sundae with four spoons. Rose and I squeal and dig in. Edward feeds me and licks chocolate off of the corner of my mouth. It's delicious and the ice cream isn't bad either.

"So beautiful Bella, what's the plan? Will you be a permanent fixture at Casa de Eduardo or what?" Emmett asks and all eyes are instantly on me.

"Well we haven't set any final plans, but it looks like I'll be here for another few days before I head back to San Diego." I feel Edward's eyes on me, but he doesn't speak.

"Days? But Tink, what will we do with out you?" Emmett pouts.

"Em, I have to get back to school and get my stuff back to my apartment. Everything I own is in my car, I'm homeless right now. Don't worry though, you can't get rid of me that easily." I wink at him.

Finally Edward speaks and takes my breath away. "Bella will be back soon, Em. This is her home, she's my life now. I won't let her get away." And right then, in that second, I believe that he is telling the truth.

That night as Edward and I laid in his bed, memorizing each other's bodies and swallowing each other's breaths, I couldn't even imagine ever being without him again. Tears slip down my cheeks and I feel the moment that Edward finds them there. He brushes his thumbs under my eyes, and kisses my cheeks.

"Why are you crying, love? Are you okay?" Edward says against my throat.

"I'm fine. I just can't get out of my head right now. I feel like I already miss you. Being with you like this makes me not want to go anywhere. I love you, Edward. Promise me that this isn't the end."

"Shh, Bella. No tears in my bed, remember? This isn't the end. You can take that to the bank, baby. I'm in this for as long as you'll have me, and probably a little longer than that." He chuckles and runs his nose from my collar bone to my chin.

"That wasn't a promise, Eddie. Promise me." I breathe.

"I promise you, Bella. Forever."

With that the slow, sweet movements turn needy and frantic. I don't want this to feel like good bye, so I am determined to make it feel like what Edward promised me and what he promised was forever. My longing for him is strange to me and makes me have to rethink all of my past philosophies. I don't feel like wanting to be with him is a bad thing, and I believe him when he tells me that he loves me. I get lost in his touches, and I feel like it's safe to do so. I want to make him smile and I want to please him, and I don't feel like that makes me weak. In fact giving my heart and my trust to him makes me stronger. Maybe this is what love feels like. It's drowning and being saved, it's wanting to crawl into his skin and never come out. I want to give myself over to that feeling. I want to let go of all the fears I have and just love him with everything that I have, and in that moment, I do.

* * *

_Somehow every thing's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming, hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Holding onto patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming, hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_And we've got time on our hands_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh, let's make it last forever_

_Screaming, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_**Paramore - Hallelujah**_


	12. Fall Apart Today

**A/N: Maxipoo **owns me. **Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight. That is all.

This chapter was hard to write! I don't want her to leave either guys, trust me. Let's get this over with it people. It's giving me a sad.

P.s. The chapter song is amazing. If you don't know Schuyler Fisk, you should. There is a playlist of all of the chapter songs and fun stuff like pics and polyvore sets on the website that I put together for this story. Check it out ;) awholelottatrouble(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

**Chapter 11~ Fall Apart Today**

**BPOV**

The days following our homecoming were slow and strange. Edward went to work every morning with a smile on his face, but when we were together the air around us was thick and heavy. He had taken to staring at me any time that he thought I wasn't looking, but I felt like he never looked me in the eye any more. I would walk around the apartment and his workshop, trying desperately to get his attention. He gave me nothing. The worst time of day was when we crawled into bed, because we both knew that the morning would bring us one step closer to my departure. Soft sighs from Edward and silent tears from me, filled time that should have been spent touching and loving. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he simply refused. Any time I brought it up he would kiss me and move out of my reach. I replayed his response in my mind like a broken record. _Let's not talk about it now, love_. I was getting sick of the repetition.

On the third night I couldn't stand it anymore, and I decided that he was going to talk to me whether he liked it or not.

"Hey, baby? What's going on with you? I feel like I'm a ghost here. You don't even look me in the eye anymore. Are we okay?"

He scrubbed his hands over his face before he brought his arms to rest around me. "Bella. You're not a ghost, sweetheart. That's the last thing that you are. You are the most important thing in my life, but I just can't talk about you leaving me. It makes me ache, baby. Let's not talk about it now, love." He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Edward, I'm leaving tomorrow whether we talk about it or not. Do you think that it doesn't hurt me to think about? It kills me, it is killing me. And then on top of it all, you are pulling away from me and it's breaking my heart. I feel like you've already made peace with our good bye. This isn't over for me, you know? So, why have you written me off?" A river of tears makes it's way down my cheeks. When I look up into Edward's eyes, I'm surprised to see that they are wet as well.

"That's the fucking problem, Bella. Don't you see? It's not over and yet it feels like it is. I'm going to stand by and watch you walk away from me in a few hours. How can this be happening? I mean, I knew that it was going to happen, but now that it is actually here, I want to fucking scream. But you seem just fine. Walking around this place, smiling and laughing with everyone, acting like you're happy as can be to leaving me tomorrow. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

His words feel like a slap in the face. "I have been putting such an incredible effort into making sure you know how much I love you and need you. I've been laughing and smiling with everyone because I love you all so much! I'm trying to get every moment I possibly can, and you're stealing my moments, Edward. Damn it, don't ruin this for me. I want to leave here with happy thoughts, because this isn't good bye for me. Stop trying to break up with me, Eddie, 'cause I'm not going to let you."

"I'm sorry, baby. I never meant to make you feel like that. I don't want to talk about it because it's hard for me to even think about it. When we talk about it it feels too real."

" I get that, and I understand, but it's happening in a few hours. Don't you want to be prepared? I do. I want to know that you hear me when I tell you that this isn't the end, and that you know how much I will miss you. Just because I am the one leaving, doesn't mean that you are the _only_ one hurting. Talking about it might make it easier for both of us. So, I'm going to talk and when you're ready, you can join in. Sound like a plan?" I questioned him and wagged my eyebrows, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Alright, Bella..." he sighed "...let's talk."

With that simple statement, he opened communication and lifted the world off of my shoulders. I told him about my school and my home. I told him about Alice and my dad. I even opened up and told him about the coffee table book with pictures of the ocean that I had published last year. He suggested I do a book of the desert, and I actually thought it was a great idea. He told me about his parents and how his grandparents used to own the diner before they passed it on to him and Rose. Finally, we decided that we would Skype every night and call or text anytime we felt the need. We also decided that he would make a trip out to see me the following weekend, as long as his schedule didn't change.

"Edward, I have been looking into online courses. I think I may be able to get into some and that would mean that I would only be required to be in class a few times per semester. It would also mean that I could be here a lot more often, if it's okay with you?"

When I look up at him through my lashes, the smile on his face makes me jump out of bed to grab my camera.

"Why is it that I am always in bed when you want to take my picture, Bella? It's a little bit suspicious, baby girl." Edward laughs as I snap picture after picture of him.

"I don't know, Eddie, maybe it's because I like you best when you're half naked and underneath me." I giggle as he grabs me around the waist and pulls me down next him.

The rest of the night is spent the way I hoped it would be, full of kisses and whispered promises.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

I woke up to wet kisses on the back of my neck and Edward's arms around me. He waits for me to stir before he speaks. "Good morning, baby girl. Did you sleep well, my love?"

"I did, but I'm appreciating the wake up call." I sigh and reach back until my hands are in his hair, holding his lips to my neck.

His hands ghost down my side until I feel his fingers gently tugging my panties down my legs. I kick them off and push back against him. Once he rids himself of his boxers, he pulls my shirt over my head. I move to turn into his arms but he stops me with his hand on my hips. I feel his hand make its way down to my knee, and I am at his mercy.

"Don't you have to get to work, Eddie?" I whisper as his fingers graze the inside of my thigh.

"Not today, B. The girl I love is leaving town, and I'm going to spend every possible minute with her. Touching, teasing, and making damn sure that she never forgets that she belongs to me," he says with his lips against my neck.

"That's funny, Edward, because that is exactly how I was planning on spending my day." I giggle and move my hand to join his between my legs.

He pulls my leg back to rest atop his, while my own fingers continue their journey to where I need them most. Apparently this doesn't escape Edward's notice.

"What ya doin', Bella? I think that's my job now, baby. Don't spoil my fun," he whispers and his breath fans against my shoulder.

"I think you have enough going on back there. I'm gonna go ahead and deal with what's up here, if that's okay with you?" I try to giggle, but it comes out as a moan.

My breaths quicken as his hands roam my torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I feel his arousal against my back and try to provide some friction for him. The hiss that escapes his lips tells me that he appreciates it. I have worked myself into a frenzy, and all I can think about is having him inside of me. At that moment, I realize that it will probably be the last time we make love before I leave, and my need for him almost becomes to much to contain. His voice breaks the silence.

"Is this okay, sweet girl? I need to feel you."

All I can do is nod in response, and I feel him slide into me from behind. I didn't think that sex with Edward could get any better, but then again we have never done it from this angle. Having his hand pressed flat over my heart, while the other arm winds around my waist is like heaven. Even though he is behind me it feels more intimate somehow. My hand reaches down to touch him where we are joined, and Edward bites my shoulder.

"Don't stop, Bella. That feels amazing," he pants and pulls me tight against his chest.

I don't stop, and soon I feel the familiar tension low in my belly. It is sweet torture as it builds and builds.

"Let go, baby girl. Give me everything."

And I do. His words are all it takes to push me over the edge.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

I can't believe that I'm going to leave. I'm actually scared. Edward is cooking breakfast, and I can feel his eyes following me as I move around the apartment. My things are all packed and waiting by the door to be loaded up. Emmett is coming by to help me later. I can't believe how much stuff I have acquired in the short time that I've been here. My credit card bill is going to be horrendous. Just because I have the money to pay it, doesn't mean that I won't be horrified.

"Breakfast is ready, baby. Are you hungry?" Edward calls from the kitchen.

"I'm starving! What did you make me?" I make my way to the kitchen table and stare open mouthed at the feast before me. Edward has set out omelets for each of us, cut fruit, toast, juice, and coffee. It wasn't what I was expecting, and it brings tears to my eyes. My boy is taking care of me again.

"Thank you, love. This all looks so yummy. You didn't have to do all of this." I smile at him, and he looks so proud of himself.

"Anything for you, baby girl. You need your strength for your trip."

"It's only a three and a half hour trip, Edward. I'm not going cross country." I reach for his hand, and kiss his palm.

"I know, B, but I don't want you to have to stop for anything. Go straight home, and don't give me a heart attack. Is that too much to ask?"

I stand up and plop myself down on his lap. I run my fingers through his hair, and scratch his scalp lightly. I watch as his eyes close and his heartbeat synchronizes with mine. During this silence I take note of the music Edward has playing in the kitchen. It's _Please Don't Go, _ by Barcelona and it is very sad. _"If you want me to break down and give you the keys_

_I can do that, but I can't let you leave. Oh, please don't go." _I listen to the words and I know that my boy is hurting.

"I'll go straight home, my love, and I will call you as soon as I get settled in. Then I will think of you every second of every day, and I will dream of you every single night. Before you know it, you will be knocking on my door." I kiss his nose and move back to my own chair.

We finish breakfast in a comfortable silence before we make our way to the bedroom to double check that there isn't anything I left behind. I sweep my eyes across the space that I have come to call home, and I realize that it looks as though I was never even there. I make a decision that moment, and I start to strip off the clothes that I am wearing. I get all of my clothes off and walk over to Edward's chest of drawers, naked. I pull on a pair of his boxers and turn to him. As I expected, he is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Take off your shirt, Edward. I need it," I say, watching his eyebrows raise in shock. He quietly complies and tosses his shirt to me. I take it out to the living room and put it in my bag. I grab a new shirt and pull it over my head. "There, now we both have something that smells like the other. I will sleep in your shirt and boxers, and you can cuddle up with my stuff. Plus I loaded the pictures of us in Vegas onto your laptop, so you won't forget what I look like," I say with a smile.

"You're a genius, Bella. Do I get to keep the panties, too?"

"Of course you can, silly boy. Now come walk me out, it's time. I want to be back in San Diego before rush hour." I can't look at him when I say it, but I hear it when his breath falters.

I slip my feet into my black Chuck's beside the door, but decide to leave my pink Vans right where they are. I'll be back for them.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

We walk out to my car, my fingers curled tightly around Edward's. Emmett is loading the last of my bags into the back seat, and Rosalie is at his side with a paper bag and a to go cup in her hands. She reaches out to hand them to me, her smile quivering just a little.

"Onion rings, chocolate chip cookies, and a Dr. Pepper for the road, Bella. Drive safely, honey and call me after your settled." She hugs me tightly. "Thank you for giving me my brother back." She whispers only for me to hear. Rose walks away without another word.

"Well Tink, I guess this is it. Thank you for visiting our fine establishment, and please visit again soon," Emmett says in his best hotel manager voice, before he laughs loudly and pulls me into a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, Emmett, but this isn't it. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll see you soon, I'm sure of it." I wink at him as he walks away and waves over his shoulder.

Then there were two. Just me and Edward, shuffling from foot to foot, trying to stretch the minutes as far as they will go.

"Well this is definitely harder than I thought that it would be..." I sigh "...If I don't leave now, you'll never get rid of me, so I'm just going to go. Like a band-aid, quick and painful." I fake a laugh and finally look into his eyes. They are green flames and they burn straight into my soul.

"I love you, Bella Swan. You take my breath away," Edward whispers as he opens my door for me.

I get in my car and Edward closes the door behind me. I notice something different. Hanging from my rear view mirror is the picture of Edward and I kissing in our hotel room in Vegas. I don't know when he printed it out or when he put it in my car, but there it hangs.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen. You make me so smiley, baby. I'll call you." And with that I leave my heart standing in the parking lot where my life changed forever.

* * *

_I don't want us_

_To fall apart today or ever_

_You're the one who said_

_You'd never leave_

_There's no good reason for_

_Giving up_

_All this mess is just bad luck_

_So please don't lose your_

_Confidence in me_

_I wish I wasn't so fragile_

_Cause I know that I'm not_

_Easy to handle_

_Oh baby please_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Today_

_Oh my baby please_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Today_

_I don't wanna feel like this_

_But I'm so tired of missing you_

_I don't wanna beg for your time_

_I want you mine, all mine_

_I wish I wasn't so fragile_

_Cause I know that I'm not_

_Easy to handle_

_Oh baby please_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Today_

_Oh my baby please_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Today_

_I bet you smile when you_

_Think of me_

_You love me_

_Messy in the morning_

_Freckles on my knees_

_Oh baby please_

_Oh baby please_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Today_

_Oh my baby please_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Don't forget you love me_

_Today_

_Oh baby, sweet baby oh_

_Oh my baby, sweet baby_

_Don't forget you love me..._

_**Fall Apart Today - Schuyler Fisk**_


	13. The Fear You Won't Fall

**A/N: **I am amazed that people are actually reading this story! Those of you that are adding it to your favorites and alerts make me so smiley! Form a single file line for big sloppy kisses. You should all bake cookies for **Maxipoo**. She is the beta master mind behind the pretty comas, periods, and italicized portions that make Mechanicward's story readable. Her brain is so much bigger than mine, it's a miracle I can even type.

Also, these daily chapters will end soon people. I'm trying to catch you all up with the folks on TWCS, so once we hit chapter 14 we will go back to Friday updates. Please don't hate me ;)

By now we all know that **Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight...she has the bank account to prove it.

* * *

**Chapter 12~ The Fear You Won't Fall**

**BPOV**

Until this very moment I didn't think that I was actually strong enough to leave him. Everything in my being is telling me to turn around and go back to him. Instead, I turn onto the highway that will take me away. Edward takes a few steps forward and waves, as I watch him in my rear view mirror until I can no longer see him. He doesn't come after me.

The drive ahead of me isn't one that I've taken before. It is familiar to a certain point, since I have traveled this road before, at Edward's side. When I pass the In-n-Out Burger, I can't hold the emotion back anymore and I let my tears fall. I watch as the little city I've come to love so much disappears and gives way to emptiness. The scenery reflects the way I feel, and for some reason that comforts me. I allow the tears fall until there are no more. Soon enough, I am crossing into the San Diego city limits, and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I pick up my phone and press a few buttons. The ring echos through the speaker until the call is connected. I don't even wait to hear his voice before I speak.

"I'm home."

**EPOV**

Until this very moment I didn't think that I was actually strong enough to watch her leave. Everything in my being is telling me to go after her and bring her back. Instead I watch as she turns onto the highway that will take her away. I take a few steps towards her and wave. I watch Bella until I can no longer see her car. She doesn't turn around.

The walk back to my apartment is the longest it has ever been. When I shut the door behind me, I am assaulted with her. Bella is everywhere. I fall into my bed and let her scent wash over me. I pull the blanket over my head, and let my tears fall. I inhale her scent deeply and hold the breath inside me for as long as I can. I close my eyes and remember the last time that I laid here with her in my arms. I pull her face from my memory and smile to myself as I drift off to sleep. I wake to the sound of my phone ringing and I'm tempted to just let it ring until I see the caller ID. I connect the call and before I can even speak I hear her voice.

"I'm home." She breathes.

I think I can hear her sniffle and it breaks my heart. I feel the immediate need to comfort her, but I don't know how to do that from so far away.

"Bella, please don't cry, love. You know that's not your home. Your home is anywhere we are together, and I'll be there soon," I say with as much conviction as I can muster.

"I know you're right, but why does it hurt so much? This was my choice, my plan, but I'm not sure I can follow through with it." She sobs loudly. "I miss you so much already, Eddie, and it's only been a few hours. What's it going to feel like tomorrow, or the next day?"

The words that she says to me are the exact words that I want to say to her so she will see what a mistake it is for us to be apart, yet I know that I can't. I can't hurt her like that. I have to help her calm down and remember why she made the choices that she did. I have to make sure that she is secure in the fact that she made the right decision. Even if I don't believe it myself.

**BPOV**

I sob into the air as I listen to him try to calm me down. He is speaking softly, and I can tell that he is hurting as much as I am. I feel bad that I'm causing him pain, but at the moment I'm slightly hysterical. I want him to be here and hold me. I want to be able to touch him and taste him, and knowing that I can't, just makes me cry harder.

"Baby, you know that I miss you too, and it is killing me to hear you cry. Do you want me to go down there now? You know that all you have to do is ask," he says, and I know that he is telling the truth. If I ask Edward to come to me tonight, he will. That realization alone works to calm me a little bit.

"I know, and I'm not going to ask you to come tonight. Thank you, Edward, for talking me down. I feel better. I think I'm going to go inside and get some unpacking done. Can I call you later?" I ask, hoping that I haven't already driven him to his limit today.

"Of course you can, Bella. Call me as soon as you get a minute to talk. I want to hear your voice before I go to bed," he answers with a sigh.

He tells me that he loves me and we say our goodbyes, as I pull up in front of the house that I share with Alice. I feel strange as I look at the front door. I wasn't meant to come back here, and I don't even have a key anymore. I notice Alice's Prius in the driveway, and I know that she is home. I called her this morning and told her that I would be home today, so I also know that she is expecting me. Just then the door swings open and she is running towards me. I open my door and step out just in time to catch her. Her arms are around my waist and we jump up and down and squeal with delight.

"Bella! You're back! I missed you so, so much!" she shrieks in my ear.

"I'm here, Alice, and I missed you too. Let's go inside, sweetie. I have so much to tell you," I say as I laugh at her excitement.

We grab as much as we can carry and make our way into the house. I look around and notice that nothing has changed. For some reason that makes me smile. I don't feel like a guest here, I just feel like I'm home. We set the bags down in my room, and fall onto my bed.

"Spill it, lady. Tell me about this guy, and tell me what happened with Jake! I couldn't believe the picture you sent me from Vegas was real! Who knew that boring old Jacob Black was really a cheating asshole." he huffs and rolls on to her side to face me.

"I don't know where to start, Alice. It seems like I haven't seen you in forever. So much has happened." I sigh and turn my head to face her. "Umm... Jake is obviously out of the picture now, and to be honest I don't miss him at all. I haven't even thought of him since I left him in bed with that skank in Vegas. I threw my phone away, as you know, and I haven't heard from him at all."

"And Edward?" she raises her eyebrows as she says his name.

"Edward? Edward is just everything! He is so beautiful, and kind, and loving. He makes me feel like I'm the only other person in the world. I love him, Alice. I know it's crazy and fast, but I have no doubt in my mind that I will spend the rest of my life in love with him." I smile at the shocked look on her face.

"You're in love? Bella! I thought you were just looking for away to get over Jake! Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. You never looked like this when you talked about Jake. In fact, I've never seen you like this. What the hell are you doing back here? Why are you not with Edward?" She looks confused.

I tell her about my decision to come home and go back to school. I tell her about our planned Skype date and Edward's visit this weekend. She is excited that she gets to meet him. I tell her that I am going to try and take online classes, so that I can be in Baker as much as possible. I also tell her that I am planning to transfer to UNLV as soon as possible. She squeals of course and hugs me tight.

"Alice, I'm so glad to be home, but I'm really tired. Do you mind if I shower and head to bed? I promise we can talk more in the morning."

"Of course, Bella. You get some rest. Tomorrow, I want all the details. I mean ALL the details. Got it?" She winks at me and kisses my forehead, before she walks out of my room.

After my shower, I put some of my stuff away, before crawling into bed. I remember my promise to Edward and reach for my phone. His is the last voice I want to hear before I fall asleep. I hugged his shirt to my chest and listened to the phone ring in my ear, imagining him doing the same in the bed that I missed so much. The phone rang six times before I disconnected the call. Edward didn't answer.

**EPOV**

The thought that Bella had made it home safe was both comforting and maddening. She's really gone. I'm really going to have to sleep alone tonight. I wonder if the nightmares would come back. Would Tanya and Ben return to haunt me in her absence? I couldn't help thinking about what my life was like before her. I was actually grateful for the knock on my door, it saved me from letting myself get to far into the memory. I opened my door to Emmett with a six pack of Heineken and a bottle of Stoli.

"I thought that you could use some company, bro. Feel like talking?" he asks with an encouraging smile.

"Not really, but I feel like drinking. Come on in, Em." I moved out of the way and let him in.

Emmett set the vodka on the breakfast bar, and walked to the couch with the beer in his hand. He sat down and looked up at me.

"So... she's gone, huh?" he asks as he tosses me a beer.

"Yeah, man, but didn't I say no talking? I just cant right now," I say as I scrub my free hand over my face and drop down next to him.

Soon enough all of the beer was gone, and we were working our way through the bottle of Stoli. I was feeling really relaxed and Emmett was laughing out loud about nothing at all.

"Emmett, she left me. She came here and turned everything upside down, she told me she loves me, and then she left. This fucking sucks, dude. I want to drive down to San Diego and bring her back here. I know I should care about her going to school and getting to do whatever she wants to do, but I don't. I want her here, with me. She belongs here. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it." I ramble on and Emmett just stares at me with wide eyes.

"Dude! Eddie, you're in love! Fuck if Rosie wasn't right. I thought it was just a fling, I know it's been a long time since you saw any action. I thought... But man, you fucking love Tink. I'm happy for you and I agree that it's sucks that she's gone, but you can't go all caveman on her and go drag her back here. If she said she loves you, then there is probably a good reason why she left. I bet that she is there thinking the same things that you are, and trying to figure out the fastest way back to you. Let her take care of business, she'll be back. You Cullen's have a way of um... Dazzling poor, innocent, unsuspecting people." He wags his eyebrows at me.

"Damn, Em. When did you get so smart?" I chuckle as I run my hands through my hair, tugging on the ends until it hurts.

"Why do you think your sister calls me Dr. Love?" He smirks. "I'm a fucking genius."

"Okay, Dr. Love... The well has run dry and you just made me throw up a little in my mouth. Get the fuck out of my house," I say as I open the door for him.

He walks pass me and pats my shoulder. "Seriously, Edward, I'm here if you need to talk, Rosie is too. Just let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Tell Rosalie that I'm okay. I'll call her tomorrow." Once he was gone I decide to leave the mess and just go to bed. If I stay up I would just dwell on the fact that I was alone, and let's face it, going to sleep is the only smart thing to do when you're drunk. I grab the shirt that Bella left and climb into bed with it. I let her scent settle around me and I think I heard my phone ring as I surrender to the darkness.

* * *

_Diggin a hole and the walls are caving in_

_behind me, airs gettin thin but I'm trying,_

_I'm breathing in, come find me_

_it hasnt felt like this before_

_it hasnt felt like home...before you_

_And I know its easy to say, but its harder to feel this way,_

_And I miss you more than I should, than I thought I could,_

_I can't get my mind off of you_

_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it,_

_thats part of it all,_

_part of the beauty of falling in love with you,_

_is the fear you wont fall_

_it hasnt felt like this before_

_it hasnt felt like home...before you_

_And I know its easy to say, but its harder to feel this way_

_And I miss you more than I should, than I thought I could,_

_I can't get my mind off of you_

_and I hate the phone,_

_but I wish you'd call,_

_thought being alone,_

_was better than, was better than..._

_And I know its easy to say, but its harder to feel this way_

_And I miss you more than I should, than I thought I could,_

_I can't get my mind off of you._

_And I know its easy to say, but its harder to feel this way._

_**The Fear You Won't Fall ~ Joshua Radin**_


	14. When You're Gone

A/N: I've been blown away by the number of you that are putting this story on your alert/favorites lists. Thank you all so much! Your reviews make me so smiley ;) I'm having fun reading your thoughts and answering your questions. I answer every one. Just so you know, **Maxipoo ** is the reason that you keep coming back... without her this would just be one big jumbled mess. Trust me.

Big smoochy kisses to my sister **Rachael, **she's the best cheerleader... EVER ;)

* * *

**Stephenie owns everything... well, except Mechanicward. He's all mine.**

**Chapter 13- When You're Gone**

**EPOV**

There is someone pounding on my skull... from the inside. _What the hell is going on?_ I roll over and inhale a nose full of Bella. I crack one eye open and confirm that I am still alone. It wasn't a dream, she really is gone. My phone is ringing somewhere in my room, and I decide that I better get up before my sister comes barging in again. My head would explode if she started pounding on my door now. As I make my way to the bathroom, I pass by the pile of clothes that Bella left on my floor, and it makes me smile. The shorts and panties are proof that she was actually here. _Like the drinking binge and massive hangover wasn't enough proof._ There is definitely no denying that she was here.

The warm spray of the shower is welcomed and necessary this morning. I feel the dirt and sweat from the day before roll off of me, and I grimace as I realize that the Bella is washing away as well. _Pull it together, Cullen._ I know that I have to hold myself together, because when I spoke to Bella last, she was falling apart. I remember the sound of her teary voice and I wish that I could have gone to her right then. I know that she needs to do her thing, so that she can figure out that she what ever it is she is trying to figure out, but it sucks big time to be here without her.

I had resolved to living my life alone after I lost Ben and Tanya, but then Bella showed up, and I knew that I'd never be alone again. She is all that I need to come out of the fog that had fallen over my life. She brought life back into my cold, dead heart. I see the way that my sister and Emmett look at her, like she is an angel. Rosalie has been so good about staying back and letting me grieve the way I want to grieve, but I hate seeing the fear in her eyes as she watched me shut down. I don't want her to feel like she has to take care of me like she would a child. I want her to see that I'm still me. I think she sees it now, and I think she knows Bella changed everything.

I get out of the shower and sure enough there is pounding at my door. I grab a pair of shorts and make my way through my apartment, taking in the mess on my coffee table. When I swing open the door, I am surprised by who I find there.

"Bro! Why aren't you answering your phone? You have customers in the shop, they've been waiting out there for like twenty minutes." Emmett taps his finger on the face of his watch and looks at me with blood shot eyes that I'm sure match mine.

"Sorry, Em. I slept late and then grabbed a shower. I didn't hear the phone. What's up? Do you know what the problem is ?" I ask and move to grab a shirt and my shoes.

"It's the weirdest thing, man. The guy says he's a mechanic and that he knows what the problem is, just doesn't have the tools to fix it himself." He shrugs as we walk out the door together.

We make our way to the shop, and I see an old red Volkswagon Rabbit parked at the entrance. It's in really good shape, considering it's age. Then I watch as a really big dude sort of rolls himself out of the driver's seat. He is tall and super muscular with dark skin and long black hair. I chuckle trying to figure out what in the world he is doing driving such a small car.

I approach him and stick my hand out in greeting. "Hey, I'm Edward, the mechanic on duty here. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hey, Edward. I'm Jacob, sorry to get you out of bed for this, man, but I need a fan belt."

Jacob goes on to explain what's going on with his car and how he knows he needs a fan belt. He tells me how he built the car from the ground up and how he is on his way home to Washington after spending some time in Vegas. I'm not sure why, but his story sounds familiar to me. We talk as I gather the tools I'll need to change out his fan belt, and I tell him that I have all the parts I need so I can probably have him out of here in about an hour. He seems pleased and makes his way to the diner to get something to eat while I work.

About forty five minutes later I am finished with the fan belt and I call Emmett over at the diner to let Jacob know that his car is ready when ever he is. I get in the car to move it to the parking lot while I wait for Jacob to return for it. That's when I see it. He has a picture taped to his dashboard. There smirking at me, is Jacob with his big arm around the shoulders of a smiling Bella. My Bella. Why the fuck does this dude have a picture of my Bella in his car? I look closer at the picture and I see that she is holding up her left hand to the camera, and there is a shiny diamond engagement ring on it. Everything clicks into place in my head like a fucking jigsaw puzzle. I reach for the picture and rip it off of the dashboard just as Jacob and Emmett walk up to the car.

"Are we all set here, Edward? How much do I owe you?" Jacob asks as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yeah, man the car is done. I'll have a bill made up for you in a second, then you'll know how much you owe me. I just have one question for you. What do you think you owe Bella?" I continue to stare at him and see the confusion pass over his face. Emmett is the one that breaks the silence.

"What? Why would he owe Bella anything, bro?"

"Well, I'll tell you why. It seems that our new pal Jacob here is actually Jake, Bella's douchebag ex-fiance. You know the one, Em. The idiot that slept with some skank the night before his wedding and broke Bella's heart." The color has drains from Jake's face, and I can tell that he is trying to figure out how we know what we know. It's a shame it takes him so long to figure out the situation that has presented itself, because it only takes Emmett about about ten seconds to step backwards and then throw his weight into a punch that connects with Jake's jaw. He stumbles, but his size aids in helping him staying upright. He's smart enough to hold his hands up in surrender, and Emmett doesn't swing again.

"How the fuck do you guys know Bella? Why the fuck did you hit me, man?" he shouts, rubbing his hand across his mouth. Then, I see when realization dawns on him. "You fixed her car, didn't you? She was here for those days when she was supposed to be in Vegas with me?"

"Yes, I fixed her car. And yes, she was here. In fact she just left here yesterday." I chuckle as his jaw seems to hit the ground. "I guess I should thank you. If you weren't such a fucking idiot, I would have never had Bella here for as long as I did. We would have never fallen in love, and I wouldn't be driving out to see her in a few days. So, thanks for sticking your dick where it didn't belong and for letting the most amazing woman in the world walk out of your life and into mine. In fact, I owe you so much that I'm not going to charge you for fixing your car. But I am going to beat the shit out of you if you ever try to contact Bella again... Ever. Now, get the hell out of here before I let Emmett loose on you again."

Jacob's eyes look back and forth between Emmett and I a few times before he finally jumps in his car and takes off as fast as it will carry him. Hopefully I'll never hear about him again.

xoxo~ xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

After Jacob leaves, my day is slow and steady. I have a few tire replacements and install a hose or two. Finally I call it a day and make my way to the diner for dinner. I haven't seen my sister since Bella left yesterday, and when I walk in, her eyes light up. I decide to just sit at the counter, and Rosalie comes over and sets a Dr. Pepper in front of me.

"Hey, baby brother! I hear you had an interesting day over there at the station." She smirks, an eyebrow lifted, and I can tell she is on the verge of laughter.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Sis? Are you talking about the unusual amount of tire replacements?" I ask, returning her smirk.

"No, Edward! I'm talking about the reason I had to ice my husband's hand earlier. You know the douchey ex of our beautiful little Bella, stopping in for a visit." This time she laughs out loud until tears stream down her face.

"Yeah, laugh now Rose, but your husband almost went to jail for murder today. He wanted to kill that asshole. You should have seen his face when he figured it out. Even I was a little scared, and he wasn't even swinging at me!" We are both laughing loudly now.

Rosalie composes herself and then leans across the counter and whispers to me. "What did Bella say when you told her that Jake had been here?"

"Oh, shit! I haven't told her yet, Rose. In fact I haven't heard from her all day." I'm all of a sudden scared. I pull my phone out of my pocket. I have six missed calls. Fuck. Four are from Bella last night and two are from Emmett this morning. I grab my drink off the counter and walk out of the diner towards my apartment. I dial Bella's number and wait for her to pick up. Instead I get her voicemail. Double fuck.

"Hey, this is Bella, leave me a message and I'll call you back!" She sounds happy.

"Bella! Baby, I'm so sorry for not calling you back sooner. I had a hard night last night. Emmett came over to cheer me up and that ended with empty vodka bottles and me face down in my bed. Then today was pretty busy in the shop. I miss you baby girl, call me back." I barely finish my sentence before the allotted message time ends. Damn, she's probably pissed.

I know I need a shower, but I don't want to miss Bella's call, so I turn the volume on my phone up as high as it will go, and decide to shower as fast as I can. I make it out in record time and throw on a pair of boxers. I look at the clock and see that about twenty minutes have passed since I called her. _That's not bad, right? _I realize I'm starving, and make my way into the kitchen for some food. I make my self some mac and cheese and grab a beer from the fridge. I take it into the living room to eat in front of the t.v. Once the food is gone, and Sports Center is over, I call Bella again.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry I didn't answer last night, but I need to hear your voice. Call me back, love." I sigh and flop back on the couch.

I start to wonder if she is mad, or if something has happened to her. Maybe she's just as busy as I was earlier. _Maybe you're just a fucking prick and she realized it last night when you were too drunk to answer your phone. _I change the channel and settle for watching what ever lame show is on MTV at the moment. Bella loves watching this shit, and it reminds me of laying on this couch watching it with her.

I must have fallen asleep, because I am woken up by my phone ringing really loudly. I try to pick up as fast as I can, but it falls out of my hand before I finally connect the call.

"Bella?" My voice is thick with sleep, and I check the clock for the hundredth time today. I see that I was asleep for three hours.

"Edward?" It's my girl, and it's the sweetest sound I've ever heard, and I know I am in deep shit.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_**When You're Gone ~ Avril Lavigne**_


	15. If It's Love

**A/N: **Happy Friday, friends! This chapter will take us back to our Friday updates. I know... I wish I could give you updates everyday... but, I'm not that good. I love the reviews! You guys are so smart and funny. Thank you for reading and contributing your thoughts. I'm still amazed by all of the people putting this story on alert! *squishy hugs*

**Maxipoo** is the beta from heaven! I'm so glad you're feeling better, bb!

Super special thanks to **Jaime Arkin** for all of the pimpage... YOU MAKE ME SO SMILEY! 3

**SM **owns Edward... but I own Mechanicward.

* * *

**Chapter 14- If It's Love**

**BPOV**

After meeting with a counselor at my school, I turn on my phone and find a bunch of messages from Edward. He sounds worried as he apologizes profusely for not answering my call last night. It's cute that he thinks I'm going to freak out over a phone call, or the lack of one. I set my phone on the seat next to me and decide to let him stew until I get home. I drive home as quickly as the law allows. It's nice to be able to drive around again. Everything looks green and familiar. Who knew I loved Interstate 8 so much. I'm on auto pilot, as I drive home, although there is only one thought in my head. _I wish Edward was here._

I'm already dialing Edward's number as I make my way into the house. I put the phone to my ear and wave to Alice while I jog to my bedroom. I flop down on my bed just as Edward answers my call. When I hear his voice, I feel bad for making him wait.

"Bella?" He sighs. He sounds scared, like he isn't sure what to say next.

"Edward? Are you okay? Where were you last night?" I'm talking really fast, and I'm sure that he can tell that I'm a little angry.

"I'm okay, Bella. I was home. Emmett came over with alcohol to distract me, because I was kind of upset after you left. I drank a little to much and then I passed out. Are you mad at me?" He sounds worried.

"I'm not mad at you, Edward, but I told you that I was going to call you back. I'm disappointed that I didn't get to hear your voice. You didn't consider how I would feel when you didn't answer, and then you waited until the day was almost over to return my call." I sigh.

"Oh, but Bella, there is a reason why it took me so long to call you back, baby. It's a really good reason, too. Em, woke me up this morning and told me that I had a customer waiting downstairs. So, I go down there and there is an old red Rabbit parked in front of the garage." He pauses as if he is giving me time to think about what he just said. So I do.

"A red Rabbit? You mean like a Volkswagon Rabbit?" I ask so quietly that I'm not sure if he hears me. There is no way that it's the car that I'm thinking of. _Why would he be telling me this_? "CHEESE AND RICE, EDWARD! JAKE WAS THERE?" I yell into the phone.

Edward chuckles before he answers, " Yup." He pops his p. "He was here and I fixed his car. Then while I was backing it out of the garage, I saw a picture of the two of you on his dashboard. I figured out who he was, and Emmett punched him in the face. It was classic. I don't think that you'll be hearing from him anytime soon, baby girl."

I don't really know how I feel about this new development. "Well, I guess that is a pretty good reason for you not calling me earlier."

"Bella? Are you okay?" He sounds worried again.

All of the things that I wanted to tell him about school seem to just fall out of my brain, and the anger leaves me on one of my exhales. I have to get off the phone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have to go Edward. I'll call you later, maybe tomorrow." I say as I press the button on my phone to end the call.

I'm not exactly sure why I'm freaking out, but I am definitely freaking out. Edward and Jake were never supposed to meet, and they surely weren't supposed to talk. It's too weird. I'm sure that everyone back home will be hearing about it soon enough. _Deep breaths, Bella._ I need Alice, and a cupcake. I call Alice on my way out the door and tell her to meet me at Heaven Sent bakery, I may also tell her that it's an emergency.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

I love where I live. There are a multitude of little mom and pop establishments in my neighborhood. This just happens to include the best coffee bars, ice cream parlors, and bakeries. I settle in at a table with strawberry cupcakes, red velvet for Alice, and hot chocolate for both of us. I don't wait for Alice to arrive before I start eating.

I'm starting on my second cupcake when she pulls out the chair across from me. "Hey, Bella Boo, what's the emergency?" she asks as she pulls the plate of her cupcakes towards her.

"Edward fixed Jake's car. Oh, and Edward's brother Emmett punched Jake in the face. It's got me all freaked out, and I'm not really sure why," I say with my mouth full of sugary goodness.

"Bella, when have you ever needed a reason to freak out? You're Bella, that's what you do. So, what's the big deal? What did Edward say when you started to freak out?" she asks as she takes a very dainty bite of her cupcake.

"Um, he didn't really say anything. I told him I had to get off of the phone, and I kinda hung up on him." My answer comes out as a mumble.

Alice reaches across the table and picks up what is left of my cupcake, and shoves it in her mouth. "You don't deserve anymore of the yummy, Bella. Go call him and apologize. Now." I lift my eyes to hers, and she is serious.

"Fine, Mom, I'm going." I get up and push my chair in.

"Good girl. I'll bring more cupcakes home. Drive safe." She smiles and waves me off.

I throw my purse in the back seat and I put my phone on the passenger seat. The phone buzzes as soon as I put the key in the ignition. This time he sent a text. I open it and I can't control the smile that creeps across my lips.

_I fucking miss you._

_How cute is my boy? _I am tempted to dial his number, but I refrain. I have an idea.

When I get home, I'm glad that Alice isn't there, because I don't want to stop and chat before I get my idea to Edward. I run up the front steps and make my way to my bedroom as fast I can. I grab my camera and the brightest lipstick I own. I run down the hallway to the bathroom and turn on the light. I stare at my reflection in the mirror before I open the lipstick tube. I use it to scrawl my message across the mirror.

_I miss you._

It's messy and all me. I pick up my camera and snap a picture of it. You can only see the top of my head, my lens and my words. He's going to be pissed that he can't see my face, but that fucker didn't answer last night so now we are even. I quickly load the picture onto my computer and email it to my self so I can text it to him. I'm sure there is an easier way, but I'm tech retarded, so whatever. The whole process takes five minutes, and now I sit back and wait for his response. It comes in record time.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to, love. Please call me."

His phone doesn't even ring a full ring before he answers. "Bella, I'm sorry," He says as a greeting.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked out, baby. I just never expected you and Jake to meet or talk. I was just a little overwhelmed, I think."

" Are you okay now? Do you need anything from me?" He's so damn sweet, I wish I could kiss him right now.

"I'm good, Eddie. Alice is on her way with a shit ton of cupcakes. I'm sure there will also be hot chocolate and some nail painting as well." I sigh. "I wish you were here, honey. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, baby girl. I love this picture you sent me, I just wish that I could see your face."

"I knew that you were going to say that! I did it on purpose, that's what you get for making me go to bed with out your voice last night." I pout, even though I know he can't see me.

"Are you pouting, Bella? I distinctly hear a pout. I already apologized for that. Missing you drove me to drink, and then I passed out, please forgive me."

"You are forgiven, sweet face. Let's not talk about it anymore. Besides the Jacob incident, how was your day?"

"My day was good, I guess. Same shit, different day. How was yours?"

"Well, I went to school to see what my options were, and I'm fairly happy with the outcome of the meeting. She told me that transferring my credits shouldn't be a problem. She also told me that my best bet is to get all of my paper work in order and plan on starting back in the fall," I say, and wait for his response.

"What does that mean, Bella?" Even though he is practically whispering, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"It means I have a free summer, with the option of maybe transferring to UNLV. If that is something that we think is a good idea. Do you think it's a good idea, Edward?"

"Absofreakinlutely! Come on, Bella, think about it. It will be so great if you could be that close all the time. Although you are closer to the beach, and summer is definitely beach season, so we have some planning to do. It's nice to know we have options, though. Right?" He sounds really happy and that makes me happy.

"It's really nice to have options, baby. And planning beach days just happens to be one of my favorite things to do. We can do that when you get here." I giggle.

"Edward?" I whisper. "I need to talk to you about something. I need you to understand why going to school is so important to me. I don't want you to think that I'm just choosing something over you for no reason."

"I know you have a reason, love. You don't have to explain anything to me. Please don't feel like you do. I don't want to be the kind of boyfriend that acts like your needs come last. If it's important to you, than it's equally as important to me." My boy is fucking amazing. If I was with him right now, he'd so be getting laid.

"I know, but that's just it. Jake was that kind of boyfriend. I forgot about what I wanted. I was marrying him because that is what he needed, and his needs came first. What I want is to start a photography business. I want something that is my own, and I want a business degree before I do it. I need to know that you can support my decision. I love you, and I want you to be there when I need a hug or when I need to celebrate. I want to do this with you by my side. It's the only way that we can work. I don't want to give my life away, I want to be happy for once. You loving me for who I am has given me the courage to do this. Do you get it, or do you think I'm crazy?" I ask quietly.

"I get it, Bella, and I think you're amazing. I also think that you can do anything you set your mind to, and I will support anything and everything that you want to do. If you're happy, I'm happy," he answers without hesitation, and I fall in love with him all over again.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

The next morning I am in an incredibly good mood. I'm practically skipping around the house. I unpack some boxes and print out the pictures of Edward and I. Seeing his face makes me smile. The door bell rings and pulls me out of my Edward bubble. Alice isn't home, so make my way to the front of the house. I open the door to a delivery boy holding the most gorgeous flowers I've ever seen.

"Delivery for Bella Swan," he says holding out a clipboard for me to sign.

"That's me," I say as I take his pen and sign the paper.

Before walking away, he hands me the flowers and says a quick, "Have a nice day".

I stand on the porch stunned, looking down my street for someone to jump out and prank me. _I_'_ve never had flowers delivered to me in my life!_ I'm so excited and they are so beautiful; orange gerber daisies, pink calla lilies, and orange orchids. I grab the card as I close the front door behind me.

"I hope these put a smile on your face, like loving you puts a smile on mine."

_Oh my gosh, I love this man!_

_

* * *

_

_You can move in_

_I won't ask where you've been_

_'cause everybody has a past_

_When we're older_

_We'll do it all over again_

_When everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it_

_I'm in it for you_

_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_If it's love_

_And we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_That's enough for me_

_**If It's love ~ Train**_


	16. Making Out

So, this chapter almost caused me to give up on Mechanicward. It took me about 3 weeks to write. I fear I may have lost some of my TWCS readers because of it! lol. Also ffn is now caught up with the folks on the blog and on TWCS! *does happy dance* ANYWHOO...

**Maxi** is the Queen beta and **SM** owns Edward... so she is the Queen of everything else!

Big sloppy kisses to the brilliant **JaimeArkin**, for all the pimpage! I love you so hard, bb! 3

* * *

**Chapter 15- Making Out**

**BPOV**

After I opened the door to flowers from Edward, I decide that I am going to make the most of my time in San Diego because I obviously won't be here for much longer. I think that since my time with Jake did so much damage to my view of relationships, I have a hard time accepting that maybe sharing my life with someone won't be the end of the world. If I'm being honest, I don't want to be without Edward anymore. I want him, rather than need him, and that makes me really happy.

I unpack only the essentials because I will fucking shoot myself if I have to endure another packing tutorial by Alice. I'm hanging a few things in the closet when I hear my phone buzz, alerting me of an incoming text message. I see that it's from Edward, and I'm smiling before I even open it.

_You. Me. Skype date. 6pm. Bring In-n-Out. I love you. -E_

I answer him as I giggle and dance around my room.

_Deal baby. See you then. I love you more. -B_

I'm still dancing around when my phone vibrates in my hand. I flop down onto my bed before I read it.

_Not possible. -E_

I may or may not have let out a very embarrassing squeal. Okay, I definitely did. I love this man, and I'm still in shock that he loves me, too.

_Don't argue. You'll never win. -B_

He doesn't argue and it makes me smile. I decide that I'm done with my pseudo unpacking, and I set out to find something to wear for our date. _What does one wear for an In-n-Out Skype date? _If anyone knows it's Alice.

The scream that Alice let's out when I ask her to shop with me has left me deaf in one ear. I'll never know why she gets so excited about this shit. We decide to meet at the mall and hit up the Juicy store since it's my favorite. I've never had to buy lingerie specifically for a boy, yet here I am, getting ready to buy God only knows what to wear on my virtual date with my boy. We reach a compromise, and I end up buying three different, fairly modest sets to choose from. Alice and I have an early lunch before she heads back to work, and I head home.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

When I pull into my driveway, I come to an actual screeching halt because my father is sitting on my porch. I jump out of my car and run up to him. The closer I get to him, the clearer his facial expression becomes, and I start to get a little worried.

"Dad, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" I ask as I throw my arms around his neck.

"Where the hell have you been, Bells? Why do I have to come all the way to California to see if you're still alive? And why do I have Billy calling me day and night saying that you broke up with Jake and now Jake is a mess?" He looks pissed, and I don't know where to start.

I move past him to open the door. It gives me a moment to collect myself. He obviously knows that Jake and I broke up, but he doesn't seem to know why. I should have known that Jake would leave it up to me to explain it to our parents. He knows that Charlie and his father Billy want us to get married and take care of each other. Now, I have to tell them that it isn't going to happen. Thank God Alice has the picture of the skank from Vegas. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it.

"Come in and sit down, Dad. I think that this is going to be a long conversation," I say as I close the front door.

I sit down next to my dad and start telling him my story. I tell him about how I was basically giving up all of my real dreams to make sure that Jake's dreams came true. I tell him how I want to keep going to school and eventually open my own business. I tell him that I wasn't happy and that I finally feel like I can be happy with the decisions I've made for myself.

"I'm really sorry you feel like getting married is what I wanted for you. I'm even more sorry that you felt like you'd be disappointing me if you didn't do it. Bella, you still haven't told me why you feel like you had to hide all of this from me and why you didn't go through with the wedding once you were there."

"Dad, come on. You and Billy have been planning my wedding since before Jake and I even had our first kiss. I wanted to give you what you want. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to know that I was taken care and that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I hid it from you because I didn't want a big wedding. I didn't want any wedding. I couldn't celebrate it because I wasn't sure, Dad. I wasn't in it with my whole heart, but Jake is actually the one who decided our fate as a couple. I walked in on him in bed with another woman. He cheated on me and it ended our relationship. I won't put up with it, and I don't want to try and fix it." I chance a look at him and find him staring at me. I wipe away the tears that are falling now. I can tell by his expression that he is shocked just like I knew he would be.

"Bella... Baby... I wish you would have talked to me sooner. Of course I want you and Jake to be happy, and of course I want you to be taken care of Bells, but not at the expense of your dreams. I'm your father before anything else and as your father, I want all of your dreams to come true. I never want you to give up anything because of me. You're the smartest person I know, Bella. Go to school forever if you want and start any business you want. I will always support you, and when I get home I am going to kick Jake's ass myself. What do you mean you walked in on him with some one else?" Now there are emotions that I've never seen on my dad's face._ Hurt? Betrayal? I'm not sure, but they are foreign to me._

I sigh loudly and cover my face with my hands. I do not want to talk about Jake's sexual escapades with my father. I fall back on the couch and take a deep breath.

"Well, let's see. I went to the hotel that he had checked into. I tried to surprise him, but he surprised me instead. I went into the room and found him in bed with some blonde, um... woman... And I left him there. Oh, but I got a picture of them! It's on Alice's phone. I'll show it to you if you want. I don't want to deal with this kind of crap, Dad. I shouldn't have to spend my life wondering if or when he's going to do it again. It's not fair. I was willing to give everything up for him, and he broke my heart. That's the end of it for me. Please don't ask me to speak with him or try to fix it. I need to let it go and move on." I take my hands off my face and peek up my father. I have to tell him about Edward, and I think it's now or never.

"Dad, I um... Kinda met some one," I say so quietly that I'm not even sure he hears me.

"What's that, Bells? You met some one? Like a guy or something?" His tone tells me that I have his attention.

"Yeah, like a guy. His name is Edward. He's a mechanic, and he helped me when I needed my car fixed on the way to Vegas. He's really sweet and smart. Oh, and he's so funny. He was so nice to me after the thing with Jake. We had so much fun together while I was there." And just to get everything out in the open, I added the sentence that is scarier than anything I've ever said to my father in my entire life. "I'm in love with him, and I think I may be moving to Baker to be with him."

My dad's eyes are big as saucers, and I can tell that his heart rate has picked up. He is red in the cheeks, and I'm sure that I am too.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you telling me that since I last talked to you, you have broken up with Jake, found a replacement, and are moving in with a mechanic... In Baker? Please tell me that I misunderstood you. Where the hell is Baker?" Now he is yelling.

"Calm down, dad. I didn't just find _a replacement_, as you put it. I found Edward, and I love him. And he's not just a mechanic. He owns the shop he runs, as a matter a fact his family owns the motel and diner in Baker as well." I sigh again for what feels like the hundredth time today. I sit up and move to my father's side. "He's a good guy. I think you're really going to like him. He's coming to visit me on Friday. You'll get to meet him in person."

"He's coming here? Super. That makes me really happy," he says sarcastically.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Needless to say my Skype date is going to go a little differently than I had planned. _I'm sure Edward is going to be thrilled._ If I'm being honest, I'm kind of happy that my dad will be here to meet Edward. I'm even happier that my dad's flight leaves at 8:15 on friday night. I want them to meet, and I want them to like each other, but I also want Edward naked in my bed at 8:17. I'm only human, after all.

At 5:00 I make a burger run and bring back food for Charlie and I. I explain to my father that I'm expecting a call that I'm going to have to take upstairs. I set him up with dinner and the remote control. I don't expect Alice, since she is giving me private time with Edward, so I send her a text and let her know that my dad is here. I wouldn't want her walking in with her guy of the moment in some state of undress. That could be disastrous for everyone. I run up to my room, close the door, and lock it carefully behind me. I decide that I can't wear any of the things that I bought today. My dad is in the house, and I can't sit in here trying to be sexy for my boyfriend. I compromise and simply pull my jeans off and settle on my bed in my t-shirt and panties. I'm starting to get excited as I turn my laptop on and move it and my food to my bed.

I barely settle myself down before Edward is there. He is more beautiful than I remember. We stare at each other for a second before our faces erupt in huge smiles. I see him reach up to touch his screen and it kind of breaks my heart. He speaks first.

"Hey, baby girl. I miss you so fucking much." His smile fades just a little as he speaks.

"Hey, yourself. I miss you too, so much. I've got some interesting and exciting news. You ready to eat?" I pick up my burger and hold it up to the web cam.

"You're eating a double, B? God, I love you." He laughs and pops a fry into his mouth. "What's the news?"

"Oh, right. So... When I got home from shopping today, my dad was sitting on my porch waiting for me," I answer before taking a huge bite.

"Really? All the way from Washington? Is everything okay?" He sets his food down and looks at me.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's pissed that he hasn't heard from me, and he wanted to know what happened with Jake. I told him everything."

"What did he have say about Jake turning out to be a douchebag?" He smirks at me.

"He was shocked, and he was really mad. It's weird because my dad has always treated Jake like a son. My dad has been friends with his dad since before I was born. He never expected this to happen, now I think Jake better watch his back." I laugh. " Um... I also told him about you."

"Oh, yeah? What exactly did you tell him, love?" he asks without looking up at me.

"I told him how we met and how amazing you are. I told him that I love you, and that I may be moving to Baker." I watch his face light up as I finish my sentence.

"What did he have to say about that? Wait... do I wanna know?" He looks at me through his lashes.

"Yes, you wanna know! It's not bad, baby." I sigh. " He's curious about us. He doesn't really understand what's going on right now."

Edward pushes his food away from him and runs his hand through his hair. "What is going on right now, Bella?"

"Edward, stop. What's going on is I am in love with you. I miss you more after a few days than I have ever missed anyone in my life. That's what's going on right now. Oh, and it turns out that my dad is going to be here when you get here so we can have dinner with him Friday night before his flight. Surprise!"

He laughs and moves the computer so that he can lay down and look at me. I see his bedroom and his pillow. I watch as he snuggles up with my shirt and it makes me home sick. I want to be there with him.

"Okay, Bella. We'll have dinner with your dad. I'll even be on my best behavior. We better get used to it since I'm going to be around for awhile."

"You'll be around forever, Edward. And you'll be here, with me tomorrow. I can't wait. My dad's flight leaves at 8:15, and I want you in my bed no later than 8:17." I giggle.

"That can definitely be arranged." He laughs before he breathes deeply. " I love you, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you once I'm on my way. Sweet dreams, baby."

I don't want to let him go, but I know that it's time. Charlie is sitting downstairs all alone. I paste on my brightest smile before I answer him.

"Good night, Edward. I love you, too."

_Tomorrow can't come soon enough._

* * *

_We're on the phone and we're all alone_

_But that just ain't good enough_

_I go around the world to see your face_

_'Cause this just ain't good enough_

_So I'm just kicking it_

_I'm counting the days_

_I hardly can wait_

_For us to hang out_

_I'm really missing it_

_In so many ways_

_I anticipate us making out_

_Sip my morning tea but you're not next to me_

_Here goes another day_

_I'm driving in my car _

_I wonder how you are_

_When our favorite music plays_

_And the flowers arrive to my surprise_

_But that just ain't good enough_

_And I got the note _

_It gave me hope _

_But that just ain't good enough_

_So I'm just kicking it_

_I'm counting the days_

_I hardly can wait_

_For us to hang out_

_I'm really missing it in so many ways_

_I anticipate us making out_

_**No Doubt ~ Makin' Out**_


	17. Rhythm of Love

**As always, infinite thanks to the beta extraordinaire Maxipoo! I yip at her heels like a puppy and she pats my head at all the appropriate times!**

**Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight, and sadly I do not. I do however own a Bella bookmark and an Edward bookmark, that I may or may not makes kiss whenever the mood strikes me.**

**I live on twitter, come visit me (at)jacndaniel**

**The brilliant Jaime Arkin pressed the complete button on The White Swan Lodge this week *sadpanda* if you haven't read it, I order you to do so now! www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 6389047 /1/**

**Also my hero Risbee and her partner in crime Coldplaywhore closed the book on A Beautiful Mess! It was a sad, sad day for me. *wipes eyes* Go read it if you haven't, it's fantastic! **

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s/ 5560059 /1/  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Rhythm of Love**

**BPOV**

Waking up first thing this morning knowing that Edward would be on his way to me soon, puts a smile on my face. I jump out of my bed to go see if Charlie is awake yet. After getting dressed, I make my way downstairs and there is Alice and my dad laughing. It's weird to have him in my space like this. He didn't really approve of me coming to California for school, and he made that clear by never coming to visit, not that I minded.

"Good morning," I say as I walk into the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Mornin' Bells," Charlie says looking up from the paper.

Alice smiles at me as she flips pancakes on the stove. She knows that this is going to be a hard day for me, and I watch with a smile as she adds chocolate chips to mine.

"So, Bella, what time is Edward going to be here?" she asks.

"Um, I'm not quite sure. He's going to call me when he leaves. The shop is closed today, so I'm hoping that he will be leaving early," I answer as I pass a plate to my dad.

"You ready to meet Bella's beau, Charlie? He's wonderful, from what I hear," Alice says as she winks at me.

Charlie huffs and drains his coffee mug before he answers,"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

The rest of the morning passes with my dad updating Alice and I about the happenings back in Forks, and Alice showing my dad the picture of Jake in Vegas. I can tell he is disappointed, and for a second I fear for Jacob's safety—just for a second. I decide to take my dad to my school and show him around. He gets interested when I tell him about the sports teams. Other than that, I can tell that he is just humoring me. We have lunch on campus, and then I take him home so we can wait for Edward. Just as we walk in the door, my phone chirps, alerting me to a text message.

_San Diego welcomes me... I'll see you in a few! -E _

And all is right in my world.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**EPOV**

As I enter the San Diego city limits, I swear I can feel myself getting closer to Bella. I send her a text and chuckle when her reply comes instantaneously.

_You have no idea how welcome you are, Baby. Drive faster! -B XO_

I take her advice and step on the gas. It takes longer than I hoped that it would, but I finally find myself turning onto her street. Just as her car comes into view, I see her run down the front steps. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a white dress and sandals, and all I can think of is how fast I can get it off of her. I barely put the Nova in park before I am out of the door and pulling her into my arms. _Why does it feel like forever since I held her?_ I lift her up and bury my face in the crook of her neck. I take a deep breath and let Bella flood my senses. I'm home.

I feel her fingers rake through my hair before she speaks. "Oh my God, Edward, I missed you so much. Has it really only been a few days?"

I set her on her feet and cradle her face in my hands. "It's been forever, baby," I whisper before I let my lips touch hers softly. Her hands move to my chest, and she uses my shirt to pull me closer to her. Her kiss is slow, and I'm dying for more. She bites my bottom lip before she pulls away.

"As much as I want to stand here and kiss you all day long..." she looks over her shoulder at her house "...my dad is in there, and it's time for you two to meet."

I knew that it was coming, but I guess that I was hoping for some time alone with Bella first. It seems that I'm not going to get my wish this time. She takes my hand and starts to lead me toward the front door. I stop when we get to the steps and try to slow my heart rate.

"Is there anything that I should know before I face the firing squad, Baby girl?" I whisper.

"Well first of all, don't call me Baby Girl in front of Charlie. He calls me that sometimes, and I'm not sure how much he would like that. Second of all, he loves baseball but do not bad mouth the Mariners. Just be yourself Edward. He needs to see how much we care about each other. His main concern is my happiness, and you make me happy so just show him that." She leans up and kisses my cheek, before turning and pulling me along behind her.

Bella opens the door and I hold it for her while she walks through it. We walk into the house, and I see who I assume is her father, sitting on the couch. He looks up at us and uses the remote to turn off the t.v. He stands and looks at Bella.

"Dad, this is Edward..." She beams up at him "... and Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

I take a step toward Charlie and hold my hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you, sir. Bella has told me a lot about you."

Charlie takes my hand in his and shakes it firmly. "Good to meet you too, Edward," he says before releasing my hand and taking his seat on the couch.

Bella moves to sit nest to Charlie, and I sit down on in a comfy chair that Bella points to. I'm nervous, and I wish that she was next to me but being able to see her face is nice.

"Edward, I don't have much time left of this visit, so I'm just going to get straight to the point. What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" He lifts an eyebrow and he looks so much like Bella. This is definitely where her deep chocolate eyes come from.

I clear my throat and try to collect my thoughts. "Well, sir, I love your daughter. I have only the best intentions when it comes to her and our relationship. I hope to be fortunate enough to spend the rest of my life with her. With your blessing of course... Sometime in the future... Once she has finished school," I stammer and blink rapidly.

I look at Bella for some assistance, and she smiles at me. Charlie stares at me for a second before he also looks at Bella and then he starts laughing.

"Boy, there's no need to be nervous! I know my daughter loves you, and I think you feel the same way about her. All I ask is that you take care of her and make her happy. If you do that, I will give you my blessing... When the time comes." He puts his arm around Bella, and she kisses his cheek.

I allow myself to relax a little before I answer. "Yes, sir."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**BPOV**

I spend some time watching my two worlds collide. Edward and Charlie sit and talk sports for awhile, and eventually Charlie gets around to asking Edward about his work. I'm glad that he does because I'm proud of Edward, and I want my father to know how smart my boy really is.

"Bella tells me that you're a mechanic, is that right?" Charlie looks genuinely interested.

"That's right. I run a small garage in Baker. My family owns what was originally just a truck stop diner. My grandparents built the garage and the motel sometime after they bought the diner. They left it to my sister and I when they passed away. Emmett, my brother in law, manages the motel."

"Wow. So it's a family business?" my dad asks.

Edward gets an odd look on his face, like he isn't sure how to answer the question.

"Well, yes I guess in a way it is. My grandfather was a mechanic by trade, and he taught me everything that I know about cars, but my formal education was in the other family business... medicine." He wrings his hands together and raises his eyes to meet mine as he continues.

"My father is an internationally renowned pediatric oncologist at Rady Children's Hospital here in San Diego. I was premed at Stanford when my son was killed, and I'm sorry to say I never finished my schooling." Edward looks at me as though he is trying to gauge my reaction, but before I can say anything Charlie speaks again.

"Geez, son. That was a mouthful." He sighs before he looks Edward straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, as a father I can't imagine what that's like. I'm not sure that I could have finished school after such a tragedy,myself. How did your wife take it?" And now Charlie is fishing.

"I wasn't married, sir. Tanya, my son's mother was a family friend. We were to be married, but it just didn't work out that way. She was driving the car in the accident that killed our son Ben." I can't take it anymore, and I move to Edward's side and take his hand. He smiles at me as I sit down on the arm of the chair. I decide to finish Edward's story for him so that my dad knows I already know the story.

"Tanya was convicted of vehicular manslaughter and went to prison. After she was released, she took her own life. That was five years ago." I look up and find my father staring at us with wide eyes.

In a very fatherly gesture, Charlie reaches out and pats Edward's knee. "Well that's just a damn shame. You have my condolences."

The conversation gets much lighter as we discuss where we should eat dinner, and Edward insists on treating us. I decide that we should eat Mexican food since it isn't something that my dad or Edward eat very often. We get into Edward's Nova and I direct him to my favorite Mexican restaurant, Tio Leo's. We eat and talk and after I offer to drive home my boys, we order a couple of beers.

The time to say good bye to Charlie at the airport comes all too soon. This unexpected visit has made me realize how much I miss him. I make a promise to myself that I will make time to go visit him soon.

"It's been so good getting to visit with you, Dad," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it's been really nice, Bells. Don't make me come all the way down here to check on you again. Call me, Isabella. I need to know that you are okay." I feel him kiss my hair.

Charlie holds his hand out for Edward to shake. "Take care of my baby girl, Edward. I'm glad to know you. I'll see you around, maybe in Forks next time," he says with a wink.

"Maybe you will." Edward chuckles. "Nice to meet you, sir."

I watch my father until I can no longer see him. Then I turn and smile at Edward.

"Alone at last." I whisper as I kiss his lips.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

We make our way back to Edward's car, hand in hand. _I can't believe my boy is here with me._ I've already decided that since I'm driving, I'm going to take him to my favorite place on earth... The beach.

"Edward, wanna go some where with me?" I bat my lashes at him as he opens the driver's door for me.

"Bella, I'll go anywhere with you. You know that," he says as he slides in beside me.

"Good." I nod and head off towards the horizon.

As long as I can remember, I have always sought refuge in the ocean. The first thing I did after I was settled here was find a piece of the beach that I could call home. That is where I'm taking Edward. There is a semi private beach on Diamond Street. It is surrounded by hotels, so locals don't use it much. Thank goodness I'm not local, because I love it here. I find a parking space and look at Edward after I pull the keys out of the ignition. He is looking out at the beach with a smile on his face.

"This is my favorite place in the world, and I'm so happy to finally have you in it," I whisper as I squeeze his hand.

I look over at Edward and realize that he's not really dressed for the beach, in his plaid button up shirt and gray jeans. "Take your shoes off," I say as I kick my sandals onto the floor.

I wait for him to do as I say, then we get out of the car and stand together staring out over the ocean. The sun is setting and the air is crisp. It's almost perfect. I lean into Edward's side and he wraps me up in his arms. _Now it's perfect._

I lead him down the stairs that will take us down to the sand. Edward rushes a head of me and makes it to the bottom before I do. He smiles up at me before he takes off towards the water. I chase after him, giggling all the way. He stops where the water touches his toes and turns to face me. I don't stop running, and I leap into his waiting arms. We both laugh loudly as we collide. Edward spins me around before I lock my legs ankles behind him.

I kiss his neck as he whispers in my ear, "I missed you so much, Angel."

"Me too baby," I say as my fingers make their way into his hair, and I crush my lips to his. He returns my kiss and backs away from the water. I feel him sit down in the sand, bringing me down to straddle his lap. He pulls me impossibly closer as our tongues fight for control. I finally give up and let him take it. I love when he shows me how much he wants me. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and smirks at me as his hands make their way up my thighs and under my dress. His thumbs find their way to my center and ghost over the now damp fabric of my panties. I sigh as he breaks the kiss to speak.

"Show me your room, Bella." He says and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

* * *

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song should be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_**Rhythm of Love ~ The Plain White T's**_


	18. Paperweight

**A/N:** Squishy hugs and smooches to the Queen beta, **Maxipoo**! Her brain makes my words look better than they really are. What would I be without you, my love?

Infinite thanks to **Jaime Arkin**, she has been such a great friend and cheerleader. She makes me so smiley ;) Congratulations are in order because her story, The White Swan Lodge, is now complete. It is beautifully written and if you haven't read it yet do yourself a favor and read it. Now. You will be so happy you did. fanfiction (dot) net / s / 6389047 / 1 /

Also I contributed a o/s to Fandom Gives Back Spotlight: Autism. It's Prom night for Edward and Bella, but they didn't go together... so how did they end up together? (Are you teased?) Go to:

thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot) com for info on how to get the compilation.

****WARNING** **If you are allergic to citrus you my want to skip this chapter... and this chapter contains some unprotected lemons. Please don't ask me if I know I didn't mention a condom.. Yes, I know. I'm not promoting it, but it happens. Deal with it.

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I do not... blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 17~ Paperweight **

**EPOV**

Watching my girl drive my car is sexy as hell. I can tell that she loves it as much as I do. _I'm giving this car to her one day. I'm going to make love to her in this car one day. _My hand is on her thigh and on it's way under her dress. She giggles and looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What ya doin', Eddie?" she whispers.

"Who? Me? I'm just sitting here, minding my own business," I say as my fingers trace patterns on her skin.

"Um, I think it's my business that you are minding. Not that I'm complaining. That feels really good, baby," she says with a sigh.

"I think it's sexy as hell that you're driving my car, Bella. I didn't know I would feel this way. I need you to pull over. Now." My hand continues it's journey up her thigh and my lips have found their way to her neck.

"Now, Edward? You can't wait until we get home? I was kind of looking forward to having you in my bed." I swear she pouts.

"You will have me in your bed, Beautiful, but right now I need you in my car. Can you find somewhere to pull over?" I whisper before I lick the soft spot behind her ear. She is panting and trying to reach me with her right hand. I can feel her tugging on the button of my jeans, and I smile against her skin. The car stops abruptly and Bella throws it into park. I peek out the window and see that we are in a shaded corner of some random empty parking lot. After a quick look around, I decide that it's exactly what I have in mind.

I sit up and pull Bella onto my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist as she arches her back, and I feel her hair fall over my hands. Her fingers are on my zipper and I lift my hips so that she can push my pants down my thighs. "How attached are you to these panties, Bella?" I ask as I grip the elastic at her hips.

"I'm not," she answers as I rip them off of her. The moment that I throw the scrap of lace onto the floor, Bella's hands are on my face pulling me to her. Her kiss is sloppy, and I can tell that she is excited. Before I have a chance to decide my next move, she raises her hips and slides down on me, enveloping me in her wetness.

"Fuck, baby. You need to warn before you do shit like that." Her only answer is to bite the juncture of my neck and my shoulder. She feels amazing, and I tell her so over and over again.

Bella pulls the hair at the back of my neck and forces me to look at her. "I love you, Edward. Always, only you."

Her words light a fire inside of me, and I can't get enough of her. I grip her hips and pull her against me until I can feel her heart beat against my chest. She cries out and begs me for more.

"Take it, Angel. You can have it all, it's yours," I say as she comes apart around me. That's all I need to find my release, and she swallows my moans as I kiss her hard.

She lays her head on my shoulder and runs her fingers through my hair as I whisper in her ear.

"Heaven, Bella... you feel like heaven."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**BPOV**

Edward and I stumble into the house and find Alice snuggled up alone on the couch watching _Love Actually_. She smiles brightly at us. "So... you do exist," she laughs.

Edward steps forward and holds his hand out to her. "I do, and it's nice to finally meet you, Alice." He unleashes his crooked smile on her, and I watch her blush.

"Nice to meet you as well, Edward. How long do we have the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm staying until Sunday evening, if you'll have me." He glances at me.

"Of course we'll have you! And I hope to get to talk to you more tomorrow, but right now I'm going to bed. Good night you two," she says as she wraps her blanket around herself and heads upstairs.

I wait until I hear her door close, and then I drop down to the floor and pull Edward down with me. He rests his back against the couch and I lay my head in his lap. It feels amazing to be able to just be with him again. The little things are what I miss the most.

"Edward? Um, I'm not sure if you're aware, but we didn't use a condom in the car," I say as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I know, baby. That was kind of unplanned. Are you worried?"

"I might be freaking out a little. Do I have reason to worry?" I flip over so that I can see his face.

"I'm clean if that's what you're asking. I haven't been with anyone in a really long time, Bella. We can get tested together if it will make you feel better."

"I trust you, Edward, but I don't think that we should make it a habit of it. Unless you want baby Edwards and Bellas running around." I giggle.

"Would that be so bad?" he asks as he scoops me up and awkwardly stands. "Where's your room, Bella?"

"First room on the right! " I say as he reaches the top of the stairs.

Edward pushes my bedroom door open and drops me onto my bed. _I've never been so happy to be on my bed in all of my life._

"Lock the door, Edward," I whisper without moving from where he has laid me down. When he turns to lock the door, I sit up and move so that I am sitting on the edge of my bed. Edward makes his way back to me and stands between my legs. I take the opportunity to reach up and work to rid him of his pants.

"Bella... what are you doing?" he asks as his hands find my hair.

"Shhh, Edward. Just feel," I say before I lean forward and lick along his hip bones. I push his boxers, along with his jeans, down to his knees, and then I use my feet to work them down low enough so he can step out of them. He lets out a groan as I take him into my mouth. My hands move to his hips, and I pull him deeper inside. I'm not fooling myself into thinking that I can take him all the way in, but the noises he's making are telling me that I'm doing okay.

Edward pulls my hair so that I'm forced to look up at him. "You look so beautiful like this, Baby Girl." He uses my hair to set the pace that he wants. I love him using me like this, taking what he needs. "Your mouth is amazing, Bella, but I need to be inside of you when I cum."

I pull away from him and place a soft kiss on the tip. I grab the hem of his shirt and use it to pull him with me back onto the bed. He kneels in front of me and pulls his shirt over his head... and then he is naked. I can't do anything but stare at him._ Have I mentioned that naked Edward is a work of art? Well, he is. _He pushes my dress up and off of my body. I feel him place a kiss over my heart, and I know that he can feel it beating in my chest. I arch my back to give him access to the clasp on my bra, and he places open mouth kisses across my chest as he pulls it from my arms. His fingers trail down my sides and move inward until he finds my center. I think of how he ripped my panties off of me in the car and it makes me giggle.

Edward's forehead falls to my stomach, and I feel his warm breath on my skin when he speaks. "I'm scared to ask why you're laughing, Bella."

"I was just thinking about you ripping my panties off earlier... It was kind of hot," I say as I pull my bottom lip between m y teeth.

"You liked that, huh? I'll have to remember that," he says as he hooks my knee over his arm. His lips brush against mine softly as he slips inside. He moves agonizingly slowly. It's sweet torture.

"Oh God..." I breathe as Edward takes over all of my senses. The feeling of being full is overwhelming. "Edward, look at me." As soon as the words leave my lips, eyes like blazing green flames stare straight into my soul.

His movements falter, and he places my leg over his shoulder. "You're amazing, Bella... God I love you." His words are nothing but a breath across my skin as his mouth finds my breast and his tongue circles my nipple. I feel my skin pucker in response to his touch, and I love that even my skin recognizes him. Edward pulls almost all the way out before he pushes back into me and my body starts shake.

"Edward... Don't stop... Ever..." I don't know what to say, and everything that I do say is coming out like incoherent rambling. I reach for his hand and link our fingers together, effectively pulling him closer to me. I kiss every inch of him that I can. His hand, his forearm, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw; I can't get enough of him. I want to show him that the time that we spent apart doesn't matter, we can always get back to this... To us. Those agonizing seconds that we spent apart don't have matter in my bed. Ex-fiances and three hour drives don't matter in my bed. The only thing that does matter is the love that I'm trying to show him right now. Just Edward and I separated by nothing except... FUCK! I guess we're not separated by anything at all. Again.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**EPOV**

Fuck. I can't believe I did it once, but then I did it again. The only other time in my life I had unprotected sex was with Tanya and that gave us Ben. Today we did it twice. This woman makes me do things with out thinking. _This is not good. _When Bella started freaking out earlier, I thought that she was enjoying herself. Turns out she was trying to push me off of her. It was too late, I came. Inside of her, instead of inside of a condom. Now she's laying next to me with her hands covering her face.

"Baby, calm down. It's not that bad. People do it all the time, and it was twice. You're acting like it's the end of the world." I try to pull her hands away from her face.

"It may not be the end of the world, Eddie, but it could be the end of the world as we know it. We just got done talking about little Edwards and Bellas running around and then we did it again! I mean, come on! What the hell is wrong with us? To be perfectly honest I don't even have any condoms here, Edward. I had no use for them. I used my in case of emergency one with you in the back of Emmett's truck! I'm a whore, Edward. You're in love with a whore," she says as she flops over to her stomach and puts her pillow over her head.

I can't help but laugh at her even though I realize that she is really freaking out right now. I look down at her and see that she is on her stomach, covered in nothing but her pillow. Her ass looks delicious and I'm seriously considering leaning over and biting it.

The corner of the pillow lifts off of her, and she is scowling at me. "Are you staring at my ass? At a time like this?"

"Do you blame me? You're all naked and being feisty... It's kind of hot, baby."

"Really, Edward? Didn't you hear me say that I don't have any condoms here? Why don't you just run to Target and start stocking up on diapers now!" She hits me with the pillow, throws my shirt on and stomps off the bathroom.

Once the door opens, I remember that Alice is in the house and I hope that she isn't asleep yet. "Hey, Alice? Are you awake?" I shout down the hall way.

"How could I sleep through all of that, Edward? Of course I'm awake." She giggles and opens her bedroom door.

My hand rubs the back of my neck, like it always does when I'm nervous. "Do have any condoms? I'll replace them tomorrow, I swear." I hold up two fingers in attempt to impersonate a boyscout.

Alice walks away from the door only to return with her hands full a minute later. I meet her half way, and she drops what looks to be eight little foil packages in my hand. "Don't worry about Bella, she'll be fine. Kids just freak her out a little." She pats my cheek before turning around and walking back into her room. _Thank God for Alice._

I get into Bella's bed with my jeans on and decide that it's probably just best if I try and get some sleep. I understand why she's mad, but I don't want to argue with her anymore. I hear her come into the room and make her way to the bed. I keep my eyes closed until I feel her cuddle into my chest. Her fingers comb through my hair and I sigh. When her hand cradles my cheek I open my eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't want to argue with you, it's just that you scare me some times. We scare me sometimes," she whispers.

"What are you scared of, beautiful? I'd never let anything happen to you. I feel very... protective of you."

"I know you would never hurt me on purpose, Edward. But look at how fast this is moving and look at how lost we are in each other. I need you so much that I can't think straight. I've never been so careless in a relationship but it doesn't even feel wrong to me. I want to be with you like that. I want to give myself to you, completely. I just need a second for my brain to catch up with my heart. Does that make sense?" she asks softly.

"It makes perfect sense, Bella." I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. "It makes perfect sense."

* * *

_Been up all night staring at you _

_wondering what's on your mind _

_I've been this way with so many before _

_but this feels like the first time _

_you want the sunrise to go back to bed _

_I want to make you laugh _

_mess up my bed with me _

_kick off the covers I'm waiting _

_every word you say I think _

_I should write down _

_don't want to forget come daylight _

_happy to lay here _

_just happy to be here _

_I'm happy to know you _

_play me a song _

_your newest one _

_please leave your taste on my tongue _

_paperweight on my back _

_cover me like a blanket _

_mess up my bed with me _

_kick off the covers I'm waiting _

_every word you say I think _

_I should write down _

_don't want to forget come daylight _

_and no need to worry _

_that's wastin time _

_and no need to wonder _

_what's been on my mind _

_it's you _

_it's you _

_it's you _

_every word you say i think _

_I should write down _

_don't want to forget come daylight _

_and I give up _

_I let you win _

_you win cause I'm not counting _

_you made it back _

_to sleep again _

_wonder what you're dreaming_

_**Paperweight ~ Schuyler Fisk & Josh Radin**_


	19. I'm Yours

**A/N: **I feel like I should apologize for this being late... so those of you who noticed that I didn't post last week... I'm sorry! I also feel like I need to say that I can not hold myself to the weekly posting schedule anymore. I am currently writing a o/s for the Fandom Fights Tsunami compilation, and I'm just not that great at multi-tasking. I want to give you Mechanicward the way that he comes to me, not a forced version of him. It's not fair to anyone if I rush the words out just for the sake of posting every week. Some of you are asking for longer chapters. I wish I could give them to you, but I just don't work that way. I shoot for a 2,500 - 3,000 word chapter, and so far it's worked out for me. I hope I don't lose any of you over these things!

Also I wrote a o/s for the Fandom Gives Back: Spotlight on Autism compilation! I love it! Go to thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot) com to find out how to get it.

Thanks and love to **Maxipoo** for her mad beta skillz! I have a problem with tenses that I will apparently never get over... she loves me anyway ;)

And **Jaime Arkin **made my little story an** Indie Fic Pimp Rec of the Week, **and I can't thank her enough! Her love and encouragement mean the world to me! I love you hard, J!

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight... Twilight owns us all!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 ~ I'm Yours**

**BPOV**

Waking up in my bed with Edward wrapped around me is heaven. Looking at the clock and seeing that it is almost noon is even better. I haven't slept this good since I left Baker. I try to wiggle out of his arms and make it to the bathroom without waking him, but as soon as I move to get up, he pulls me back in.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," he whispers against the back of my neck.

"Good morning, Love. I didn't mean to wake you, but I really have to pee," I say as I squeeze his arms tighter around my waist.

Edward finally releases me, and I pull the quilt from the bed and wrap it around myself before running across the hall to the bathroom. As I brush my teeth I take note of how deliciously sore my body is. I take care of my morning routine and then run back across the hall to my room. I walk through the door and find Edward asleep again. I stand next to the bed and watch him. The sunlight is streaming in, making his hair look even more red than it usually does. He is so beautiful. I'll never understand how he came to be mine.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or what?" he asks without opening his eyes.

"Just trying to figure out what I did to deserve you," I whisper

He blinks up at me, and I let the quilt fall to the floor in a pool around my feet. "Damn B, you can't just get naked without warning like that. I could have a heart attack."

I giggle as he pulls me down into bed with him. "Edward, as much as I want to lay in bed with you until the end of time, I have plans for us today. Plans that require us to shower and get dressed."

"I'll get up if we can shower together... I'll even wash your hair." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Deal," I say as I stand and drag him out of bed with me. He wraps the blanket around both of us, and we walk to the bathroom together.

After wasting an obscene amount of water in the shower, I pack us a picnic. We headed out to one of my favorite places in the world, Presidio Park. As we make our way up the winding road, I try to watch his face to see his reaction. It's beautiful here and once I get him out of the car and into the park, it will be absolutely perfect. I find a place to park, and I turn to look at Edward.

"This is Presidio Park. There is a museum and some really cool ruins here, but mostly I just lay on the grass and watch the couples that come here to make out. I think of what it would be like to not be alone here." I pull on a thread at the hem of my shorts.

"Well if you brought me here to make out, then we better get to it!" He laughs and runs out of the car and into the grass with the blanket I brought for our picnic.

We sit on the grass feeding each other fruit salad and throwing bread crumbs to the birds. We talked and teased. Finally we laid on our blanket and made out. I pointed out a wedding taking place off in the distance and of course that prompted questions about the future.

"Do you wanna get married, Bella?" Edward asks looking up at me through his lashes.

"Are you proposing, Eddie?" I giggle and lay my head in his lap.

"Um, no. I mean...not this second, but I hope to one day. Is that something that you want?" He plays with my hair and smirks at me.

"It's something that I definitely want...one day." I pull his hand to my lips so that I can place a kiss in his palm.

"Good. I'll keep that in mind. You know...for one day." He grabs my hand and returns the kiss before laying next to me and wrapping me up in his arms. We lay there until the sun starts to set and the wind makes us shiver.

Alice texts me just as we are packing up to leave and asks that we meet her at home for dinner. She's bringing home left over food from a party she catered, and she assures me that we will love it. I let Edward know, and he's all for hanging out at home. I return the text and tell her that we'll pick up dessert. I'm excited for Edward and Alice to get to know each other. Besides my dad, they are my only family. I know that everything will be fine, but I'm nervous for my two worlds to finally collide.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

After picking up pie and ice cream for dessert, Edward and I join Alice for left over gourmet pizza and wine. We talk about our day and how we plan to spend our night. Eventually I could tell that Alice is busting at the seams to interrogate Edward.

"Eddie, I think Alice is going to have an aneurysm if she doesn't get to ask you some questions soon. See the smoke coming out of her ears? That's from her teeth grinding together to keep from having an outburst."

"Go ahead, Alice. Shoot. I can take it." I cross my arms over my chest and smirk at her.

"Finally! Jeez! I'm dying over here!" She pulls her chair closer to me.

I wave my hand toward Edward in a gesture that tells her to go ahead. I look at him and he looks scared. Alice is clapping and jumping around in her chair.

"Okay... so Edward, where are you from?" Obviously she is starting slow, because I know this isn't what she's been dying to know.

"I'm from L.A. originally, but I live in Baker now. My parents live in La Jolla, so I guess I'm a secondhand San Diegan." He chuckles.

"Really? La Jolla? I love it there!" And that is all it takes for Alice to go off on a completely different subject. She goes on and on about the beach and boutiques that she loves. Then she was talking about an event that she catered there. I just sit back and smiled as I watch Alice's mouth move a million miles a minute. Edward looks amused and laughs out loud when she takes a huge breath in between sentences. The conversation begins to wind down when she remembers something that makes her squeal.

"I almost forgot! Next month I have a job there! It's a garden party at a beautiful house on the shore. I'm so excited about it. It's an annual party and it could be really good for my little catering company."

Edward looks at me and smiles. "Did you say a garden party on the shore? Do you remember the name of the hosts?" he asks, and I narrow my eyes at him in question.

Alice and I exchange a questioning glance before she answers, "I don't remember the name, but I do remember that it is a fund raiser for Rady's Children's Hospital. It's kind of a big deal."

Edward stands up and smiles at her. "That's my parents party, Alice. I can put a good word in for you if you want, I can probably make sure that you have a standing gig. My mom will be thrilled that I have new friends, or any friends for that matter."

Alice ran to him and hugged him harder than was necessary, but he didn't seem to mind. He hugged her back. _Have I mentioned that I love him?_

Edward and I volunteer to clean up since Alice cooked, and she has plans with someone named Garrett this evening. It is nice to be together in the domestic sense again, but I just want to get it done so that we can get back upstairs. _Do you blame me? He's leaving tomorrow. _

Alice comes back downstairs looking as gorgeous as I expect her to. She grabs her keys and smiles at us before heading for the door.

"It was so nice to finally get to talk to you, Edward. You are everything Bella said you were. I totally get it now," Alice says, smiling at me.

"Ditto, Alice. But what is it that you get?" I ask.

"I get why she has to have you, silly boy." she says before waving and walking out the door.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**EPOV**

_Bella had to have me? What does that even mean? __I guess I understand. I felt that way about Bella from the first time she sat in my car. She is intoxicating and addicting. I just never thought that she felt that way about me. I mean why would she? I haven't given her anything, except my broken heart. And what is that really worth anyway? _

I walk over to the couch to join Bella, and she is fiddling with her fingers and avoiding my gaze. I don't know what has her acting like that all of a sudden, but I assume it's what Alice said. _Maybe it wasn't true._

"What's up, Bella?" I kneel in front of the couch so that I can look her in the eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to get freaked out about what Ali said. I mean, I never told her that _I had to have you. _I guess I do, though. Or at least I know that I don't want to ever be with out you." She takes a deep breath and when her eyes finally meet mine, they glisten with tears. "Are you freaked out yet?"

I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Bella, you aren't going to freak me out. I love you, and I want you to feel like you _have_ to have me. I feel the same way and hearing you say it makes me feel like I'm not crazy. It's gotten serious in a very short period of time, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

Before I can continue, Bella grabs my face and crashes her lips to mine. Her hands are in my hair, and she bites gently on my bottom lip. I move to get closer to her, but she pushes on my shoulders until I am sitting on the floor and she straddles my lap. I can tell that she needs to dominate this kiss so I surrender. Bella grips the hem of my shirt and sits back far enough to lift it over my head. She kisses my neck and across my shoulder. It's killing me to let her have control, and when I can't take it anymore, I lift her off my lap and lie her on the carpet.

I undress her faster than I ever have before. I need to see her, and to feel her, and to taste her. She fills my soul and my heart, and I need her to know it. I never want her to think that this relationship is one sided again. I sit back on my knees and try to take in every inch of her. She is beautiful, stunning even, and I have a feeling that she doesn't even know it.

I lift her left foot and kiss the inside of her ankle. She smiles at me and my heart swells. "I love you, Baby Girl. I love you so much that sometimes I feel like my heart could explode." I kiss the inside of her knee and rub my lips so softly across the inside of her thigh. "I don't know how I can hold all of the love inside of me. I don't know how I can ever show you what you mean to me. But I'm going to try to show you, even if I have to try forever."

I move past where I know she wants me most and kiss her right below her belly button. She sighs, and I feel her hands in my hair again. "Edward, touch me. Please," she begs, and I move further up her body until I can look into her eyes.

I lean down to kiss her lips before I move down and kiss across her chest. She lets out a soft moan as I take her nipple into my mouth and feel it pebble between my lips. I release her and move to give the same treatment on the other side, but Bella has a different idea. I feel her hands move between us and she unbuttons my shorts. She uses her feet to push them down my legs.

I sit up and smile at her.

"We have to go upstairs, Bella," I say, rubbing my hands up the outside of her thighs.

"What? Why? I need you now, Edward. Like right now." She pouts.

"No little Edwards and Bellas remember?" I smile down at her, and she scowls at me. "Come on, Love. I'll carry you."

We both stand up, and I throw Bella over my shoulder and run up the stairs. She is laughing and slapping my ass the whole way. I open the door to her room and then close it with my foot once we are inside. I walk to her bed and drop her onto it. She is still laughing and she looks so happy.

I grab her camera off of her dresser, and she scrambles to get under her blankets.

"No naked pictures, Edward!" she shrieks.

"Aww, but Baby you look so beautiful right now." I laugh as she pulls the sheet up and over her head. A moment later she peeks out over the top, and I snap the picture. I put the camera down and when I turn back to her, the look in her eyes has changed. It's lust and love and need I see now. I grab a condom from the night table and get into bed next to her.

Just as lay down she moves to her knees and straddles my waist again. I sit up and she locks her ankles behind my back, pulling me impossibly closer to her. I kiss her lips, slow and soft, and I know that I will spend the rest of the night showing her my love. Tomorrow night, when she lays in her bed without me, she will have no questions as to whether I love or need or want her the way she loves and needs and wants me. She'll never have to wonder again, she'll just know.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

The next day we stay in bed until our stomachs are rumbling. I am afraid of popping the bubble, and I think that she is too. We shower, dress and make our way downstairs. Alice is already up and has the table set up like a buffet. There are two places set at the counter and coffee brewing. She smiles when she sees us, but her smile quickly fades when she takes a good look at Bella. I think she knows that she could crumble any second.

" I made some food and stuff. I figured you would be hungry, and I was bored...so...anyway. I hope I'll be seeing more of you, Edward. I'm going to get out of your way right now, though. Oh, and I folded the clothes I found on the floor. They're on the couch if you're looking for them."

I have no idea how she talks without breathing, but all of the things that she's done are really sweet. "Thank you so much, Alice. I think I'll see you at the garden party. Maybe I can even convince Bella to go with me."

Alice nods and rubs Bella's shoulder before she heads back upstairs. Then the silence settles over us as we eat and just stare at each other. I feed her fruit and pieces of my omelet and wait for her to talk to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I'm sitting here pouting, but I'm sad again. I don't want to be without you. I feel selfish for feeling that way. I know that you are trying to be strong for both of us and convince me that everything is going to be fine no matter how far apart we are. The only thing is that it isn't okay. I don't want to do this anymore. Two weeks...even one week is too long. And I know that it was me who said that I have things to take care of before I can leave San Diego, but I think I want to change my mind now that I know that I can do everything I want and have you too." She sighs and wipes the tears from her cheeks. I pull her into my lap and hold her tight.

"What are you saying, Baby?" I ask as I rub her back.

When she looks up at me her eyes are sad and red. "I think I'm saying that I want to go back to Baker and not leave you any more." She sniffles and wipes her nose on my shoulder.

"Then come to Baker, Love. Stay forever if you want. I can take some of your stuff with me and you can bring the rest with you. Or what ever you want, Bella. We can do what ever you want."

Bella snuggles further into me, and I can feel her smile against my neck. "Edward? Can I live with you?" she asks and kisses the soft spot below my ear.

"Yes, Angel. Anything you want, remember? Come live with me, please."

* * *

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

**_I'm Yours ~ Jason Mraz_**


	20. Parachute

**A/N: **Hello friends! Here we are again... all my love to my beta genius **Maxipoo1024**, the new character is named after her!

Big squishy hugs to **Jaime Arkin** and **Ayden Morgen**... they never fail to cheer me on and I adore them both ;)

There will be more at the end, but let's get these two moving right along ;)

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, but I own Mechanicward... and he get's naked more than Twiward... so I like him better. js**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Parachute**

**BPOV**

It's decided. I will drive the Nova back to Baker while Edward drives a U-Haul and tows my car. When I decided to move back to Forks after graduation, I left things with Alice that she would ship to me when I asked for them. I am taking it all with me when I leave this time. This move is permanent.

"Baby, how many boxes do you think you need?" Edward asks from the doorway of my bedroom, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'm not really sure but not many. Most of my stuff is still in boxes. Maybe five or six?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while. Don't move any boxes, Bella. I'll do it when I get back," he says before he bends down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, sir," I say and give him a mock salute.

When he leaves I throw myself down onto my bed and try to comprehend everything that is about to happen. I realize that I can not even handle the thought of being apart from Edward again. I admit that it wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to me, but I know that since I can prevent it, I will. _Why should I be the cause of my own discontent?_ I'm scared, and I'm not sure that everything will be perfect._ Is anyone ever sure of that?_ What I do know is that I love Edward, Edward loves me, and I don't want to waste anymore time. I voice my needs and I know I am heard. Edward did not discourage me or belittle me and it spoke volumes. I am secure in the knowledge that I will be supported and encouraged on any endeavor I choose to pursue. That feeling of security that Edward gives me is what seals the deal for me.

I am pulling things out of my closet and folding clothes when Alice peeks her head in my door.

"Well this looks like a familiar scene. Except this time you are smiling. What's up Bells?"

"I can't let him walk away from me again, Ali. I seriously had a panic attack when we started to talk about him leaving. It may sound crazy, but I'm moving in with him. He's my home now, and I can't keep letting the insecurities of my past take him away from me. Am I nuts?" I ask as she pics up my favorite sweatshirt and pulls it over her head and pouts.

"Your not nuts, Bella. You love him. If he makes you happy, I don't see anything wrong with what you are doing. Though, I will tell you that I am keeping this sweatshirt." She hugs herself and leaves the room before I hear her voice again. "I love you, Bella. You always have a home here."

I smile and continue what I was doing. Soon, I have everything settled and ready for packing except for a few pieces of clothing and my toiletries. I make my way down the stairs and look around, taking note of anything that will be coming with me. I have some dishes, but I will leave those for Alice. I take my favorite coffee mugs and set them on the counter. It's strange that all I need from here are my mugs. It makes me even more confident in my decision.

Edward walks into the house a few minutes later with his arms full of boxes and I smile at him.

"Hey, you. Everything good?" I ask.

"Everything is great, Baby Girl. I even got you a present," he answers as he walks pass me to take the boxes upstairs.

I jump up from my spot on the couch and run up the stairs after him. When I reach my bedroom door, I find Edward sitting on the edge of my bed. When I get closer I can see that he is holding something between his palms. He looks up into my eyes and when he opens his palms I see that it is a tiny white kitten, a super cute, tiny white kitten.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I gasp and my hands instantly move to cover my mouth.

He smiles and brings the kitten to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on top of it's head. "He was in a box outside of the U-haul place. It just said 'free' on it. I couldn't leave him there all alone. Wanna keep him?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Of course I want to keep him! Can I name him Eddie?" I giggle.

"Bella, we aren't naming the kitten Eddie. Pick something else," he says as he sets the kitten on my bed and lies down next to it.

"Fine," I say as I lie down. "I choose Max."

"Max? I like it. Max it is." He places the kitten in my hands.

"Nice to meet you, Max," I say. "I'm going to take such good care of you."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Edward and I get Alice to babysit so we can go shopping for necessities for Max. We need food, bedding and litter box supplies. I also want to get a gift for Alice. She's been so good to me and if I'm honest, I am really going to miss her. I let Edward drive us to the giant Target in Mission Valley. I follow Edward around the pet supply department for what seems like hours. He is being so picky about the things we buy for Max. _He's so cute._

"Do you think he will like these?" he asks as he holds up a few little kitty toys.

"I think he will love them, baby." I smile at him.

We walk around the store as I try to think of what to give Alice. I decide to get her some gardening supplies since she mentioned planting new flowers. I'll come help her plant them in a few weeks. As we head for the checkout, we pass the electronic department and I get an idea.

"I'm going to get Alice a web cam. So I don't miss her face too much."

"Her computer doesn't have a camera?"

"No. She has this old desktop that she refuses to part with. I've tried to replace it, but she loves it so much I've stopped bothering her about it."

Once we get all of the three hundred dollars worth of purchases into the car and get back onto the road, I have an idea.

"Can you get on interstate 8 west and just drive until it ends. I want to do something." I dig through my purse to make sure I have my camera.

"The beach again, B?" He chuckles.

"Yes, the beach again. In case you have forgotten, I'm about to move to the desert with you. I just want to take few pictures before we leave."

"Whatever you want, my love." He reaches for my hand and places a light kiss on my knuckles.

Edward parks the car, and we make or way to the water hand in hand. I try not to be sad about leaving, because I really am excited to be starting a life with Edward in Baker. Before I can stop it a soft sob rises from my chest. I cuddle closer to Edward and try to climb into him. I can't get close enough. I feel his lips on my hair before he pulls me down into the sand with him.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" he asks, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I don't know. I'm just sad all of a sudden. I think I'm just a little scared, baby." I sigh.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. It was your idea. Please don't cry." Edward starts to kiss my tear stained cheeks and somehow it takes some of my fear away. I'm not alone anymore.

I take my camera out of my purse and move so I can take some pictures of the water. I sit next to Edward and get some frames of our tangled feet. Then I lie on my stomach so I can get a picture of Edward with the sun on his face. My man looks hot in his Ray-bans, sitting on my beach. Finally, he stands and pulls me to my feet.

"Take a walk with me." he says, taking my hand without waiting for me to answer.

I squeeze his fingers and walk with him. I feel the tension melt away as we walk. He leads and I follow. It feels nice to have him take the lead. I walk with him until we have to turn around. The sky is turning pink and orange, and I can't help the urge to take more pictures. I snap a few of the sky and then I set the timer on the camera and set it on a rock. I pull Edward down until we are both on our knees low enough that the camera will capture us. I rest my cheek on his chest and we wrap our arms around each other. We don't need to smile; our happiness is palpable. The flash blinds us and marks my last hug as a San Diegan.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**EPOV**

_Bella freaked out for a second on the beach. I can't really blame her. She tossed her life plan out the window and has been improvising ever since we met. She was betrayed by Jake and now she's putting all of her hypothetical eggs in my hypothetical basket._

It's kind of a lot of pressure on me. The funny thing is I like it. It makes me want to make it work. I know Bella is worth this, she's worth everything. The idea of getting to keep her forever is both exciting and overwhelming. The idea of waking up with her tomorrow in _our _bed just makes me happy.

We walk into Alice's house to find her sprawled out on the living room floor playing with Max. He is crawling all over her, and she is cooing at him.

"Don't get to attached, Ali... he's coming with me." Bella giggles as she sets down the take out we bought for dinner.

"I know that, Bella. That's why I'm trying to get all of the kitty love I can before you leave." She cuddles the kitten to her face. "When are you leaving, by the way?"

Bella looks at me before she answers. "Tonight. We're going to load the truck after we eat and then get on the road."

Alice looks surprised, and I prepare myself for some tears. "Really? Tonight? Can't it be tomorrow?" she asks.

"Edward has work tomorrow, Alice. But hey! I got you a present!" Bella answers as she makes a show of digging through the bags looking for Alice's gift.

Bella takes the bag and goes to sit next to her friend on the floor. She takes Max out of Alice's hands and holds him up so I will take him from her.

"I got you some gardening stuff, you know, because we need to plant some shit. I'm gonna come back and help you do it in a few weeks. And to keep us connected, I got you a web cam!" Bella thrusts the the box containing the camera into Alice's face.

Alice is wiping the tears that I knew were coming off of her face. When she sees the camera she smiles. "You wanna video chat with me?"

"Of course I do! I'm gonna miss you so much, but being able to see you will make it easier. It did for Edward and I," Bella says, looking to me for reinforcement.

"It really did, Alice. The web cam became my favorite piece of electronic equipment ever. Seriously," I say.

Alice wraps her arms around Bella, and they both have tears running down their cheeks. I take Max and all of the bags from Target and make my way upstairs, leaving them to their good byes.

Soon enough, Bella joins me in her room where I have already started packing the boxes. Most of the piles she stacked on the floor are now sealed in cardboard and ready to be put into the truck.

"Looks like you have this under control, love. Do you want to eat?" Bella asks from the doorway.

"Maybe in a bit, baby. I want to get all of your things packed up and ready to go before I sit down. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Where is Max?"

"I put him and his little toys in to that box over there," I say as I point to an open box over by the window. "It's his own little kitty playpen. He's fine and out of the way while I take care of business."

I smile at her as she walks up and hugs me. "Such a good daddy," she says, kissing my chin.

I'm not sure what my face looks like after she says it, but I feel like she punched me in the stomach. I watch as her eyes register the change in me, and I feel her body stiffen in my arms.

"I...I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't think before I said that." She places her hand on my face and brushes her thumb against my cheek.

I lean down to kiss her lips. "I know, angel. It's okay. I was a good daddy, and I'm sure I will be again one day." I feel her sigh with relief and it makes me feel guilty.

"I'm going to take some of this own to the truck. Can you grab some of the light stuff?" I ask as I head out the door.

"Sure, babe." I hear her say as I go down the stairs.

We spend a few hours packing up the truck, and finally we finish. I collapse on the couch and Bella goes into the kitchen to heat up the dinner we brought home. We eat with Alice and watch Max run around the living room. I'm anxious to get on the road because it's a long drive, and I want to get there before the diner closes so we can surprise Emmett and Rose. Bella finishes her food and stands to collect our plates. She walks them into the kitchen and turns on the faucet.

"I'll wash the dishes, Bell. You guys bought. Besides, shouldn't you get on the road before it gets to late?" Alice asks Bella but looks at me.

"Yeah, we should probably get going. If you're ready, baby girl."

Bella comes back over to me and sits on my lap. "I'm ready," she says.

We all stand and make our way out to the drive way. It feels right to be taking Bella home with me. She belongs with me, and I plan to spend forever proving that to her.

"Thanks for everything, Alice." I say, pulling her into my arms. "We'll see you at the garden party, and you have to come visit us soon."

"Oh yeah ! The party! I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Cullen. Take care of my girl," she says, returning my hug.

"I will take care of her, Alice. Please, don't worry." I walk away and leave the girls to their moment. I know it won't be easy, but I hope that I can prove to Bella that we are worth it. From the moment that we drive away from this place, our life will be brand new and I can't wait.

REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN EDDIE IN RAY-BANS!

* * *

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_I won't tell anybody _

_Won't tell anybody_

_They wanna push me down they wanna see you fall down_

_Won't tell anybody that you turn the world around_

_I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favorite sound_

_I won't tell anybody _

_Won't tell anybody_

_They wanna see us fall they wanna see us fall down_

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute._

_You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down down down_

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_

_You are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight_

_Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you_

_it's you and me up against the world it's you and me _

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone anymore_

_But I believe you when you say we're never gonna fall_

_Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist_

_Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash down_

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down down down_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of, _

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love, I fall into you_

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down down down_

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down_

_**Parachute ~ Ingrid Michaelson**_

**E/N: **nom's for The Sunflower Awards are open now! go show your appreciation for your fave under appreciated fics and authors! thesunflowerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com

also I'm contributing a o/s to Fandom Fights Tsunami. Go to fandomfightstsunami (dot) blogspot (dot) com to find out how to get the compilation.

I usually don't rec fics here, but I can't help it today... I've been reading my days away!

Here in the Garden of Sin by ooza www (.) fanfiction (.) net /s/ 6416476 /1/

All Falls Down by AydenMorgen www (.) fanfiction (.) net /s/ 66042021 /1/

Trippin, Slippin, Stumbletumblin by yellowglue www (.) fanfiction (.) net /s/ 6354427 /1/

**READ THEM ALL! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	21. Two is Better Than One

**A/N: **Anyone still with me? I'm not going to waste time making excuses because... Mechanicward is back! *throws confetti*

There are no words to express my gratitude to my word genius beta, **Maxipoo1024**. She makes me look good, and I love her for it! Go read anything and everything that she has written, you can thank me later :)

* * *

**Chapter 20- Two is Better Than One**

**EPOV**

The trip from San Diego is slow and I worry about Bella driving my Nova in traffic. The closer we get the more impatient I grow. Bella honks when we pass the In-n-Out, and I flash my brights at her. It seems like another lifetime when I first took her there. I think I knew I loved her then. It's going to have to wait, though. Right now I want to be home with my girl... and my cat. _We got a fucking cat._ Bella keeps calling Max our kitty baby, and it's fucking cute as hell. I'm glad she'll have something to keep her busy while I'm at work, even though I am almost positive that she'll be spending as much time as she can down in the shop with me.

As I pull into the parking lot of the motel, I look in my rear view mirror and watch Bella pull in behind me. The pussy in me wants to remember this moment forever. I get as close to my room as I can, and I see Emmett run out of the Lobby just as I turn the U-haul off.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here?" he asks as I step out of the truck.

I laugh at his choice of words. "What do you mean, Em?"

Bella has made her way out of the car and is walking towards us with Max in her arms.

"I mean this big ass moving truck and Tink driving the Nova. I never get to drive the Nova... Hey did you drive it all the way from San Diego?" he asks turning to Bella. "And what is that?"

Bella and I can hardly contain our laughter as we watch Emmett freak out. "This is Max our kitten. Edward rescued him, and now we are going to take care of him together...here, so Uncle Em and Aunt Rose can love him, too," Bella says as she kisses Max's little head.

"Can we talk about this later, man. We have had a long day, and I want to get inside and take a shower. I'm tired as shit and I need to sleep," I plead with him, hoping that he will show me some mercy.

"What's the matter, little bro? Did you not get much sleep at Bella's this weekend? Why ya so tired?" he asks with a wink.

"No, I did not get much sleep at Bella's because she can't keep her hands off of me. Now get the hell back to work and let us rest! Please." I sigh.

"Fine, but Rose is going to want to talk about this. So I guess I'll see you guys later. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I was thinking more like dinner tomorrow. Drinks and karaoke?" Bella wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Sure thing, hot stuff. You know I can't turn down an offer like that." Emmett leans in and kisses Bella's head before he starts to walk off. "I'll let Rose know. Hopefully she won't come barging in like she did after Vegas. Although that was pretty funny!" he shouts as he jogs away from us.

I open the door to my apartment and wait for Bella to walk in before me. I set the bags with the things we will need tonight on the floor, and Bella lets Max down so that he can get acquainted with his new home. I close the door with my foot, and Bella wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. As I place a soft kiss on her temple I hear her whisper, "Home."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

The next morning I wake up to Bella wrapped around my body and Max wrapped around my head. It sounds as if they are both purring, and I chuckle to myself. This is heaven, and though I don't know what I did to deserve this blessing, I send silent thanks to whoever sent it my way.

Max stirs first, kneading my hair with his tiny claws, and when I move him off of my head, Bella begins to stir. Her hands reach for me and she nuzzles her face against my chest. _Yup, definitely one lucky bastard._ I look down at her and find her smiling at me.

"Good morning, baby," she says, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Good morning, yourself, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" I ask, running my hand through her hair.

She nods and moves to place a soft kiss over my heart. "I did. How could I not? I'm finally home and I had no idea how much I missed this bed until I got back into it."

"Really? No idea at all?" I whisper as I raise my self up until I am hovering over her. I kiss my way from her ear to her collarbone before I look up at her. "What else did you not realize that you missed? I personally missed this..." I say as I lift her shirt over her head and take one of her nipples between my lips. "...and this..." I circle her belly button with my tongue and pull her panties down her perfect legs. "...and I most definitely missed this..." I whisper against the slick wet skin between her thighs.

"Oh, Edward." She pants and uses my hair to pull my face exactly where she wants it.

I give her exactly what she wants of course, licking and sucking as if my life depends on it. I listen to her declarations of love and devotion as she rocks her hips against my face. It makes me happy that she is comfortable enough with me that she isn't shy about setting the pace and giving me instructions on how she wants me to make love to her. When she comes undone under my tongue, I know that she will never have to miss me or this bed—our bed again.

Without warning, Bella sits up and pushes me so that I am lying on my back underneath her. She looks down at me with a smirk that I swear she stole from me. "I missed this..." she says as she places a kiss directly over my heart.

"I love you so much, baby and not having you in my days was horrible. I know that it was my choice, but promise me we won't be apart again."

I sit up and her arms go around my neck. She grabs my hair to bring me close enough for her to kiss. I pull her legs tighter around my waist and she moans into my mouth.

"Promise me, Edward," she whispers against my lips.

"I promise, baby girl. I'll never let you go again," I say, breathing her in.

I pour my heart into my kiss and try to show her all of my love. I tell her all the time, but I need her to feel it. I need her to carry it with her. I let her move off of me just long enough so that she can pull my boxers off of me. I look down and watch her crawl towards me on all fours, and I want to memorize her this way; naked, stalking towards me like a tiger with that sexy ass smirk on her face. She knows what she's doing, and I can tell that she likes it.

"Hey, B? What ya doin'?"

"I'm comin' to get you, Eddie. Scared?" She giggles.

I throw my head back and laugh at her. "Not yet, baby. Should I be?"

"Be afraid, be very afraid," she says before she straddles me. Her hands move to my sides, and I am kind of shocked when she starts to tickle me.

I squirm but I'm not sure that I want to get away from her because we are naked after all. _Is it even legal to try to get away from your sexy, naked girlfriend? Probably not._ Before I'm ready for it, I feel her lower herself onto me. We both gasp as I am fully engulfed by her warmth. She smiles down at me and rakes her nails down my chest. I try to sit up so that I can hold her, but she pushes me back down.

"Nuh uh.. this is my show, baby," she says as she rolls her hips against me.

"Oh my God. You feel so good, love. I missed you so much." I reach for her breasts and watch her skin pebble under my fingertips. I love how her body responds to me.

Bella puts her hands on my thighs and leans back, giving me the most incredible view. I'm mesmerized by the way my cock disappears inside of her every time she moves. When she touches the place where we are joined, I know I won't be able to hold on to my orgasm much longer, and I need her to come again before I do.

"Bella...baby, I can't hold it... are you close?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

I feel Bella lean back even farther and moments later she clamps down on me and cries out.

"Holy fucking shit, Edward!"

That's all it takes to send me falling hard and first. My entire body goes numb, and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. _My girl is going to be the death of me... but it would be the sweetest death._

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Bella and I spend the rest of the day in bed watching movies and playing with Max. Surprisingly enough there are no interruptions from Rose, Emmett or Jasper. This simultaneously pleases me and scares the shit of me. I imagine that Emmett is physically holding my sister back from breaking our door down. _Our door. I'm such a fucking sap. _I decide to text her and let her know that we will definitely see them tonight.

**See you tonight, 9 at the diner? or the bar?- E**

My phone rings not more than 10 seconds later.

**The bar at 9 is fine.- Rose p.s. you have some explaining to do, baby bro. jsyk**

I have to laugh at her, because I can practically see the scowl on her face.

**I don't have to explain shit. I'm an adult. jsyk - Edward**

I turn my phone off after I answer her because this conversation is turning into something we'll regret later. I love my sister, but sometimes she acts like she is my mother and in this situation I'm not willing to let her.

I shower and Bella makes dinner. When I walk into the kitchen, I find her dancing in front of the stove. She's wearing a wife beater and boy shorts with cherries all over them. _Fuck me._

"I suddenly have a craving for cherries," I say as I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Hmm... I wonder why that is. " She giggles and squeezes my arms around her. "I made us a salad and some grilled chicken. Are you hungry?"

"Of course I am. Let's eat as much as we can now, because I have a feeling that we will be doing a lot of drinking tonight. I just agreed that we would meet my sister and Emmett at the bar in a few hours," I say as I grab a couple of water bottles and set them on the table.

Bella joins me and we eat all of the salad and chicken. It's delicious. I can tell that she is nervous. She's going to bite all the way through her lip if she isn't careful. After she clears the table, I pull her into my lap.

"Baby, it's just Rose and Em. They love you. You know that."

"Oh yeah? Then why is Rose being all weird? She hasn't even shown up once today. Maybe she doesn't love me as much as you think she does." She grabs my face and forces me to look in her eyes.

"Is that what you're worried about? That she hasn't come over today? Well I'll bet my poor brother in law has had to all but sit on her to keep her away. Seriously, babe. She sent me very angry texts earlier. If she thought for even a second that I would open the door, she'd have been over a long time ago."

"Really?" She sounds relieved for some strange reason.

"Yes, really. I could call her now if that would make you feel better."

"No, it's fine. I'm going to get dressed and then we can walk over to the bar together." She gets up from my lap and leaves the kitchen.

I pick up the mess we made in the kitchen, because I know I'm not going to want to do it tonight, and I definitely don't want to leave it until tomorrow. I hear the shower start and then I hear her get out. Soon I hear _Boys like Girls_ playing very loudly from my iPod dock. _That is definitely not mine. _I finish cleaning just in time to hear Bella belting out some _Joss Stone_. I take that as my cue. I barge into the room and pull her into my arms and force her to dance with me. I hold her close until I feel her relax. She kisses my cheek and then lets go of me to go get dressed.

I finish before she does since I just throw on a shirt and jeans. I run my fingers through my hair but it's no use. _This shit never looks tame._ When Bella finally walks into the living room, I can't help the smile that takes over my face. In true and classic Bella fashion she is wearing a black t-shirt knotted at her hip, red skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. _I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her._

"Ready?"

I take her hand before answering, "Let's get this over with."

"It's just Rose and Em, remember?" she asks, mocking me.

"Yeah, I remember," I say as I open the door for her.

We walk the few blocks to the bar hand in hand. It feels like we've been doing this forever. We don't say much, but I squeeze her fingers and hope that she knows that we are in this together.

"I love you, baby," I tell her when reach the entrance to the bar. "You and me."

"You and me," she repeats as we walk in.

I spot my sister and Emmett at a table in the back. When we get to them, Rose is the first to speak.

"Well. well. well. Looks like you couldn't stay away, huh, Bella?"

"I think I was silly to try. Clearly I have found the place that I'm supposed to be. I hope that it won't be a problem."

"Nope. No problem. I just hope you mean that. No more leaving, okay?" Rose says as she stands and throws her arms around my girl.

"Deal, Rosalie. No more leaving."

Emmett puts his arms around both of the girls, and I can't help but laugh when he shouts out, "Great! Now lets fuckin' celebrate!" before jumping up on to the karaoke stage.

_Looks like it's going to be a long night._

* * *

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_**Two is Better Than One ~ Boys Like Girls**_

_**ft. Taylor Swift**_


	22. Tell Your Heart

**A/N: I'm not going to waste your time giving you a bunch of bs excuses. I'll just say that RL is sucking hard for me lately... but lucky for you Mechanicward is speaking to me again! So let's get on with it! **

**Big sloppy kisses to Maxipoo, who beta'd this from the grave. I hope that you recover from the plague soon, lovie! **

**SM owns Twilight... I own a case of Vanilla Coke Zero. Yeah, she wins again.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Tell Your Heart**

**BPOV**

The night is a blur of alcohol and music. We drink and sing and love—some of us more than others, namely Emmett and Edward. At some point I look around and realize that these people are my family. Maybe not the family that God gave me, but they are the family that I chose for myself. The thought makes me smile and then makes me want to cry. It's been a long time since I felt like I owned my life, but I feel it now.

"You okay, angel?" Edward asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, baby. Just thinking." I wrap my arms around him and place a soft kiss under his chin.

"No thinking, Bella. Just feel." He smirks and licks the side of my face before he runs away laughing.

"Ew! Edward! That is disgusting!" I yell as I chase after him. He runs out of the bar and when I reach him, I run straight into his arms.

"You know that is the first time you've ever objected to me licking you... anywhere." He chuckles.

"Well, you've never licked my face before, Eddie. It freaked me out a little. If you want to lick me, I can think of much more fun places than my face," I say, playfully biting his neck.

I start to laugh, but I am interrupted as Edward lifts me over his shoulder and starts running towards the motel. _I think it's going to be a good night._

Edward runs straight into our bedroom and throws me down on the bed. Then he walks away. I sit up, confused. I hear him lock the front door and go into the kitchen. I take the opportunity to get cleaned up for bed. I put on a tank top and clean panties before I walk over to my drawer to find some socks. I know Edward hates when I sleep in socks, but I also know that me in a pair of knee socks and panties drives him crazy. I lay down on top of the bed and pretend that I am asleep when I hear him walking back into the room.

"Bella, are you... fuck, B. What the hell are you wearing?" He stutters as he crawls across the bed towards me.

I feel his hands ghost up my legs from my ankles towards my thighs. I try to keep the act going, but when I feel his lips kiss my knee, I can't help but moan.

"You're not a very good actress, B. I know you're awake. The only reason you wear these socks is because you like looking at them when your legs are draped over my shoulders."

"Mmm... so true. You know me so well," I answer, running my fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss his way up my body.

We undress each other and Edward leaves my socks on just like I knew he would. He kisses every inch of my body and when I try to return the favor, he pushes me back so that he can settle himself between my legs. The love is slow and tender, though I can feel his passion beneath the surface. My hands trace the muscles in his back. For some reason feeling them flex and strain adds so much to my pleasure. It's like I can tell that he's trying. _He's so fucking sexy._

"I love you, baby girl," he whispers against the skin at the back of my neck. When it's all over and our heart rates return to normal.

"I love you too," I say, pulling his arms more tightly around me. As he tugs the blankets over our naked bodies in the early morning light, I feel cherished and wanted.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

When I wake up the next morning, I know that I am alone. I lay still and listen for any sign of Edward. I stretch and relish in the feeling of being deliciously sore. I can't hear anything and when I look at the clock, I realize why. It is one o'clock in the afternoon, so he must be at work. I check my phone and I find that I have three missed calls, all from Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" I ask after dialing her number.

"Well good morning to you, sleepy head. I take you had an eventful night." She chuckles.

"I did, but I'm definitely not talking about it with you!" I cover my face as if she can see me.

"Good thing! I don't want to hear about my brothers sex life," she says, making overly dramatic gagging noises into the phone. "What I do want to hear is you agreeing to come shopping with me. We need to find suitable garden party attire. You are coming to the garden party, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And what kind of attire are we in need of?" I yawn and get out of bed.

"The floral kind, of course! Silly girl! Esme Cullen, my mother, requires all of her female guests to dress in some sort of floral print frock. It's fun, but I need to find something new. I'm fresh outta flowers up here." I hear her giggle and I know that I'm doomed to a day of shopping.

"How long do I have to get dressed, Rosalie?" I ask as I open the closet.

"Meet me at the garage in thirty minutes and try to look presentable. We're heading to the Fashion Show Mall!" she yells into my ear.

"Really, Rosalie? I have to dress up?" I sigh.

"Well dress up for you, Bells. No sneakers! I swear I'll make you change."

"Fine. See you in a few." I hang up and throw my phone on the bed, trying to release some frustration.

I dig through the clothes that Edward has so kindly put on hangers for me and try to find something that I think will be acceptable for walking around next to Rose in a fancy mall all day. I find a cute black tank that I pair with some tailored shorts and sandals. I pull my hair into a high ponytail then actually put on some make up. I don't do it that often, but I admit that I don't look half bad. I even grab my fancy purse before I walk out the door.

I walk into Edward's garage and find him and Rosalie talking quietly at the counter. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Edward says, making his way over to me so he can wrap me up in his arms.

"Well, you clean up nicely, Bella," Rose adds.

"My girl always looks gorgeous, Rosie." Edward leans in to kiss me. "Damn these shorts make your ass look amazing," he whispers in my ear.

"Stop it or I'll never leave. I have a big day ahead of me," I say, kissing his cheek.

"So, are you going to drive or do you want me to?" I ask, turning to Rose as I disentangle myself from Edward's arms.

"I'm driving today, Bella. I never get to go anywhere, and my baby needs to stretch her legs." Rosalie winks at me.

"I didn't even know you had a car, Rose," I say.

"That's because she keeps it covered and in the shop," Edward answers for her, pulling the cloth cover off of a beautiful cherry red BMW M3 that is parked in the corner of the shop.

Edward opens the door for his sister and then walks around the car to open mine. "Bye, babe. Have fun," he says as he closes the door for me.

"Damn. What is it with you and your brother and your sexy ass cars?" I ask running my hand along the dashboard.

Rosalie laughs loudly before she answers. "You like the Nova, huh?"

"I do, so much. I'd live in it if he wanted to. I'm serious." I laugh.

"Don't tell him that. He might take you up on it. And by the way... if you're going to be in this family, you're gonna need a new car, Tink," She says as she steers us towards the highway.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Rose in a store is a phenomenon. She moves quickly and quietly, like some kind of a shopping ninja. I am in awe. We go into boutiques that I've never dared to go in before, and I watch her spend more on a pair of shoes than I spent on last months rent. It's exhilarating. We try on more dresses than I ever have in my life because Rose insists that fashion is just as important as the charity. She's kidding of course, but it gets a good laugh from the sales girl. Everything that she tries on looks perfect on her, just like I expect it to, and when she finds _the dress, _we both know it's the one. It's form fitting with red flowers and makes her look like an old fashion pin up girl.

"God, Rose, you look amazing in that. Emmett is not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you." I can't help but slap her ass as she spins in front of the mirror.

"His eyes or his hands!" she shouts over the dressing room door.

When I haven't found my dress after over an hour of looking, I start to get discouraged. Then I see it. It's silk. It's Balenciaga. It has hot pink cherry blossoms on it and it is perfect. When I try it on and I _still_ love it, I buy it in spite of its four digit price tag. I proceed to buy an equally expensive pair of shoes, and Rose looks at me like a proud mama.

"Very good, young padawan. I have taught you well."

After we find the perfect accessories, I have to drag Rosalie out of the store before she empties it. Then we go in search of the necessary under garments. I may or may not pick up something fun to wear for Edward when I get home later. When we finally declare ourselves done shopping, we decide to have lunch and are just sitting down when my phone buzzes with an incoming message.

_**Come home, baby girl. I miss you already. ~E**_

I smile and type a quick response.

_**I think we are almost done here. I'll be home soon. I miss you, too. ~B**_

I put my phone back in my purse and look up to see Rosalie smirking at me. "You've got it bad, don't you?"

"I really, really do. I'm so glad to finally be with him. He just told me to _come home _and it made my insides melt. I want to crawl inside of him and stay there forever," I say without taking a breath. "I love him, Rose. He's it for me."

"Good to know." It's all she says before she flags the waiter down and asks for more wine. "I had my doubts about you, city girl, but you've definitely grown on me. Now you just have to win over the parents and you'll be a Cullen in no time."

I laugh at her, but her words definitely make me nervous. "I'm not a city girl, Rose. My hometown has less than 3,000 people in it! I've only been in California for less than five years. I honestly feel more comfortable in Baker than I do in San Diego. Though, don't get me wrong, I really love the beach."

"Yeah, I like it there too. I've lived all over California, but Baker has always been my favorite place to be. I used to love coming here to visit my grandparents when I was a kid. Running the diner and the motel was my dream job, if you can believe it," she says, taking a huge bite out of the banana split we've ordered.

"You know, for someone with such a killer body, you sure can eat!" I laugh and I realize that I might have had too much to drink. "I'm drunk, man. Take me home to my man and my cat. Please."

"Okay, but not before I finish this dessert." She sticks her tongue out at me and takes another bite. "Eat some, bitch. Stop gawking at me. You're making me feel fat."

I pic up my spoon and take a bite. "Happy?"

"Very," she answers and we both dissolve into a fit of giggles.

The drive home is fun. Rose puts the top down, and we sing old Britney Spears songs at the top of our lungs. _Who knew she had a greatest hits album? And who knew Rose owned it?_ I find it funny, but I don't dare tell her that.

"So, Bella, what's the deal with the cat? There is a no pets policy at the motel, you know."

"No, I didn't know that. Edward rescued it and brought it to me. He's our baby. You can't make us get rid of him." I scoot over and lay my head on her shoulder. "Please let me keep him. I love him. Please, please, pleeeease. I'll be your best friend."

"Fine, but the first time I see him pissing on anything or find him wandering around, I'm serving him up for lunch."

_For some reason I believe her._

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward! Come get your girl! She may have had too much to drink!" I hear Rose yell from the parking lot.

I open the door to our apartment, and I see Bella waving at me from the front seat of my sister's car.

"Honey! I'm home!" she screams.

"I can see that, baby. Good day?" I ask, grabbing her packages out of the back seat. "Neiman Marcus? Louboutin? Definitely an expensive day."

"So expensive, Edward, but I look so hot in my new dress," she slurs. "Your parents are going to love me and then Rose says I can be a Cullen." She wags her eyebrows at me.

I turn to look at Rosalie so fast that I think I give myself whiplash. "You told her what?"

Rose just laughs at me. "See ya later, baby bro. Put the beamer away, would ya?"

"Yeah, I'll put it away. See ya." I sigh.

I take Bella inside, and hang her dress up and put her shoes away. I hear her giggling to herself in the bathroom. My girl is tipsy.

"How much did you drink today, love?" I chuckle as she comes out of the bathroom.

"I only had three drinks, but it was wine. Wine is not my friend, Eddie," she says loudly, though I can tell that she thinks she's whispering.

"I think you should lay down, B. Sleep off your wine." I take her hand and lead her to our bed.

"Okay, will you lay with me?"

"Of Course, angel." I pull the covers down and wait for her to crawl inside.

I lie down facing her and run my fingers through her hair. I watch her eyes flutter closed, and it makes me smile. Even after everything that has happened between us and around us, I am still taken back that she trusts me enough to fall asleep in my arms. She is so beautiful and looks so innocent. I don't know who or what brought her into my miserable life, but I am one lucky bastard.

My thoughts go to what Rose said about Bella becoming a Cullen. I haven't really thought that far ahead, and we surely haven't talked about it yet, but I know that it is definitely something that I want. It seems silly to be thinking about it so soon, but knowing how much I love her, it really isn't a question in my mind. I want her to be my wife, and I want to have babies with her. I guess it's something that we should talk about soon.

The room darkens as the sun goes down and Bella moves closer to me, draping her leg and her arm across my body. I tighten my grip around her waist and kiss her hair. Her hand moves under my shirt and rests on my stomach before she speaks.

"Hey, you didn't have to stay with me." She moves up far enough to kiss my neck.

"I told you I would lie with you. Did you think I would leave?" I turn my head to give her better access the spot that she is trying to kiss. "I love being with you like this."

"I do too, love. I want to stay like this forever."

"Well we'd eventually have to leave the bed, silly. Though it doesn't sound half bad to me." She giggles.

"I didn't mean in the bed. I just meant like this..." I squeeze her tighter to show her what I mean. "I want to be with you forever. I want to never have to wonder or question my place in your life. I want to know that you belong to me, and I want you to know that I belong to you."

"What exactly are you saying, Edward?" she asks quietly.

"I'm saying that I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife. I love you, Bella. I want to share my life with you," I say lifting her chin with my finger so that her eyes meet mine.

"Edward, is this because of what Rosalie said? If it is, you don't have to say it just because she mentioned it." She has tears in her eyes and it breaks my heart.

"Of course not, baby girl. She made me think about it, but that doesn't mean that I don't really want it. I do. So much. I love you, Isabella. You're it for me." As soon as I say it she starts laughing and I am confused. She must see it in my eyes, because she scrambles to explain.

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing because I said the same thing to your sister at lunch today. You don't think it's too early for us to be talking about marriage, though?"

I wipe the tears that escaped. "It may be early, but has that stopped us from anything yet? I mean we've already moved in together and we have a kitten." Now we both laugh. "Who cares what anyone else thinks. This is our life. If we both feel good about it, shouldn't we let ourselves be happy?"

"Of course we should. Edward, are you asking me to marry you?" She is smiling at me and looking up at me from beneath his lashes.

"If I was asking would you be saying yes?"

"I might, but you're not getting off that easy. Propose to me properly and we'll see what happens... but first I want to meet your parents. I don't want you to introduce me to them for the first time as your fiancee. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

_I know this is all happening so fast, _

_but let's leave heartaches and bad _

_memories in the past._

'_Cause what's the point if you never_

_risk it, take the path of least resistance._

_Tell your heart it shouldn't be afraid_

'_Cause I'm so in love with you,_

_I should be ashamed._

_I knew from the first time that I met you_

_you were the one for me, it was obvious._

_I could tell you felt the same way, too._

_**Tell Your Heart ~ Schuyler Fisk**_

_***pics and other fun stuff on the blog! awholelottatrouble (dot) blogspot (dot) com and info about my other stories on my fic blog! jacndanielff (dot) blogspot (dot) com***_


	23. Slide

**A/N: This chapter is unbeta'd! My Maxi is super busy and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I'll replace it with a prettier version when she's done.**

** Thanks to miss Lynzylee for pre-reading 3**

**For those of you that are reading my story Second Chances... the third part will be included in the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society charity compilation. For info on how to donate go to fandom4lls. blogspot. com**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward Cullen... I just gave him tools, steel-toes, and a tatt... *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 22- ****Slide**

**EPOV**

After Bella comes home and shows me the dress and shit she bought for my mom's party, I realize that I have to go shopping too. I want us to look like a couple, and I know that means me wearing a pink fucking tie. Emmett and I decide to go together and eliminate the possibility of it becoming a huge ordeal. I want to get in and get out of there as fast as I can. It's bad enough that I have to go to the damn mall on a Friday morning.

I drive and my brother in law sits next to me and complains for the entire trip. "Man, Rosie said I have to wear a tie. Are you wearing a tie?"

"Of course I am, my mom would kick my ass if I showed up under dressed. Even worse mine is going to be hot fucking pink to match Bella's dress." I grumble.

Emmet laughs loudly before he speaks again. "That fuckin' sucks, Eddie! You are definitely getting the shitty end of the stick in that deal."

"I know, but I'll wear what ever I have to wear to see my girl in the dress she bought. Seriously, she looks un-fucking believable in it." I say.

"I bet she does, and I can't wait to see you in your pink tie, bro. I bet you will look so pretty!" He laughs, clearly finding my discomfort hilarious.

"Damn right, now shut the fuck up about it." I can't help but laugh with him.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

When we get to the mall we head for the biggest department store there and go straight to the men's wear. We need to find our shit and have it tailored. I'm done before Em and decide to do a little shopping. I have been thinking that it's time for me to give my Bella a gift. She has been so adamant about paying her own way, and making sure everyone knows it, that I haven't been able to spoil her at all. I want to give her the world, but I settle on earrings that will match her dress.

The sales girl spots me from a mile away. I watch her lick her lips as a smile creeps across her face. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I mean I hope so. I'm looking for a gift for my girl. Something simple and pink... uh... hot pink... maybe earrings?" I hate that I stuttered. I hope I don't sound insincere, I'm just so scared I'm going to piss her off.

The girl, whose name I now know is Lynsey, pulls out a tray full of sparkly shit. "How about these?" She asks, holding a pair of earrings that have dangling pink stones hanging off of them.

"Well, I was thinking of something a bit more simple. These, I think." I point to a pair of small pink stones that will sit flush against her ear.

"Those are definitely simple, but pretty. Good choice. Can I help you find anything else?" Lynsey is still smiling brightly at me.

I'm just about to pull out my wallet and finalize the sale, when I see it. Right next to the empty space where Bella's new earrings used to live, is a tiny ring. The ring is a knot of little pink stones set in gold. It looks like it may be a pinky ring, but since all of Bella's fingers are tiny I have no idea where she will wear it. I still think it's perfect.

"Hey Lynsey!" I say, a bit too loudly for a Neiman's jewelry counter.

She turns with her eyebrows raised."Yes? Was there something else?"

"Yeah, can I see that little knot ring?"

"Knot ring?" She sounds puzzled, then she sees it. "Oh, the love knot. Good choice."

_Love knot? Yup, fucking perfect. _I take the ring from her and hold it between my fore finger and thumb. It's small, and shiny... just like Bella. It makes me smile. It definitely belongs on baby girl's finger. "I'll take it."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

I open the door to the apartment and the cool air almost knocks me over. I can hear Bella singing in our bedroom. I crack the door so that I can see her. She is wearing a white lace bra, and a white thong. She also has on thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt. _What the... _The Goo Goo Dolls are blasting from her ipod and in the middle of my favorite line of "Slide" she turns and sees me in the doorway.

When she turns to face me I see that she is pouting. "What's wrong, Angel? Are you _that _happy to see me?"

She sighs loudly before she answers me. "Of course I'm happy to see you, but I didn't want you to see this yet." She waves her hand in front of her body. "And I just discovered that I can't wear the thigh highs with the shoes I bought, so that means no sexy girl garter belt either." Her exaggerated pout makes me want to kiss her full lips.

"Well then I'm glad that I got to see you, because you look amazing, Bells."

"Thanks, baby. I'm just a little disappointed."

"Don't be," I say making my over to her. When I reach her I wrap my arms around my waist. "You can always put that stuff back on when we get home. Better yet you can wear them tonight when we meet my parents for dinner, then I can take you back to their guest room and have my way with you. Every teenage boys dream come true. I'd totally be okay with that." I smirk at her and squeeze her ass tight, suddenly very happy we agreed to spend the night at my parents house. _And I thought the only benefit was that we won't have to get up at the ass crack of dawn._

"Oh, you'd be okay with it? Just okay? I wouldn't want to bother you or anything." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she tries to wiggle out of my arms. "By the way I am not having sex with you in your parent's house, though I'm glad to know that you wouldn't mind it."

I hold her tighter and cradle her face in my hands. I rest my forehead against hers. "I bought you something today... well, two somethings really... and I'm so good at gift giving, that I think you will let me do all sorts of dirty things to you at my parent's house." I wiggle my eyebrows as I whisper against her lips.

Her eyes are huge when she raises her face to look at me. "Edward! Why would you buy me something! I don't need any... um, things!" I knew she'd be pissed.

"Yes you do, baby. You're sad. I want to see you happy," I pull the black velvet boxes from my pocket. "and I think these are going to make you happy. At least, I hope they make you happy."

She takes the boxes from me and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I turn her around and walk behind her with my hands on her hips. When we make it to our bed, I pull her down in my lap. She stares at the boxes like they are a puzzle that she is trying to figure out. I kiss her hair and encourage her to open them.

"Open them, baby girl." I kiss her again.

Bella sets one of the boxes down in her lap and opens the other one slowly. It's the earrings.

"They match your dress. They are small and sparkly, like you. Do you like them?" I smile at her.

"You bought me earrings to match my dress, Edward?" Tears fall from her eyes and I wipe them away with my thumb.

"Yeah. And your shoes. They match your shoes, too. Do you like them?" I ask again.

"I love them!" She squeals and throws her arms around my neck. The force of her hug knocks me backwards and she ends up straddling me. She kisses my face repeatedly.

I laugh loudly at her and tickle her side. "Open the other one, B!"

I watch her face go blank as she opens the box. She is completely silent. Her finger caresses the knot in the center of the ring almost reverently. "A tiny knot."

"Because I want to be tied to you forever." I pull the ring from the box and slide it on to her right pinky. Of course, because it would be too much to ask to have it fit, it's too big.

Bella looks at me and pouts. _So fucking cute. _"It would have been so bad ass if it would have fit." I say as I lean forward and suck her bottom lip into my mouth."

"It really would have, baby." She kisses my nose.

I take the ring off of her and switch it to her left pinky. It fits. _Thank God._ "This finger is closer to where my ring should be any way. I love you." I say before I kiss her hand.

"I love you, too... so much, baby." She leans forward and I find myself on my back. Her kisses are deep and I can feel that she is putting her whole heart into them. "And I love my gifts. You make me so happy. Thank you for thinking of me."

"I always think of you. You are my air, Bella. I hope that I make you as happy as you make me, baby." I kiss her hard, and when she pulls my shirt over my head before collapsing onto my chest, I know that we are going to be late for dinner.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Driving down to my parent's house is routine for me. What isn't routine is driving with Bella I can see how nervous she is as I watch her fidget in her seat. I finally talk Bella into wearing the garter and stockings to dinner. Just because she can't wear them to the party, doesn't mean that I have to miss totally miss out. I do notice that she changed the white stocking to black, and knowing that she has that sexy shit under her pretty little dress is sexy as fuck. I watch her cross her legs and my fingers itch to touch her.

She looks like a super model. Her make up is minimal, but flawless and her hair is all curly, pinned up on her head. If we weren't trying to beat traffic I'd pull over and violate her ten ways from Sunday right now. I'm sure I could burn off her nervous energy quickly. I know baby girl wouldn't object. Bella runs her hand up my thigh, as though she can read my mind.

"You look beautiful, Angel. You have no reason to be nervous. Calm down, or if you want we can just turn around right now." I try to soothe her.

She faces me and I can see the fire in her eyes. "Edward, I spent more time getting ready for this dinner than I spent getting ready for my prom. We are going to your fancy restaurant, and I'm going to impress your parent with my wisdom and wit. And you are not going to leave my side for one single second. Do you hear me?"

"First of all it is not _my _fancy restaurant, and is that an order? Are you ordering me not to leave your side?" I smirk at her.

"Yes, it is. Don't tease me, Eddie. I'm freaking out here." She whines and stomps her foot.

I laugh loudly and slip my hand under her dress. "I can help you with the stress if you'd like, Bella. You know that I don't have a problem with pleasuring you while operating a moving vehicle. I'm a phenomenal multi-tasker. All you have to do is say the word."

"Don't do it , Edward. I'll be a mess when we get there, and this fabric will not hide a wet spot, baby." She giggles, and pulls my hand from between her thighs. "But just out of curiosity, what is _the word? _For future reference, I mean."

"Fine," I sigh "but don't say that I didn't offer." I kiss her fingers and speed up a little. Suddenly I can't wait for my parents to meet my girl.

I have never introduced a woman to my family. My parents pushed Tanya and I together, and there hasn't been anyone else worth the time it would take to make the trip. Now, I'm fucking fidgeting and shit, anxious for them to meet her. I want them to see that I am happy, and that I'm going to be okay. I'm well aware that my family has been worried about me since the death of my son. The truth is that I was worried, too. I never thought that I could find a new reason to live. I was just going through the motions, waiting to die. Realizing how much Bella has changed my life makes my heart ache. I don't think that I will ever be able to tell her everything that she's done for me. I hope that I can show her.

I look over at her and find her smiling at me. I bring her fingers to my lips again and then hold them against my chest. I can feel my heartbeat, and I know she can too. I hope she knows that it beats for her, because it does. Everything I have become since she walked into my shop those few short months ago is because of her.

I can't resist wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her to me. I need her closer, always closer. She settles her head in the crook of my neck and I know that I will never be alone again.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

Bella and I arrive at my parent's favorite restaurant, The Marine Room, about twenty minutes late, and find my folks at the bar. I know that they have a standing reservation, so I'm slightly amused. I smile at them when I see my mom raise her hand to call us over. I grab Bella's hand and guide her through the small crowd. My parents both reach out to hug me, but I never let go of my girls hand.

"You must be Isabella," my mom reaches out to hug Bella, but she stops short, and cradles her face instead. "Oh, honey. You are gorgeous. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiles and leans into my mother's arms.

"Sweetie, Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law. Please call me Esme."

"Of course, Esme." I watch the exchange between my girl and my mom, and I can't help but smile.

I look at Carlisle, and find him smiling at them, too. Then he looks back and forth between Bella and I a few times before he leans in to hug her. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Edward has told us so much about you. Is he treating you good, sweetheart?"

"He is. We're very happy. You raised a good man." She says as she snuggles up to my side.

In the middle of our love-fest the hostess approaches us to let us know that our table is ready. When we walk into the dining room Bella stops and gasps. I look at her face and see that she is staring out of the huge floor to ceiling windows that look out over the ocean. The view is gorgeous from here and I can understand why she is taken back. I also remember that she told me how much loves the beach, when she took me her favorite spot during my visit to her house.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I'm so used to coming here to get grilled by my parents, I forget to appreciate how fantastic this place is."

"Is that beach down there private?" She asks, trying to get a closer look out the window.

"No, I don't think so. Why, babe?" I turn to look at her, because I have no idea where she's going with this.

"Let's get married out there. It's so beautiful. You know how much I love the beaches here." She squeezes my hand and the look on her face makes me laugh.

"Bella, I haven't proposed yet. You can't plan the wedding yet." I chuckle.

"I know, Edward, but I also know that you will. I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I'm just saying that when it does happen, I'd like for it to happen there. It's my only request." She wraps both arms around my waist and pulls me to her. When she looks at me with her big brown eyes, there is nothing that I can deny her.

"Whatever you want, Bella. We'll talk about it soon, but not here. If we mention it in front of my mom, she'll have the entire wedding planned before I even get the chance to ask you the right way."

"The right way, huh? Do you have something in mind already, E?" Bella bats her lashes at me and gives me a smirk that I'm sure she has picked up from me.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't, but I'm sure not going to tell you either way right now. "

She laughs and kisses my cheek. "Let's go sit down. I'm not done charming your parents yet."

And charm them she does. I sit in awe of baby girl as she talks about her childhood, and her schooling. She talks about photography and our Vegas trip. I watch them fall in love with her. Bella just has that effect on people. _Have I mentioned how lucky I am?_

Don't supposed I'll ever know

What it means to be a man

It's somethin' I can't change

I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't you slide

Ooh, slide

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothin' that fall

Oh, May

Put your arms around me

What you feel is what you are

And what you are is beautiful

Oh, May

Do you wanna get married Or run away?

**Slide ~ The Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too painful. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Baby, baby, baby

**A/N: **I'm back! *dodges tomatoes* I can't apologize enough for how long this has taken me to get this to you, all I can say is thank you for waiting! I appreciate all of your reviews, and messages more than you'll ever know. Looking at the outline I say we have about five more chapters, and at least one epilogue.

Thanks to **Maxipoo**, my rock star beta! She got this back to me so fast, even though she moved house and has a life. Trust me when I say that without her none of you would want to read this.

Also a quick but squishy thank you to **Jaime Arkin** and **Ayden Morgen** for always giving me love when I need it… and to **Lynzylee** and **Byrd009** for pushing me with gentle hands to get this effing finished! I love you all ;)

Oh! Oh! One more thing… congrats to **Aftrnoondlight** and **Teamsmella23** for marking some of my favorite stories complete last week! I enjoyed the ride and will miss your words more than you can possibly imagine.

Now… on with the show!

Stephenie Meyer owns the universe… I just own the mechanic. I win.

* * *

**Chapter 23 ~ Baby, baby, baby**

**BPOV**  
They love me. Edward's parents are charming and funny, and I definitely see where he gets his good looks. We eat and talk for hours. I learn that they met in high school and married after they graduated, ignoring the advice that they should wait until after college. _Thank goodness they didn't wait because Rose came soon after they were married._I get to talk about my family and schooling and eventually before the night was over, I know that I am going to fit right in with them.

"So what do you think , baby?" Edward asks as we get changed for bed.

"I think they are great. I wanna get to know more about them." I say leaning over to kiss him before I climb into bed. "I also see why you're so damn beautiful. Daddy is hot." I giggle once he is lying next to me.

"Is that right?" He laughs and rolls over to tickle me. "You think my dad is hot, huh? Maybe I should let him know how you feel so that you two can live happily ever after."

He tickles me until I squeal and his kisses swallow the noise. He squeezes me to him and kisses my hair. "Thanks for inviting me to come with you tonight, Eddie. I had a really good time."

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming to meet my crazy parents, and I hope you won't hold anything that happens tomorrow against me. You haven't seen them dance yet." He laughs and starts to kiss along my jaw.

"You tryin' to get lucky in your parent's house, naughty boy?" I say, trying not to moan as his hand finds my center.

"Uh huh. I'm totally trying to get lucky. How am I doing?" He asks, sliding two fingers inside.

Now I can't stop the moan that escapes, I try not to sound like a porn star, but I don't think I'm succeeding. "You're doing so good. I think you may just get what you want."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, baby. I need to be inside you." He pulls my camisole over my head and positions himself between my legs.

My feet move to pull his boxers down and his lips move to my nipple. His tongue circles and pulls it into his mouth.

"Edward... we have to be quiet... you parents." I barely push the words out before another moan makes it's way past my lips. "God, don't stop doing that." He laughs against my skin, but he doesn't stop.

"I know, Bella. I can be quiet, can you?" His tongue finds my ear.

"You know I can't but I'm really gonna try."

I feel him push into me so softly and gently I sigh. His breath heats my skin and I use everything I can to pull him closer to me. My nails scrape lightly down his back and his teeth mark my shoulder. He envelops all of my senses, and I never want it to end.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" he ask, never slowing the movement of his hips. When I don't answer him right away, he stops and looks into my eyes.

"I'm fine, just over whelmed. I love you so much, Edward, and being here with your parents makes me feel like we are real. Like this is as important to you as it is to me." Tears roll down my cheeks and I swipe at them.

He shifts us so that I am straddling his lap and we are face to face. "Did you ever question that, angel?"

"I never realized it before, but I think I did. Just a little. I know you love me and I believe you when you tell me that this is permanent, but I just feel so much. I don't even know how to explain it to you. It's like I need you now, and it scares me." I'm taking fast and I feel the tears falling, but I can't help it. He looks concerned and amused.

"You're crying because you need me? Then I should be crying right along with you. I need you too, Bella, so fucking much. Sometimes I can't stand it, Bella. Every day I come home from work, and for a split second I'm scared shitless that you won't be there." He chuckles and kisses my nose. "But you're always there and every single time, I thank my lucky stars. I can finally breathe when I have you in my arms. I love you, sweet girl, unconditionally and irrevocably.

I can't be still anymore. the emotion takes over my soul and my body responds. My movements are frantic- hard and fast, rushed. His breaths speed up and I hear him whimper. I know that he is close, and I am determined to take him over the edge. It's not about me in this moment. It's about showing him how he makes me feel. His love is fierce and euphoric.

I hold him so tightly that my arms begin to hurt and when I feel his arms tighten around me, I know he can feel my heart.

"Bella." My name leaves his lips in a whisper. It's soft and so sweet that it brings me to tears. "You're amazing, baby girl. I love you so much." He lays back so that we are facing each other.

"Thank you for loving me so much, baby. I hope you know how much I love you, too." I answer, stroking his cheek before my eyes close on their own.

**EPOV**  
The next morning I wake to a soft and persistent knocking at my bedroom door. _My mom. _I get out of bed and make sure Bella is covered up before I slip out in to the hall to talk to her.

"Good morning, Edward. Sorry I woke you but the caterers will be here soon, so if you guys want breakfast you better get down stairs soon." She ruffles my hair and pulls me down to her so she can kiss my cheek.

"Okay, let me try to wake Bella and we'll be right down. Do you need our help with anything today?" I ask, knowing that she has everything taken care of. She always does.

She gives me a smirk that I know I inherited and swats at my chest. "You know good and well that everything is all set for tonight. Thank you for asking, though, son. See you down stairs," she calls as she walks away.

I crawl back into bed and wrap my arms around my girl. I kiss her neck and start to laugh when she doesn't even stir. "Bella, wake up. My mom's threatening us with starvation if we don't get downstairs before the caterers get here."

She starts to move and for a minute, a sleepy smile lights up her face. As soon as I see it, it's gone. Her eyes are wide and she jumps out of bed. One hand is on her stomach and one is covering her mouth.

"Oh my God. Bathroom... Edward! Open the door for me!" Her cries are muffled and she's running around in a circle for whatever reason. The color has drained from her face and I can see a sheen of sweat developing on her forehead.

I jump out of bed, open the door and push her down the hall towards the bathroom. We barely make it inside before she is on her knees and emptying her stomach into the toilet.

"What the hell, Bella? Are you okay? What should I do?" I freak out a little bit but manage to hold her hair back.

Of course she doesn't answer me. I stand there feeling helpless and a little nauseous myself. Finally, after what seems like forever, she sits back and takes a deep breath. I let go of her hair and move to the vanity to look for an extra toothbrush. I set some supplies out on the sink and try to calm my fast beating heart. I admit to myself that I'm scared. She's not talking to me and when I look back at her, I see that her shoulders are shaking. _She's crying. _

"Can you give me a minute, Edward? I want to get cleaned up. Wait for me in the bedroom?" she asks between soft sobs.

"Okay, babe. I love you," I say before closing the door behind me.

After what seems like for fucking ever the door to the room opens and I look up to see the pale, tear stained version of the face I love so much. I open my arms and she curls up on my lap.

"Are you okay, love?" I ask, rubbing her back gently.

"I don't know. I feel sucky and now I have to go down and hang out with your parents. I can't be charming and sucky at the same time, Edward." She looks up at me, her eyes pleading.

"You don't have to do anything. You get back in bed and I'll go down and hang out with my folks. Everyone is going to be so busy this morning, no one will have time to wonder about why you're still in bed." I tuck the blankets around her and kiss her sweaty forehead. "I'll check on you in a little bit, bring you a soda or a cracker or whatever shit my mom is going to insist that you need."

She's asleep before I walk out the door. I'm equal parts worried and curious to see if anyone else is sick. Maybe it was something she ate last night? My theory is proven wrong when I walk into the kitchen and find my mother in my father's lap, feeding him fruit from her plate.

"Gross, you guys! What if Bella was with me? Must you embarrass me like this?" I joke, sitting down in the chair across the table from them.

"Son , this should not embarrass you. What should embarrass you is the fact that you kept us up last night with all of that ruckus you and your lady were making. I mean, seriously? You couldn't keep it in your pants for one evening?" My father questions with an all too familiar smirk on his face.

I stare at my father with what I'm sure is a look of shock. I know that he is probably telling the truth, and he and my mother heard us, yet I am waiting for him to give me some indication that he is joking. When his eyebrow raises I know that I won't be getting my wish.

"Dad... I um... I'm so sorry... I had no idea that you could hear us. Please don't tell Bella. She's already having a bad enough day as it is." I beg and I hope that they can hear the sincerity in my voice.

"We're not going to tell her, son. What kind of animals do you think we are?" My mom scoffs. "Speaking of Bella, where is she?"

"She's in bed and she's sick. I don't know if it was the alcohol or something she ate, but she was really sick this morning. I'm kind of worried," I answer.

My parents exchange a look that I'm not sure I want to analyze. They smile and the they start to giggle, fucking giggle about my girl being sick.  
"Why the fuck are you two laughing? I just said that Bella is sick. You remember Bella, the nice girl you met last night, the love of my life?" They are out right laughing now, and it is making me even more upset. When I can't take it anymore, I turn and start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Edward!" My mother shouts after me. "We're sorry for laughing! Come back, son, we need to talk."

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." I rub my hands over my face and tug at my hair. After listening to my parents and their theory about Bella's illness, I'm in the passenger seat of my dad's Mercedes, heading to the nearest fucking Rite-Aid.

I go inside and grab some different shit that might help with her stomach and then I head down the aisle I should be more familiar with. I search the shelves for what I need. _condoms... lube... pregnancy tests. _I stare in disbelief at all of the different varieties before tossing four different brands into the little basket I'm carrying. I stop buy the liquor aisle and grab a bottle of Grey Goose for the aftermath. Either way, I am going to need a drink.

We don't talk on the drive home but after we pull into my father's garage, he turns to look at me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I know that you are freaking out. I also know that this is not something that you planned for."

"No shit, Dad." I chuckle.

"Well, here is something you may not know. Unexpected doesn't mean unwanted. Your sister was not planned, and she is one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. Fatherhood is a huge cluster fuck of unexpected. You know that. Every day I wish that you wouldn't have had to suffer as much as you have in your young life, but Bella has brought you back to life. I see my son again. For that alone, I love the girl." His smile is big and his eyes shine bright.

"I'm scared. I didn't do such a great job in the dad department last time, Dad. Ben is gone and I'm here thinking that I have no right to have another chance. I haven't done anything to deserve another chance." My voice shakes and I can feel wetness on my cheeks.

"Edward, what happened to Ben was not your fault. You loved that baby more than anything in the world and that makes you a great father. Don't punish yourself or Bella for something you had absolutely no control over. If this test comes out positive she is going to need you whole. You need to give her your all. That means your whole heart." He pulls me into a hug and I know the conversation is over. "Now get in there and take care of your love."

His words make me remember that Bella is in there sick and I need to go see her. I grab my bag and jog back into the house before my dad even gets out of the car.

Upstairs, I find the room dark and Bella still curled up under the blanket. She looks so small and it tugs at my heart. The idea that she doesn't simply have food poisoning or a hangover makes me happier than it should. I sink down onto the floor next to the bed and stare at her. I eventually see her eyelids flutter and she blinks at me.

"What are you doing down there, creeper? Watching me sleep?" Her smile is sweet and sleepy.

"Just checking on you. I was worried. How are you feeling?" I get into bed behind her and pull her body close to mine.

"I feel better, I think. I'm a little groggy but that's all. My stomach seems to have settled. I'm sorry I scared you earlier, baby. I don't know what the hell was going on with me." She rubs her hands over mine, that rest on her stomach. I need to tell her what my parents and I talked about, but I don't know how to start.

"Baby, I don't think it was food poisoning or a hangover this morning but I have another guess. Do you want to hear it?" I kiss her neck and pray that she doesn't freak out.

"What's your other guess, doctor Eddie? I'm dying to hear it." She breathes, arching her back so that I can reach her better.

"Well, I was telling my parents about you being sick this morning and they seem to think that there is a good chance, that maybe you're..." I sigh and try to breathe. "...well they think that maybe you're pregnant, baby."

I feel her tense up and I pull her tighter against me. "Is that what you think, Edward? Do you think that I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know, Bella. My dad is the doctor, and he was just going on and on about it with my mom. What would you think? They talked me into it, I guess." I sigh against her neck.

"Oh my God! They think I'm a whore. You just came home for a visit with your pregnant whore! And she puked all over their clean toilet and had sex in their new sheets! Edward!" She turns to face me and I see the panic in her eyes.

"Calm down, angel! They don't think that! They were worried about you and excited talking about a baby. My dad even drove me to the drug store." I rub her back and try to soothe her.

"Really?" She blinks back tears and looks up at me. "What did you need from the drug store? Did you get me some Tums or ginger ale?"

"I got you both, babe, but I got a few other things. Well, I got you like four brands of one thing. You want to see?" I cradle her face and kiss her cheeks.  
"Are you trying to sweet talk me into taking a pregnancy test, Eddie? You want to do this here?" She smiles and kisses my nose.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I want to do this here! I want to know, don't you?" I hover over her and kiss her all over her face. Hearing her giggle makes my jeans tight in all the expected places, and I can't help myself from grinding against her.

Bella's laughter turns into sighs and she pushes her hips against me. "This is how we got into this predicament in the first place, baby. Now, get off me. I have to pee and I guess I have some tests to take. Come with me?" She sits up slowly and pulls me with her.

**BPOV**  
"Don't watch me pee! I can't do it if you stare at me! Get in the shower... or at least turn around. And turn the faucet on so you can't hear me!" I'm hopping from foot to foot and jumping up and down. I know I'm going to pee my pants if I don't get them down quickly, but I'm horrified by the idea of him seeing me do it.

"Bella I'm going to have to hand you the sticks! You can't get them while you're going! You'll run out of pee!" He is laughing at me and it's making me laugh, which is making me have to pee even more.

"Fine, but turn around." He does and I sit down. I hold the first stick between my legs, and throw it on the floor reaching for the next. We repeat this process four times and Edward dodges the flying sticks, laughing the entire time.

I pull my pants up and flush the toilet. I move over to the sink slowly. I do my best not to look at the sticks lined up while wash my hands. "That was gross," I say, wiping my wet hands on the front of Edward's shirt. "What's the verdict?" I wrap my arms around his waist. "I can't look." I bury my face in his chest.

"Bella, I just want you to know that no matter what these little sticks full of urine tell us, nothing is going to change. We will get through whatever it is together." He kisses my hair and I feel him lean over to look at the tests.

"Well?" I ask when he stays silent for longer than I think is necessary.

"Well... I think we need a bigger place, baby girl." I can hear his voice shake and I can't believe what he is saying. I look up and find him smiling down at me.

"Really? A baby?" I can't stop the tears that are falling. I feel excited and scared and overwhelmed. I'm happy, so happy. My hands go to rest over my stomach and Edward squeals like a girl. He lifts me and spins me around.

"Our baby! Holy shit, Bella!" He puts me back on my feet and kneels in front of me and stares at my stomach. "Our baby is in there. What the fuck are we gonna do?" He looks up at me with teary eyes and a smiley face.

I run my fingers through his hair, and try not to laugh at him. "We are going to love each other and learn everything we can about being good parents. And we are going to love this baby so much that as soon as it can talk it is going to tell us to stop!" I pull him off the floor and throw my arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Edward. Tell me we're going to be alright," I whisper.

"We are going to be fine, angel, I am going to take such good care of you." He kisses me and it's hard and needy. I can feel him smile and I can feel the vibration of his laughter.

My clothes are coming off and his clothes are following mine into a large pile on the floor. He pushes me towards the bathtub and turns the shower on. We kiss and touch until the steam makes our skin wet and before I know it, we are making love in his parent's house... again.

* * *

_I can't wait to see your face everyday_  
_I can't explain the way I feel when I'm around you_  
_There's a space in my heart that belongs to only you_  
_And no one else in this world comes close to you_  
_Do you understand what I'm saying_  
_Do you understand me_  
_Got a thing for you and I'm not playing_  
_It's something I need to know_

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_Tell me do you really love me_  
_Baby, baby, baby_  
_Will you always be there for me_  
_I can't live without your lovin_  
_Baby can't you see_  
_Baby, baby, baby_  
_Tell me do you love me now_  
_Tell me do you love me now_

_I can't imagine how my life would be without you_  
_I don't know if I'd survive another day_  
_No pressure but I'd love to keep you safely_  
_Promise me it's real_  
_And that you would never fake it_  
_Do you understand what I'm saying_  
_Do you understand me _  
_Got a thing for you and I'm not playing_  
_I'm not playing_  
_I'm not playing_

_Love me baby, love me baby_  
_Nothing else don't matter_  
_Your love is all I'm after_  
_Ooh I need to have ya_  
_I don't need no other man_  
_You're the one my heart demands_  
_I'm your girl_  
_You're my world_  
_Please don't let me down_  
_Don't let me down_  
_Tell me do you really love me_  
_Baby, baby, baby_  
_Will you always be there for me_  
_**Baby, baby, baby ~ Joss Stone**_


	25. You Found Me

Guess who's back! It's been way too long and I apologize. Many, many thanks to by amazing, mircale worker beta, **Maxipoo1024**. Go read all of her stuff. She is brilliant. Also thanks to everyone who has stuck around even though I am fail. I really do appreciate all of the support.

**Sooo... I am donating to **Team Losh** and to the **Juvenile Diabetes** fundraisers. The last part of Second Chances will go to Juvenile Diabetes and a Mechanicward outtake will go to Team Losh. Please go to the websites for info on how to donate. team losh (dot) blogspot (dot) com and fandoma juvdiabetes (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...I own a 2000 Toyota Echo. Looks like Bella's, only worse.**

* * *

**BPOV**  
A baby. Our baby. Edward's baby. My baby. What episode of the twilight zone am i starring in now? After our shower, we make our way downstairs to find Edward's parents in the backyard, pretending not to wait for us. We decide to just tell them since they basically only need confirmation, anyway.

"Good morning, Isabella. Did you sleep well?" Esme kisses my cheek.

"I did, very well. I'm sorry about all the commotion this morning. I know it's a busy day for you guys. I apologize if I messed up the schedule in any way." I look at her, and I can see that she is dying to ask about the pregnancy test.

"Nonsense, dear. I'm just glad that you seem to be feeling better." Her smile is radiant.

"If you guys have a few minutes to spare, Edward and I would like to talk to you about some stuff." I move to sit down on the beautiful, plush patio furniture that has yet to be moved for the party.

I swear Esme squeals and Carlisle looks like he just won the lottery. They sit down, grabbing each other's hands and smiling huge, face splitting smiles. I find myself wanting to draw it out and make them suffer, but I feel the nausea creeping back up, and I know I won't be able to hold out.

"Well..." I look at Edward and he squeezes my hand. He's being uncharacteristically quiet, and I'm not sure why. I try to smile at him to let him know how excited I am, but I am really nervous. "I know that I haven't known either of you for very long, seeing as how we just met, but I hope that you won't mind terribly if Edward and I give you a grandbaby." I try my best to keep a straight face, but it's impossible.

Esme and Carlisle are up out of their seats, wrapping in their arms. Esme is wiping tears from her eyes and Carlisle is shaking Edwards hand, patting him on the back. I watch Edward and try to gauge his emotion. He looks almost sad, definitely not how he looked when we were alone. When he sees me looking at him the corner of his mouth lifts into the crooked smile I love so much, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"We won't mind at all, Isabella. In fact we couldn't be happier," Carlisle says before he hugs me and then links his fingers with his wife's. "How are you feeling now? I could prescribe you something for the nausea, if you need it."

"I feel pretty good at the moment, actually. I'll let you know if it comes back or gets any worse." Just knowing that I have Carlisle's help if I need it is comforting to me.

"Please don't hesitate. There is no reason for you to be uncomfortable if you don't need to be. I'll be happy to help." Edward's father gives me the smirk that I now know runs in the family, and I giggle like a school girl at him.  
"Are you giggling at my dad, Bells?" Edward asks as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"I totally am, but I don't know why. Maybe it was the smirk. Or maybe it's the hormones again." I look up at him to see his reaction.

"Ew, B! No hormonal giggling over my father, please. At least not in front of me." He looks shocked, but he kisses my nose and pulls me closer to him.

His parents watch us with smiles on their faces and tears in there eyes, in Esme's case. I feel like I fit in, seamlessly, and it makes me think of my dad. I'm not sure what he will have to say about all of this, but part of me knows that he will be just as happy as they are.

"You know, we are going to have to tell Charlie about the baby," I whisper as I reach up to kiss his chin.

"I know. I'm a little scared about it, too. I barely won him over, and now I have to tell him that I knocked you up... before I married you. He's gonna kick my ass," he groans.

"Actually, my dad isn't all that fond of marriage... seeing as it didn't work out all that well for him. You may have lucked out as far as he is concerned. Your folks, on the other hand, are probably going to want a matrimonial extravaganza the likes of which this town has never seen." I pinch his cheeks before I laugh loudly in his face.

I choose his moment of shock to walk over and join his parents back on the couch and start to nibble on the pastries that have appeared on the table courtesy of Esme. The rest of the morning is spent with stories of baby Edward and some of Ben. We laugh and eat while the party is set up around us. At one point, Esme looks around and seems surprised.

"Oh, my! I've completely forgotten about the event. I guess we should start getting ready!" Esme grabs my hand and starts to pull me away. I look back at Edward and find him already heading off in the other direction with his father.

"Come, dear. We can talk inside." I link my arm with Esme's, and we head upstairs.

_**xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo**_

**EPOV**  
I'm not sure what's got into me. I feel nervous and overwhelmed as I listen to my girl tell my parents that we are going to have a baby. I guess that's normal, but what's not normal is that I start to feel sad. I'm not sure what it means, and I don't want to worry Bella with it, but I can see on her face that she knows something.

"Dad? How did you feel when you first found out you were going to be a father?" I ask, trying not to look him in the eyes.  
"With Rose, I was scared shit-less to be quite honest. I was young and still in school, but I loved your mother so much I couldn't help but be happy. Though that feeling of sheer terror, that I'm sure you are experiencing right now, never really goes away." He chuckles and pats me on the back.

"I'm definitely scared, but I think I feel sad. I'm not sad that Bella's pregnant. I think ever since Ben...um, passed...anything that has to do with babies makes me sad. I miss him so much, and I failed him so terribly. How could I ever deserve a second chance?" Tears sting my eyes, and I sigh heavily, trying to hold them back.

My father hugs me, the way that only a father can hug his son, and then pulls away to look me in the eyes. "Edward, you did not fail your son. You were an amazing father, and that baby loved you endlessly. More importantly, he knew how much you loved him. I don't know why he got taken from you the way that he did, but I do know that you are more than deserving of a second chance. You deserve to be happy and to make that beautiful woman of yours happy. I know you miss Ben, son, we all do. Don't let that take away form the miracle that you and Bella have been given because it is a miracle."

"It is, isn't it? I can't believe it's happening so fast, but it wouldn't be us if it went any other way." We both laugh as we make our way back towards the house.

"You two are going to do just fine, Edward. Take care of each other, and there is no way that you can go wrong. Love her and accept the love that she gives to you. That's the best advice I can offer you," he says before he heads into his office.

When I get upstairs, I find Bella sitting on the bed with her clothes and accessories laid out before her. She smiles when she sees me, and I feel like all of my anxiety is melting away. Maybe my dad is right, maybe we will be okay.

"Hey, baby girl. What are you doing up here by yourself?" I try not to mess with any of her stuff when I lie down on the bed.

"I'm just trying to get an idea of how to put all this stuff together. I hope it's appropriate. All Rose said was that it should be floral. Do you think it's okay?" She looks at me, and I can see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Of course it is appropriate, love. You are going to look so gorgeous. I can't wait to show you off." I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me. "I swear I'm going to be the luckiest bastard at this shindig, baby." She lets me nuzzle her belly while I tell her about the people she will meet tonight. She knows Alice will be here soon, and I can feel her excitement about seeing her friend.

"Do you think it's too soon for us to tell people about the baby?" she asks, running her fingers through my hair.

I rub my hand across her abdomen and draw circles on her hip bones. "I don't know. I do know that I want to be able to tell Alice, Rose, and Emmett before everyone else knows, or they'll be pissed at us."

"What do you think they're gonna say? Do you think they will be happy for us?" She actually sounds a little worried.

"Of course they are going to be happy for us, B. They love you and they love me and they know how much we love each other. There is no way they won't be as excited as we are about the baby." I sit up and face her, and I see that there are tears in her eyes. "You are still excited aren't you? I mean, we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, or we can tell everyone. It's up to you. I can get on the mic tonight at the party and tell every motherfucker in the city, if that's what you want, Bella. Just please don't cry. You know I can't take it when you cry."

"I'm crying because I'm happy. You just included my Ali with your family, and I think the hormones are kicking in hardcore, baby. I don't know what's wrong with me!" She is smiling as the tears fall down her cheeks, and I can't help but smile at here.

"I love you, so much. I hope you never forget that. Some fucked up shit is about to happen to your body and your emotions. You are going to want to kill me in my sleep more than once before this baby is born, and I just want you to remember that no matter how loud I chew, or how many times I leave the toilet seat up, or bring home the wrong flavor of ice cream... I love you." We both burst into laughter at the same time. I can't help but lean over and kiss her tummy. It's like I'm drawn to it now that I know what it carries. I feel her fingers in my hair as I rest my head on my new favorite part of her body.

Her voice is soft when she finally speaks. "I love you too, Edward. I'm glad you are anticipating things not going smoothly. I won't feel so bad when I throw the toothpaste at your head after I fall into the toilet one to many times." She kisses my head, and in that moment, I'm filled with so much hope that it scares me.

I press kisses over every part of her body that I can reach, moving slowly until I hover over her. The look she gives me lets me know that she doesn't want me to stop. I crash my mouth to hers and swallow the loud moan that escapes her lips. Her fingers are pulling at my shirt, trying to get it over my head, and I have to sit up so that she can get it off.

"Off, Edward..." she pants, staring up at me, "all of it. Off."

Before I can even get myself undressed, her clothes are flying passed me, and before long, I find her completely naked beneath me. She is gorgeous and smiling, and I think I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, just knowing that her smile is for me.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Edward? You look like you're a million miles away." She rubs my shoulders and pulls me closer to her.

"I'm just thinking about how happy you make me and how much you have changed my life." I bury my face in the crook of her neck and taste the sensitive skin there. I feel her legs tighten around my waist as I push into her slowly.

"God, Bella. I hope it's always this good. Never leave me, baby." I push the hair from her face and look into her beautiful brown eyes.

Her smile is so wide, and she leans forward to kiss the spot just over my heart. "Not a chance, silly boy. You are stuck with me now. I'm yours, completely."

_**xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo**_

**BPOV**  
Edward and I lie together, just enjoying the silence before what I'm sure will be an eventful evening. I'm so excited to see Alice and hopefully get a chance to share our news with everyone who are important. I know there is some superstition about not telling people you're pregnant before a certain point in the pregnancy, but we aren't the superstitious type. In fact, I'm sure Edward will laugh at me if I tell him we have to wait because of an old wives tale.

Soon enough, it's time for us to start getting ready, and I watch as my man gets out of bed and walks toward the bathroom totally naked.

"Really, Edward? Are you trying to lure me back into the shower with you? Haven't you had enough yet?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he tries to look innocent.

"Me? I'll never get enough of you, not ever, but I'm just trying to get clean, baby. Besides we already rocked the shower. I could throw you up on the counter top if you'd like." He winks at me, and somehow, I know he isn't joking.

"Take a shower you pervert. I'm some one's mother for God's sake; you can't just throw me up on the counter! Have some respect, man." The look on his face is priceless, but I see the moment that his senses return.

"Would you rather I bend you over the counter?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and gives me his sexy smirk before he closes the door, not waiting for my response.

I give him some privacy for about ten minutes before I decide to crash his party. _I have to get ready, too._

"Babe, if you get in here, we are never going to get out of here." He laughs as I step under the spray.

"Yes we will, just keep your hands to yourself and there won't be a problem. I need to get washed up and get out of here. I have a lot of work to do to make myself presentable for your mother's company," I say, and I slap his hands away from me.

I leave him to his shower once I'm done and pull on the undergarments that I brought with me. I know that Edward loves the garter belt and stockings, and I can't wait for him too see them later tonight. I may even give him a little teaser before we go downstairs. I throw his hoodie on and sit down at the desk to put on my make up.

I've never been very good at the make up thing. I don't usually have reason to wear much of it, but I find myself wanting to look pretty so Edward can feel proud to have me on his arm tonight. Being immersed into his family's inner circle isn't something that I ever thought would happen. Now here I am, about to meet their friends and colleagues. How will he introduce me? Girlfriend just seems like such a ridiculous title now that we know our lives will be intertwined forever. Our blood is pumping through the veins of a human being that we created. I'm amazed and so, so in love with the idea.

I decide to just go with the basics. I brush on some blush, mascara, and lip gloss. Just as I move to put on my dress, Edward walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His body is glistening with drops of water from his shower, and all I can think is that I want to lick them off of him.

"Aww... come on, Eddie! What are you trying to do to me?" I whine, trying not to look at his chest.

"Why what do you mean, Bella? Are you insinuating that I'm trying to tease you? Because you know that the last thing that I would ever do is tease you, baby." His fingers unzip the hoodie and push it from my shoulders. "Damn. You're going to be wearing this under your dress all night? How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you, knowing that?"

"No one said that you had to keep your hands off of me. I'm all yours, you know that," I say as I step into my dress and turn so that my back is facing him. "Will you zip me up, please?"  
I look over my shoulder at him.

I feel wet kisses on the back of my neck before I am zipped into my dress. He always manages to make me feel wanted and sexy. Once the zipper is up, his arms slide around my waist, and he pulls me against him.

"I love you, Edward." I whisper without reason.

"I love you too, baby girl. So fucking much, and I can't wait to show you off tonight." He breathes against my neck before kissing my hair. "You have no idea how happy you make me, but I tend to spend the rest of my life showing you."

"Don't get all sappy on me now, baby. I'll start crying and will never be able to stop." I turn to face him and run my hands up his bare chest. "Hormonal, remember?"  
"How could I forget? You stripped my clothes off and had your way with me a little while ago. It was fucking fantastic." He kisses me hard, effectively smearing my lip gloss all over both of us.

"Eww!" I squeal wiping my mouth on the back of my hand and I watch him do the same.

"What is that shit, baby? You don't need that stuff all over your face. You're beautiful without it."

"Edward! I want to look pretty for the party. I can't just go out there looking like a hot mess and have you tell people I'm your girl." I give him the pouty face, knowing he can't resist it.

He kisses me again, long and hard, leaving me breathless. "Lip gloss or not, you are my girl, and I am going to go out there tonight and tell every mother fucker out there that will listen to me how much I love you. Now fix yourself up, baby, and let's do this thing!" he shouts before slapping me on the ass and heading back into the bathroom.

God I love him. How could I not?

* * *

_Is this a dream?_  
_If it is please, don't wake me from this high_  
_I'd become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes_  
_To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me, you found me_

_So, here we are and that's pretty far_  
_When you think of where we've been_  
_No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within_  
_You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe_  
_You found me when no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_**You Found Me ~ Kelly Clarkson**_


	26. Two Hearts

As always, thanks to Maxipoo for beta-ing and to Jaime for the gorgeous banners. Also to Steph and Tasha for nagging me to write and for putting up with me last week in Fan Camp! I had a blast girls! I hope everyone has seen BD2 by now, if not what the heck are you waiting for? I've seen it three times already! This chapter was originally written and donated to the Fandom for Suicide Awareness compilation, so if you donated... you already have this! Sorry! Either way, enjoy!

* * *

I need you know you are the only one that I ever loved

Just look what's been done, two hearts beat as one

It's never easy but the two are now one

Just look what's been done, two hearts beat as one

Two Hearts – Paper Route

Mom had thrown an incredible party just like I expected her to; she never disappointed in that department. It had been really hard to keep the news about the baby from all of our friends. Bella was dying to tell them, and I caught her rubbing her abdomen more than a few times over the course of the night. The guests were slowly starting to leave and I was excited to tell everyone. Bella had caught me staring at her again and she had blushed.

She is so beautiful.

"Congratulations, man," Emmett says as he passes me a beer and pats me on the back.

"What are you congratulating me for?" I ask a question that I already know the answer to.

"Bella has declined every drink I've tried to give her, and she's rubbing her belly like it's the fucking lamp from Aladdin. Either she is pregnant or she's got the stomach flu, and she doesn't look sick so congrats, bro." His smile is so big I know I can't deny it to him.

"Thanks, Em, but you can't tell anyone. Bella wants to wait to tell everyone together, and she'll kick my ass if she finds out that I told you."

"But you didn't tell me. I'm just so brilliant that I guessed." He chuckles and takes another drink from his green bottle.  
"Fine, but still keep your mouth shut. We're going to make the announcement now that the guests are gone. I think Mom made cupcakes or some shit."

"I thought you said that no one knows?" He smirks

"Well Mom and Dad know. I kind of freaked out this morning when B started puking her guts up. Dad had to talk me down and then drive me to the drugstore to get her some crackers and a pregnancy test." Now I chuckle. It's pretty funny when I think about it.

"Dude! I would have loved to see that! How are you now, though? Are you good, bro?"

"Yeah man, I'm good. I'm actually excited. I can't lie though. I'm scared as fuck. I don't exactly have a very good track record at the whole fatherhood thing." I sigh and try to hold it together in front of Emmett.  
"Don't even give me that shit, Eddie. You were an amazing father, and I have no doubt that you will be an amazing father to this new baby. You love Bella more than I have ever seen you love anyone before, except Ben. How could you not love and protect your baby? Her baby?" I've never seen Emmett be so serious, and I think his words are just what I needed to hear.

"When did you get so wise, Emmett? I've never heard you talk like this before. You're freaking me out." I smile at him. I know that Emmett is one of the good guys, and I am so glad that he is on my side.

"You know I'm smart as fuck, bro. I have to be so I can keep up with Rosie." I don't have time to answer him before my parents walk out of the house carrying a huge dessert tray.

"Gather around, guys!" My dad shouts, trying to get our attention. "There is a pressing family matter that we need to discuss."

I look up just in time to see Alice heading toward the house. I have to stop her before Bella sees her trying to leave; she is definitely more than just an event planner in this equation.

"Alice, that includes you. Get back out here before I have to go in after you," I say loud enough for her to hear me. Bella's grip tightens around my waist, and I know that she appreciates my effort to include her friend.

With a smile on her face, Alice moves to stand on the other side of Bella. I see them link fingers and I know that my girl is happy.

"Today is a special day for us Cullen's," Dad says, looking at his family gathered around him and winks at Alice, "extended family included. This morning as your mother and I prepared for this party, Edward and Bella shared some exciting news with us."

As soon as the words leave his mouth all eyes turn to us, and I feel Bella move closer to me. We just stare back at them and watch as they become visibly frustrated.

"Say something, babe," Bella whispers to me.

"Yeah, babe, say something," Alice chimes in.

I clear my throat and try to think of ways to draw this out, not because I don't want to tell them, just because I like to torture them.

Rose gives me the bitch brow, and Emmett looks like he is about to burst. The look on his face is so funny I can't help but laugh.

"Come on, Edward. This isn't very nice." Mom giggles and grabs Dad's hand.

"You already know that Bella is having my baby, Mom, what are you worried about?"

Suddenly it's silent… and then it's not. Alice is first and then Rose. They hug us and kiss us and scream their congratulations to us. It's really quite comical, until I hear the sniffles and see that my sister is sobbing on Bella's shoulder.

Bella looks panicked as I pull Rose off of her and do my best to comfort her. "Shhh, Rosie. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Emmett asks as he comes to my aid.

"I'm okay, I'm really happy actually, just a little emotional," she says but does not release her grip on me.

I rub her back and hold her tight. I know she is thinking of Ben because so am I. I try to convey my understanding without words; the words would be way too much right now. So I just let her cry and thank God I have a sister who loves me so fiercely that my joy brings her to tears.

The evening evolves into a celebration of the best kind; my mom passes out pink and blue frosted cupcakes and my dad fires up the grill again. There is drinking and singing and eventually some dancing. I hold my girl in my arms, and she whispers sweet shit in my ear that makes me wish all of ours guests would leave so I can get her naked again.

"Baby, we have to tell my dad," she says, effectively ruining my thoughts of her naked.

"I know we do, baby girl. We can do it whenever you want. I'd like to do it in person, though. We can fly up to Washington tomorrow if that's what you want."

Her laugh is sweet against my neck when she pulls me impossibly closer. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow, babe, but maybe the next day."

"Okay, the next day then."  
~xoxoxoxoxox~

The flight to Seattle from San Diego is way faster than I need it to be. I'm sweating and fidgeting in my seat. Bella does her best to calm me down, talking about things of no consequence and rubbing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. Needless to say it is appreciated, but it isn't enough. I'm about to show up on my girl's father's doorstep and announce I have knocked her up. Not only have I knocked her up, but I knocked her up before I married her. Oh and said father is licensed to kill me at any time.

"You know you don't have to be scared, right? I mean Charlie has already give us his blessing. He likes you, Edward. Everything is going to be fine." The circles on the back of my hand have stopped, and she has resorted to kissing my neck.  
"Bella, stop it." I grab her face and look into her eyes. "Charlie gave us his blessing when he thought we were just dating. He did not intend to give me permission to make you an unwed mother. He isn't going to like me very much after this."

"Who says I'm going to be an unwed mother? We've got some time to make the important decisions. Once we tell my dad about the baby, we will be able to get the family together and figure out what should happen next. You just have to calm down and get through the next few days, okay?" Her eyes are bright, and I can tell she is absolutely serious.

"Are you proposing, baby girl?" I whisper against her lips before I kiss her softly.

"Maybe… what would you say if I was?" Her voice is soft and her eyes are pleading.

"I would say stop trying to chop my balls off and let me do the asking." Her laugh is loud and people stare at us.

Before she can say anything else the captain announces our descent into Sea-Tac, and I am thrust back into reality—a reality where I have to go tell Charlie that he is going to be a grandfather; a reality where I hope that Charlie wants to be a grandfather; a reality where I pray that Charlie doesn't shoot me with his service revolver.

I cannot deny the fact that I'm scared shitless. I want to do the right thing and make Bella my wife, but at the moment there is no ring on her finger. She can be as understanding as she wants to be, but that doesn't mean that her father will feel the same. I know he likes me, and I know that he has accepted that bella and I have chosen to live together, but a baby is a whole different story. A baby is big, huge, in fact.

I want him to know I love his daughter and our baby, and I want nothing more than to make her my wife. Bella is my family and I want him to see that she is my life now. I know that it has only been a short time since Bella has come along and turned my world upside down, but I honestly can't remember what I was like before her. I don't want to remember. I just want this feeling to last forever. The love and the happiness are things I never expected to feel again but then Bella had showed up at my shop, with her smile and her red Adidas, and I knew I would never be the same. She has captured my heart and changed my life irrevocably. I hope that I can make her father understand everything I feel.

"Stop with the worrying, Eddie. Charlie can smell bullshit from a mile away; that's what he's trained to do. We will just be honest with him. If he gives us a hard time or starts yelling, we can just leave. It's going to be fine, I promise." For some reason I believe her. With her hand in mine, we walk away from the gate and into the unknown.

We make it as far as baggage claim before we get a warm welcome from the Chief himself. Charlie is there in full uniform with the cruiser waiting out front.

"Daddy! What are you doing all the way out here? You didn't need to come pick us up. We could have rented a car." Bella lets go of my hand and runs into her father's waiting arms. Their smiles are bright and a mirror image of each other.

"Hey, Edward." Charlie smiles at me as his arms tighten around his daughter. "It's good to see you, son."

"It's good to see you too, sir. Bella and I are so excited to be here." The bullshit just starts falling out of my mouth, and I know he can hear it. For some reason I can't stop. "I can't wait to see where Bella grew up."

I can see his brow furrow, and I know I have gone too far. He looks down at his daughter and then back up at me. "Everything okay with you two? Edward is being kind of weird."

"Everything is fine, Dad. Edward is always weird. No use trying to figure him out. Let's get going." She effectively closes the subject and saves me once again.

The drive is long and fairly tension free. Charlie fills Bella in on all of the town gossip. I listen and laugh in all of the appropriate places, but truthfully I'm getting more anxious with every passing minute. I know there is no variation of the reason we are here; we have to tell Charlie about the baby at some point before we leave. Not a question, but I'm still close to shitting my pants.

I notice my girl looking at me through the mirror every once in awhile. I smile at her when I catch her, and she blushes every time. She's so fucking cute. And she's mine.

I must fall asleep because I'm jolted awake when Charlie stops the cruiser in the driveway. My muscles are sore from being in an awkward position in such a cramped space. I blink and look up just as Bella opens the door for me. She's laughing at me while I try to stretch my neck out.

"Are you laughing at me, Bells? I'm in pain here." I step out of the car and wrap my arms around her.

"I am. You look so funny all scrunched up back there." She is chuckling and I can hear Charlie behind her doing the same.

"Are you cryin' bout having to sit in the back of the cruiser, boy? Would you rather I put my Bella back there?" There is a smirk on his face that I know well. His smart ass daughter smirks at me just like that.

"No, sir." I mumble. The Chief has me fucking mumbling.

I carry our bags into the house, and I wait to see where Charlie is going to have me put our bags. I hate the idea of sleeping without my girl, but I have a feeling that I am not going to have a choice. Bella heads up the stairs behind her dad and I follow them.

"Look," Charlie begins as we step into Bella's childhood bedroom, "I know you guys live together, so I'm not going to make you sleep in separate rooms. I only ask that you behave yourselves while I'm home. Be respectful, that's all I ask."

"Dad! What the heck do you think we're gonna do? I'm not gonna get naked and jump on Edward right in front of you! Have I ever done anything like that before?" Bella's face is red and she actually stomps her little foot.

"Bells, don't say stuff like that to me. Ever!" He looks back and forth between Bella and I. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready so we can head over to the diner for dinner."

I can't hold back my laughter when he walks out of the room. The idea that Charlie would think I would defile his daughter right in front of him is hilarious to me. Bella must feel the same way because she falls onto her bed in a fit of giggles.

"You stay over there, Edward! Keep your filthy paws off of me!" Her laugh is loud and it makes me smile just to hear it. My girl is beautiful, smiling up at me. She holds her belly as she shakes with laughter, and I am reminded of the reason we are here.

I kneel on the floor in front of her bed and replace her hand with my own on her belly. "I love you, beautiful, so much." I don't think we should wait to tell Charlie. I want to tell him now. I want him to have a chance to say whatever he wants to say before we leave."

"Edward, I don't want to ruin the trip before it even starts. Do you really think it's wise to tell him before he's eaten?" Her fingertips are tracing the features of my face, and I can hardly concentrate on her words, but I know that it will be a bad idea to strip her clothes off right now… especially after Charlie's big speech.

"All I know is I don't want to keep this from him. I don't want to keep it from anyone, baby girl. He deserves to know and who knows, maybe he'll be happy about it. Doesn't he deserve to celebrate this with us like my family did? We need to tell him, Bella." I plead with her and I watch as her eyes fill with tears.

"Well go ahead, boy. What is it that you need to tell me?" The Chief stands in the doorway. I'm not sure how long he has been there, so I don't know what he has heard. I do know that I am scared shitless.

I move so quickly to sit on the bed with Bella that I fall on my ass. By the time I make it up onto the bed, Charlie is standing over us and not looking very happy. I can't decide if I want to stand up and face him like a man or if I want to sit here and hold my girl's hand. In the end she decides for me and stands up to face him. Since she doesn't let go of my hand, I have no choice but to stand up with her.

"I think you better sit down for this, Daddy." Her voice is soft but her smile is sweet. If she's scared, she doesn't show it. I am in awe of her as usual.

"Bella Marie, you haven't called me 'Daddy' since you decided to run off to California for school. What is this all about?" He takes my seat on the bed, and now I am looking down at him. Bella squeezes my hand and I know it's my turn to talk.

"Sir, I love your daughter very much. She is the most important thing in my life, and she will always be the most important thing in my life. I hope to marry her one day, when she's ready, of course." I peek over at Bella. She is still smiling; I am not. "All she has to do is say the word and I'd marry her tomorrow."

"I think I believe all of that to be true. Why are you telling me all of this?" Charlie rubs his hand over his face.

"I'm saying it because Bella is pregnant. She's going to have our baby, and I want to make sure you know that I am going to take care of them both. Forever." I look him in the eye as I speak, and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face when I talk about our child.

It takes me a second to realize that Charlie hasn't said anything. When I look at him, I see that he's staring at Bella's midsection, like he can't believe there's something in there. He finally looks at me but quickly goes back to looking at Bella, opening and closing his mouth but still not saying anything. Without a word to either of us he stands and walks out of the room.

_This can't be good._

I have to pull Bella back when she heads for the door. I don't think it's the best idea to follow after Charlie just yet. "I think we should give him a minute, babe. Let him process this the way that he needs to process it."

"Fuck that, Edward. I need to be with him. He needs to see that this is what is supposed to happen next in my life. He needs to understand that all those things you just said… I feel those things too. He has to know!" She is crying and it is breaking my heart. The one thing I cannot handle is seeing my Bella cry.  
I use the hand that I am holding to pull her back to me, and I wrap my arms around her. "I know, baby. I think he knows it too. We just have to pull back for a second."

But just like I knew she would, she shakes me off and stomps down the stairs. I'm not sure if I should go after her or if I should let her go on her own. To be honest I'm still scared and now I'm scared of both of them.

I find them sitting across from each other in some kind of staring contest. Bella is on the sofa and Charlie is in his chair.

"Have a seat, son," Charlie says without looking at me. "I'm not sure what to say to you two. It seems like you are both happy, which is a good thing, so I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir. We are so happy and I hope that you can truly be happy for us." I squeeze Bella's hand and listen to her sniffle beside me.

"Why couldn't you just say that in the first place, Dad? Why did you walk out on us?" Bella is still crying and she moves to sit on the coffee table in front of her father. "Are you really happy for us? This is your grandbaby we are talking about."

"I'm happy, Bells. Of course I'm happy, but I'm also scared for you both. Babies change everything and you're so young. I thought you'd be settled and married when you decided to start having kids." He looks at me when he says the last part.  
"Being married isn't the same as being settled, and it certainly doesn't guarantee that we will be happier than if we aren't married. Look at you and Mom! I'm settled, Dad. Edward is it for me and we are going to get married someday. I don't want people to think that we are doing it because I'm pregnant, Dad. We love each other and that should be all that matters." My girl is going from sad to hurt to angry and I want it to stop. I know that we can't leave this unresolved. Charlie is all she has besides Alice and me.

"It is all that matters. You are going to make a great mom, and I'm sure that Ed will make a great dad." Charlie stands and brings Bella with him, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations, you two." He extends a hand to me and pulls me into their hug.

"Thanks, Grandpa," I say and it makes Bella erupt into a fit of giggles. It's the best sound I've heard all day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Maxipoo1024, for once again being my beta extraordinaire and Jaime Arkin for making the AWLT banner. Also, many thanks to the organizers of this compilation, you ladies have put so much time and love into this event. Thank you for allowing me to play a small part in your amazing effort!


	27. Reason

Surprised to see me? Yeah, I understand why, but even so, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

For the first time in Mechanicward's history Maxipoo1024 did not work her magic. *gasp* She's a busy girl these days, and sometimes real life has to come first. Who knew? Before you freak out just know that the wonderful **LendMeYourHrt** looked this chapter over and has given me the okay to post. Thanks so much, Steph, for doing that last minute! Also thanks to** Byrd** and **Tasha** for pre reading their asses off. This installment of our beloved mechanic and his girl is dedicated to Emily, who is leaving Cali this friday to set off on an incredible journey in NY! Best of luck to you, sweet girl! The SoCal meet ups won't be the same without you. xoxo~ jac

* * *

What would you say, if I told you my secrets

If I sang you my song

Would you walk away, or would you hold on

I'd had enough, I'd given up, I was broken

Left to rust, hollowed out, life seemed hopeless

But here you are, you see my scars, and you're still dryin' these eyes

You are my, you are my, you are my reason why

**Reason ~ Ron Pope**

**EPOV**  
Being with Bella in her hometown gives me the opportunity to see her in her element. I can see her excitement about being home and I can also tell that her dad loves having her here. I see his eyes light up anytime he is around her, and I watch her watch him every chance that she gets. I don't know what it is like to grow up with only one parent, our house was always so full of people, but I can tell that it has made them very close.

I want her this happy always. I want to be able to give her a home, maybe even a home here, where she can have Charlie and I can have her smile. I've been thinking more and more about the possibility since Charlie called me to his office yesterday. I knew it was something important if he didn't want Bella around, and I was shitting my pants the whole way there.

"Son, have a seat." He closed the door to his office behind us, a chill ran down my spine. I know he likes me, but I was still the punk kid that knocked up his daughter.  
"Edward, you have to know how shocked I was when you and Bells told me about the baby, but you should know that I am happy for you two. I know that you love her, son, but I also have a few concerns." He never faltered, looking me in the eye the entire time. He was definitely in police mode.

"I just need to know that you are going to be there for her, and I'm talking about forever. I'm not all that thrilled about the idea of her changing her last name, but I hope that is in your plans." Charlie smirks at me, and I see Bella in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I definitely plan on marrying Bella. We have talked about it so much recently. I just want it to be perfect, you know? And I need to get her a ring. She's a hard girl to shop for because I know that a traditional ring isn't her style. Bella isn't _a rock_kind of girl." I sigh because all of that is true and I genuinely have no idea what kind of a ring she would like.

"Also, I'm not real sure about our living situation. I have never in my life thought of leaving Baker, but now I'm not sure I can imagine staying there much longer. I love the motel and my shop, and I love the life that I have built there, but can we raise a baby there? Our apartment really is just a converted motel room. And when I see her here and how happy she is, it makes me want to give her this. I want to give her a home." When I finally look up at him, his eyes are huge. I can tell that he is shocked at my suggestion. I know that Bella won't fight me on it. She likes our place, but seeing her here like this I know that she loves every single thing about this little place called Forks and all that surrounds it.

"I can't make that decision for you, kid," Charlie chuckles, as he pulls something from his coat pocket. "I can give you this, though. It was my grandmother's and it is meant to be Bella's. Maybe it will solve one problem for you."

It's a ring, a ring I can actually imagine on my girl's finger. I take it from Charlie and I know that it is the ring I will use to ask Bella to be my wife.

"Problem solved," I smile at my future father in law. "Should I start calling you dad?"

"Nope." The scowl on his face is one I've seen on his daughter many times.

"Too soon?" I ask.

"Yup." His answer is also a dismissal. He turns his back to me and gets back to work.  
xoxoxoxo~xoxoxoxo~xoxoxoxo~xoxoxoxo

With only a few days left in Forks, Bella is trying to cram as much as she can into our trip. I wake up and find her already awake and planning our day. I won't lie. I'm kind of antsy myself. I need to find the perfect spot to propose, so hopefully one of Bella's places of interest will provide that for us.

Today she has dragged me to what she says is her favorite place in the world. Of course it is a beach, just like her other favorite place in the world she showed me in San Diego. It doesn't escape my mind that there isn't a beach in Baker.

"This is it," she says spreading her arms out wide and taking a deep breath of cold, salty air. "It's called First Beach. My dad used to bring me here every weekend, so that he could hang out with his buddies and I could spend time with their kids."

I look around and try to take in as much as I can. It's a beautiful sight, and I try to imagine little Bella running along the shore- maybe skipping rocks, or sitting bundled up in front of a bonfire, roasting marshmallows. I wish I could have seen that. I hope that one day we will be standing in this very spot watching our child do those things. "Edward, I love this place!" Bella dances in a circle reminding me of all of the reasons that I love her. I grab her hand and twirl her in a circle around me. "I want to bring our baby here and watch them run around here like I did! You will love it, baby, I swear to God you will never want to leave this place."

She snuggles up close to me and runs her cold nose along my jaw and I squeeze her tighter to me. "I believe you. I can almost picture you out here running amuck. I bet you drove Charlie crazy when it was time to leave. How long did it take him to drag you out of here?"

Her laugh is loud before she answers, but the sigh that follows it is sad. "Charlie didn't force me to do much. I was a very obedient child actually. I did what he said because I was always scared that if I didn't he would leave me."

I'm stunned stupid by her words. What the fuck is she talking about? Charlie loves her more than his own life, why would he ever leave her? "Bella, what are you talking about? Charlie would never leave you, he couldn't. It's impossible." I pull her in front of me so that I can see her eyes, and wait for her to answer me.

"After my mom left, I thought that's just what happened. She was just gone one day. I'm not even really sure exactly when it was. My dad never talked about it, and I could never get the courage to ask him." When she looks at me I can see tears in her eyes and that almost stops me from expressing my disbelief about her statement. Almost.

"B, what do you mean you never talked about your mom leaving? You mean your dad just left you to deal with that all on your own? He never sat you down and tried to explain the situation to you, or let you ask him questions?" I realize that I am yelling at her, but it's only because I am in shock. I can't imagine how she must have felt back then. Now my images of little Bella running around on the beach are totally different. I can see her sitting on a log or a rock all alone, or shuffling her feet down the shore line... looking out at the water wondering where her mommy went.

"Calm down, Edward. My dad isn't like your dad. We didn't talk or hug or have family fucking game nights like I'm sure you did. We went fishing and ate pizza. I got my hair braided by a neighbor on school picture days, and the school nurse told me about tampons. It would have been more unbelievable if my dad would have sat me down and had some big heart to heart about_ my mom loving me but... _So don't presume to know what it was like for us, or what I did or did not go through as a kid."

"I'm sorry that it is a little bit shocking for me, Bella. And contrary to what you seem to believe, I didn't have the perfect childhood either. So maybe _you_ shouldn't presume to know what it was like for _me_. I love you, and the idea of you being so young and so confused pisses me off. Sue me." I let go of her and sit down on the cold wet sand. I really don't want to fight with her, but her sudden attitude kind of threw me off.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, and I don't want to fight. I'm sorry." I say again and scrub my hands roughly over my face. I sit in silence for a few minutes before I reach over and pull her into my lap.

She sinks down willingly and lays her head on my shoulder. I feel her fingers in my hair and her tears on my neck. This girl will be the death of me. I just want to hold her forever, so nothing can ever hurt her again. The problem is that every time I turn around, I am the one making her cry.

"What is wrong with me, baby?" I ask, kissing her hair. "I didn't mean for this to happen, and I definitely don't want to fight with you. What I want to do is ask you to marry me, to beg you to let me love you forever and hope that you want the same thing. I want to give you and our baby my name and my life and to promise to take care of you and put you first, always. But damn, I even screwed that up."

I look down at her and find the biggest smile on her face. There are tears in her eyes, but she looks so fucking happy right now. She turns to straddle my waist and hugs me so hard that I fall backwards onto the ground.

"Was that your official proposal, Eddie? Because I still don't see a ring and I want a damn ring!" She sits across my stomach and watches with wide eyes as I actually pull a ring out of my pocket. There is no box, just her great grandmother's ring that her father has saved for her. I sit up, so that our chests are almost touching and hold the ring carefully between us.

"Here is your ring, baby girl. It belonged to Charlie's grandmother. He gave it to me along with his blessing, and my official proposal is this; Isabella Swan, you came into my life and turned it upside down. You showed me that my heart was still capable of love, and that I was worthy of being loved in spite of all of my flaws. You brought me back to life, angel. And now on top of all of that you are giving me a child and a second chance at fatherhood. I love you, Bella and I want to be your husband. Will you do me the honor, baby? Will you be my wife?"

She nods her head three times before she looks at me with big, fat tears running down her cheeks. "Yes, Edward. I'll marry you. I love you so much, how could I not?" She sniffles and waits patiently for me to put the ring on her finger.

I can't help but smile as I finally slide the ring onto her finger. It fits almost perfectly and looks like it belongs there. She is giddy and squeals when it is finally in place. I kiss her hand before she pulls it away so that she can take a closer look.

"It's kind of perfect, isn't it? I didn't know what type of ring you would like, but I knew that I couldn't picture you wearing a typical engagement ring. When Charlie pulled this out I knew it was the one. Do you like it?"

"I love it... so much. And I'm totally impressed that you talked to my dad about this- that was super brave." She laughs, still staring at her ring. "I'm also impressed that dad didn't shoot you or anything"

"Well, he did say that I couldn't call him dad, but other than that, I think he is happy for us." I squeeze her tight to me so I can whisper in her ear, "I'd love to sit here and hold you like this forever, but my ass is wet."

Her laugh sounds like angels and feels like salvation. I live to hear that laugh. I want to make her laugh every moment for the rest of our lives together. I hope she knows that, and just in case she doesn't, I plan on showing her until I take my very last breath.

"Take me home, Eddie." She says, pulling my hair so that I have to look at her. She kisses my nose before I stand and carry her back to the car.  
xoxoxoxo~xoxoxoxo~xoxoxoxo~xoxoxoxo

**BPOV**  
This man, the love of my life… my fiancé… is driving me crazy. If I wasn't carrying his child he'd probably be driving me to drink. God, I miss drinking with Edward. I know I shocked him when I started talking about my mom, I shocked myself, but my new hormones made it impossible for me not to cry. It's his fault really, if you think about it.

I have wanted to tell him about my mom for so long now, I just didn't know how to start, Or when to start for that matter. I don't have much to say, really, the fact is that I didn't know her for that long. I think I was only six when she left. I remember her hugs and her cookies and that when she pushed me on the swing in the back yard I thought she looked like an angel. I guess I was wrong. She definitely wasn't an angel.

I already love my baby so much. I can't imagine ever being away from it- let alone walking away from it. I want so badly to be a good mother, and the fact that I have no frame of reference for that scares me shitless. I hope I am enough.

Being home in Forks has been so nice. I forgot how much I love it, but having Edward propose here makes me never want to leave. I know that our time here is coming to an end and it makes me ache. I'm not sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way I've become home sick. I long for the sweet innocence that was my life in Forks. I never imagined living here again, but now the thought of settling down in a little house with a yard is all I can think about.

I hope that I can give my baby that kind of childhood- one with weekends at the beach and fireflies in jars. The kind of security and love that means they never have to wonder if they are the most important thing in the world that Edward and I share.

"Hey, babe? What do you think of Forks?" I ask on our last morning in town, while we lay in my bed, neither one of us wanting to get up. Since Charlie is already at work there isn't any rush.

"I really like here, Bell. It feels like home, even though it's my first time here. I can see how much you love it, and that makes me want to stay. Why do you ask?" He rubs his hand over my belly like he does every chance he gets now. There isn't anything visible yet, but we know it's there.

"No reason, just wondering if you like it here. I'm glad you do because I was hoping that we could visit more often. I mean, especially after the baby comes. Charlie isn't big on traveling, and I want our baby to know him. It's always just been him and I. Our babies will be his only grandchildren. I want to make sure that he knows how important he is to us." I run my fingers through his hair.

"Our _babies_, Bella? Are you planning on having more babies before this one is even finished cooking?" He tickles my sides before he lifts my shirt and places a kiss directly over my belly button.

"Of course I am!" I laugh and try to wiggle away from him as he holds me tight around my hips. "Can you even imagine how gorgeous this child is going to be? I mean, how selfish would it be for us to deny the world more of our beautiful babies?"

"Do you think she will look like me?" He asks, looking up at me with a shy smile on his face.

"She, huh? Is there any particular reason that you think this baby is a girl and not a boy?" My hand joins his on my belly and I wish that I could read his mind.

"Nope, it's just a feeling. I imagine her with my crazy hair and your big eyes." His fingers trace patterns on my skin, and it sparks something inside of me. Knowing that he wants this... us... so much makes me want him. Don't get me wrong, I always want him, but right now I need him.

I move to pull my shirt over my head, and the smile on his face is magic. His body covers mine, and I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips. Before I have time to even think twice, he has us both naked and I am panting beneath him. He has been so soft and gentle with me since we found out about the baby, but right now I don't want soft. I want to feel him; I want to be able to feel him tomorrow.

"Edward," I whisper against his neck. "Harder, baby. Please." My words fade off with the breath that is forced out of me as he slams into me. I lift my hips to meet him and he groans before biting my shoulder.

I am so close to where I need to be and I know he is so willing to take me there. My childhood bed squeaks beneath us, it would be amusing if I wasn't so focused on chasing my orgasm. I push my hand between us to the place where we are joined and feel it all.

"Fuck, baby, what are you doing to me? I'm trying to be all sweet and shit. You're making it very difficult." He winces and I know it isn't from pain. "Is this what you want?" He lifts my leg and slips further inside of me.

That's all it takes for me to fall, and I fall hard. _I love him. I love him._ The words beat in my heart. I can feel them, taste them. He is everything, and he is mine.


End file.
